The Dark Knight
by BlackLight181
Summary: When the truth was revealed about how Jaune Arc really got into Beacon everyone around him family and friend alike cursed his name. He eventually leaves Beacon without a word to anyone. He has become a completely different person since then. Stronger, faster, smarter, colder. He is the Dark Knight. (This story is currently being rewritten.)
1. Departure

Jaune Arc.  
The only son of the famous Arc family. The leader of team JNPR. The white knight of Beacon. At Least that's who he use to be. Cardin being the asshole he is told the entire school how he really got into Beacon and he was shunned and despised for it.  
What the other students thought of him wasn't what hit him the hardest though. It was when the members of team RWBY and his own team actually shunned him for it that it began to affect him. They are - or at least they were suppose to be - his closest friends and when he needed them the most they turned their backs on him.  
At first he was devastated. But then he changed how he acted on the subject by avoiding them entirely. Going so far as to eat his food on the school's roof and sleep in a tree in the courtyard. But the deepest wound of all was the one delivered by his own flesh and blood. When his family found out the truth they did the worst possible thing. They disowned him.

That's what pushed Jaune over the edge. He was sick of being in this damned school where his 'friends' treated him like shit, and everyone else saw him as good for nothing trash that didn't deserve to be there in the first place. He planned to leave without a word but not before a fateful encounter that would change his fate forever.

It was combat class and it was nearing the time for them to be released. Jaune sat on the far side of the arena away from everyone else. He would wait there for everyone else to leave the room before he would leave himself so he wouldn't have any contact with anybody. He barely payed attention as it was and didn't even bother to watch as Pyrrah fought against team CRDL.

"Alright, we have time before we are dismissed for one last duel. Mr. Arc! You haven't fought in some time. So it is mandatory that you fight now." Glynda said.

"If you say so." Jaune said.

"Now Let' find you an opponent. Any volunteers?" Glynda asked.

No one raised their hands. After a minute of silence someone decided to raise their hand.

"I'll fight him!" the mysterious guy said.

"Hmm? Oh! Mr. Aedus! I almost forgot you were here. That would appreciated. Thank you." Glynda said.

"Don't thank me." Daegan said as he jumped down from the wall. "I'm just bored is all."

Jaune walked down the stairs and stood face to face with Daegan in the center of the arena. Even before the fight began people began to talk about his inevitable defeat.

"Who you think's gonna win?" a random student asked.

"The black haired guy. Arc doesn't' even belong here so he shouldn't last any more than three minutes against this guy." another student said.

"You think Jaune can win somehow?" Ren asked.

"Who cares!? He's a no good liar who doesn't deserve to even be wielding a sword, let alone be in that arena!" Weiss said.

"Gotta agree with Weiss on this." Yang said.

Everyone else agreed with Weiss and Yang said. That hurt Jaune more that it probably should have. He told himself he no longer cared about what his former friends thought of him. Then why did it hurt so much to hear them say those things?

"Let the last match of today commence! Jaune Arc vs. Daegan Aedus! Begin!" Glynda said.

Jaune drew Corecas Mors and transformed his shield as he waited for his foe to attack.

Daegan grabbed his pitch black double edged sword off his back and pulled it out. He then charged and slammed his sword down onto Jaune sword with incredible strength.

Jaune barely holds the strike back as he struggles to push Daegan back. He uses everything he can muster and pushes Daegan back and then slashes at him.

Daegan barely dodges the tip of Jaunes blade and flips back before he charges once again and locks his blade with Jaunes. He then kicks the shield out of Jaune's hand and pushes him back towards the wall.

Jaune puts both his hands on his sword and tries his best to try and push Daegan back but finds it extremely difficult. He rolls away from Daegan and runs toward his shield.

Daegan chases after him and grabs Jaune by the shoulder. He then turns him around and punches Jaune in the face sending him to the ground. He then brings his sword up for a downward slash.

Blood begins to ooze out of Jaune nose as he lays on the ground. He reaches for his shield and manages to defend himself with it in the nick of time. He then grabs his sword and slashes at Daegan's head.

Daegan dodges by a hair as a few strands of his hair fall to the ground. He is then sent back farther as Jaune kicks him in the stomach making him hold his gut in pain.

Jaune jumps to his feet and takes a defensive stance again as the other students watch in surprise. Maybe he wasn't worthless after all.

Daegan pops his neck before he quickly appears beside Jaune and slams the bottom of his sword into Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune swings at Daegan as his arm surges with pain and he drops his shield. He looks down at it and kicks it to the side as he firmly grips his sword in his hand. As he does so, a white light surrounds his body and allows him to use his injured arm once more as he places it on his sword.

Daegan's eyes go wide as he watches his foe. He then realizes what he intends to do and does the same with a smile. Daegan's body also begins to glow. But instead a bright white light he glowed pitch two locked eyes as they charged forward and slash at one another.

They run past one another and it appears no damage was done. Jaune then grabbed his side as he collapsed to the ground in pain and his bar went to red.

Daegan used his sword to keep himself up as he turned around and looked down at his adversary.

"Winner Daegan Aedus! Now call a medic team!" Glynda said as Daegan walked over and hoisted Jaune up and carried him out of the arena with one of his arms across his back.

 **~later that day~**

Jaune awoke in a hospital bed with bandages around his chest. He tried to get up but his side forced him to lay back down.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to move. We just put you back together." Ozpin said as he sat next to Jaune.

"Headmaster? What happened?" Jaune asked in a tired voice.

"You collapsed after your fight with Daegan in the arena. He is here as well since you both did considerable damage to one another. Daegan's wounds aren't as bad as yours though. He was able to carry you here by himself after your fight." Ozpin said.

Jaune looked to his other side and saw Daegan in the bed next to him and wave at him.

"Thanks." Jaune said.

"Don't mention it. You fought well." Daegan said.

"As did you." Jaune said as he turned his attention back towards Ozpin. "Professor I have something I need to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Ozpin asked.

"I want to leave Beacon. I refuse to stay in a place where I'm neither wanted or accepted." Jaune said.

"You're asking me to expel you?" Ozpin asked.

"Whether you do so or not is no concern of mine, headmaster. By your leave or not I am leaving Beacon." Jaune said with a serious look.

"I see your determination. Alright then I shall do as you ask. On two conditions." Ozpin said.

"Theres always a catch, isn't there. Fine name it." Jaune said.

"In two years time you will return to this school to finish out your training to become a licensed hunter. And since I can't send you out into the world alone and Mr. Aedus has no team he shall accompany you until such time as you return." Ozpin said.

"Is that all? Fine." Jaune said.

"Looks like you and me are stuck together. Partner." Daegan said with a chuckle but immediately grabs his side in pain. "Oh, it hurts to laugh."

"Since that is over with I shall leave you two to your rest. When you are ready to leave your things will be in this chest." Ozpin said as he tapped the top of a box in the corner of the room with is cane. "See you two in two years." he said as he left the room.

After two days of being stuck in their hospital room the two of them grabbed their stuff and got ready. Jaune left Corecas Mors on his bed as well as a picture that he had taken with his friends. He ripped it in half as he climbed out of the window and disappeared into the night with his new friend.

The very next day the members of both teams RWBY and what remained of team JNPR went to go check on Jaune since they felt bad about everything that they had done.

Ruby opened the door to find no one in sight. Not even a nurse. She entered the room and found Jaune's sword fully sheathed on what was his bed and she then noticed the open window.

"No. Don't tell me he... he?!" Ruby began to say as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Let's not jump to conclusions here baby sister. Ozpin probably knows where he is so Let's go see him and find out what he knows." Yang said.

Everyone agreed as they ran as fast as they possibly could. They found the headmaster drinking his coffee behind his desk like he usually did when seven students barged in interrupting his peaceful evening.

"Can I help you?" Ozpin asked.

"Professor! Jaune... he wasn't in his hospital room! We need to find him!" Ruby yelled.

"Miss Rose. I already know. And before you ask, no I don't know where he is." Ozpin said.

That shook them a bit.

"Why did he leave?! Do you at least know that?!" Pyrra shouted.

"Yes I do. It was because he did not wish to stay in a place where his friends turn their backs on him and everyone around him treats him like dirt." Ozpin said as he pulled out a ripped piece of paper.

Ruby looks at it and immediately begins to cry. It was the photo that they had taken so long ago. Yang knelt down and wrapped her arms around her sister as she began to cry. She had lost the very first friend she had ever made at Beacon and she had noone to blame but herself.

Yang was sad but not nearly as much as Ruby. She did not agree with Jaunes actions but she never wanted him to leave. If he was here now she would try to apologize and after that knock his teeth in for making her sister cry.

Blake didn't know Jaune very well and hated the fact he lied to get into Beacon. But even when her secret was revealed he thought no less of her. A trait that very few humans had in today's world and she would miss that about him.

Weiss always thought Jaune didn't belong at Beacon and that belief was back up when the truth was revealed. But she'd would be a liar if she said she would not miss the smile he once always had on his face that could brighten up a room. She'd never confess it out loud though.

Ren was the only one who understood why Jaune wanted to leave. He will not say he did not have a hand and Jaunes decision. Jaune was like the brother he never had, his closest guy friend, someone whom he could talk to when Nora was being... well herself. And now he was gone. Beacon would never be the same for Lie Ren.

Nora was sad. Sadder than she'd ever been before. Her fearless leader was gone and was probably never coming back. But she would bring him back to Beacon so they could be a team again. With or without his legs broken.

Pyrra was hit especially hard by the news. Jaune Arc her best friend, her partner, her leader, her crush. The first person to see her for who she was on the inside and not the celebrity that was on the outside. No wound she had ever received in battle hurt more then the pain she felt in her chest at this very moment.

 **~to Jaune~**

Jaune took one last look at both the city of Vale and in the distance Beacon academy. He then turns around and puts his hood over his head and walks back to join Daegan.

"You ready?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting. So where we headed?" Jaune asked.

"Well the way I see it we need to get you stronger and I only know one person who can help you out with that. My father." Daegan said.

"Anythings better they staying here. Lets get the fuck out of here." Jaune said.

"If you say so, Jaune." Daegan said as he followed after him and the two of them disappeared into the night once.


	2. An Unwelcome Reunion

**~Near the town of Havenport~**

Jaune and Daegan stood at the entrance to the infamous Grimm infested forest.

"Sooo, your parents live in the middle of a Grimm infested forest?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. My father use to be a Hunter so he can exterminate any Grimm that comes near the house. My moms pretty badass too." Daegan said.

"Evidently so. So how do we get through the forest without being detected? Incase you haven't noticed, I suck in a fight. And I don't have a weapon." Jaune said.

"Were taking the fast way, don't worry." Daegan said as the ground began to rise under their feet and a path formed for them.

"How did you do that?" Jaune asked.

"Its my semblance. I can control the natural environment." Daegan said.

They began to walk the path until they came to an open field with a two storey medium sized house. Daegan and Jaune walked towards the house and as they did so a woman with snow white hair ran out of the house and gave Daegan a hug.

"My baby boy! Your home!" she squealed.

"Good to see you too, mom." Daegan said as he hugged her back.

Deagan's dad then walked out and waited for his wife to finish hugging him to hug him as well. They then parted and Daegan walked back towards Jaune.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend Jaune. He needs a place to stay and I promised him that I'd show him how to fight like I do." Daegan said

"If my son vouches for you then you're ok in my book. But if I show you what I know, you must devote your entire life to it until you're done." Darian said as he held his hand out.

"You have a deal." Jaune said as he shook his hand.

 **~Two years later~**

It has been almost two years since Jaune Arc disappeared from Beacon without a word to anyone. Those who at one point in time called him a friend have changed drastically.

Ruby is no longer as innocent as she once was. She has her moments of cluelessness around certain subjects but she is not the same girl she once was. When Jaune left, Ruby was at a loss. She lost her first and closest friend. She became deadlier on the battlefield and much more calculating as well. She became so deadly she earned the title the Red Reaper.

Yang didn't change much accept for her hair growing longer than it already was. She was as deadly as ever especially when her friends lives were on the line. Jaunes departure taught her to cherish what little time you have with them while she still could. Because you never know when those friends will be taken from you.

Blake was more open about being a faunus in school now. She would take her bow off during class for all to see her cat ears. She would sometimes wonder what Jaune would think of her decision to do so but then blocks the thoughts out of her mind.

Weiss was basically the same accept for her appearance. Her hair was a little shorter and her outfit was a little different. She at some times misses how he use too constantly try to ask her out. But she'd never admit it to anyone.

Pyrrah had to take over as leader of what was once team JNPR. She had to focus more on being a leader then anything else so she blocked everything else out. But in the back of her mind she longed to be able to search for her former friend and leader.

Ren and Nora finally after being friends for years finally became an actual couple. They were always together and hardly ever separated from one another. They both missed Jaune but they found comfort in one another that helped fill the hole in their hearts. Almost.

"Ozpin, are you sure about sending them out there? Very few have returned from that forest and lived to speak of it." Glynda said.

"Do we have a choice? We need to find out whether or not there is an army of Grimm in those woods. Call teams RWBY and NPR." Ozpin said.

"As you say headmaster." Glynda said as she went to summon the two teams.

After ten minutes the two teams finally arrived in Ozpin's office together awaiting whatever mission had for them.

"You wanted to see us professor?" Ruby said.

"Yes I did. I have a mission for both of your teams that will require all of you." Ozpin said.

"What is it headmaster?" Pyrrah asked.

"There are reports of an extremely large force of Grimm near the town of Havenport. If this is true, then we need to exterminate them before they can attack the town and make sure they are wiped out." Ozpin said.

"But why us and not some of the more experienced teams?" Weiss asked.

"I received a report recently that you all might be interested in. It says that a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes was last seen entering that forest with only one other man about the same age who had pitch black hair and the same color eyes. If that doesn't interest you then I don't know what will." Ozpin said.

"We'll take the mission!" Ruby yelled.

"Very well then. Head for the airfield so a Bullhead can escort you to the region. You will, however, need to find another way back to Beacon." Ozpin said.

"Understood! Let's go guys!" Ruby said as they all left the office.

They all sat on the bullhead in an uneasy silence as they left Beacon and headed for the town of Havenport.

"Do you think it could be them? Jaune and that other guy I mean?" Ruby asked the group.

"That's highly unlikely." Weiss said.

"She has a point, Ruby. There are plenty of guys in Remnant who fit that description. Its very slim that it could be them." Yang said.

"And if it is them?" Pyrrah asked.

"Then we drag him back to Beacon! Even if we have to break his legs first!" Nora said.

"Nora..." Ren said.

"Sorry Ren. We will kindly ask him to return. And if he refuses then we'll break his legs." Nora said.

"That's... a little better." Ren said as Nora pecked him on the cheek.

"And if it is them we'll bring him back and tell him how sorry we are. After I smash a few of his teeth in of course." Yang said, cracking her knuckles.

Ruby gave Yang an angry glare as she was about to say something but by that time they had reached the landing zone. The pilot told them to get off before he flew back in the direction of Beacon.

"Well this must be the place. Kinda creepy isn't it?" Yang said as she looked at the forest where a number of Grimm could be heard within.

"That's an understatement." Blake said.

"Let's just get in there and get this done." Ruby said as she walked towards the forest followed by the others.

They felt as if they were being watched the entire time they were in those dreaded woods. Just in case they had their weapons at the ready. A branch above them rustled and they saw a cloaked figure run from branch to branch at an incredible speed.

Ruby immediately gave chase as fast as she could in a hope to catch the mysterious person leaving the others behind. She followed him until she rounded a large tree and stopped at seeing the most horrific sight she had ever seen in her entire life. There were hundreds if not thousands of corpses of Grimm ripped limb from limb, torn in half, hung by their entrails, and hung on spikes of earth. The ground was stained red by blood and the stench of it was everywhere. There was a forest of corpses strewn all over the field stretching for what seemed forever.

Ruby felt like she was about to vomit. If not from the stench then from the sheer brutality inflicted in this place. She took a few steps back before looking up and seeing the cloaked figure looking down at her with his cloak flapping in the wind. He then jumped to another spike and continued further into the forest.

The others arrived to see him jump away and had the same reaction as Ruby upon seeing all the Grimm.

"What on Remnant could have done this?" Weiss said in a slightly scared voice.

"I think we found that large pack of Grimm." Yang said as she put her arm over her nose.

"Very perceptive Yang." Blake said as she pinched her nose close.

"Thanks partner!" Yang yelled.

"Should we follow that guy Ruby?" Pyrrah asked.

"Yeah. I wanna know what happened here." Ruby said as she walked forward and stepped onto the still damp blood covered ground.

"It's not even dry yet. This must have just happened." Weiss said.

Ruby put her hood over her head and continued through the forest of bodies. After fifteen minutes of traversing through the copse forest, they were finally able to get out and sigh in relief. They began to walk further into the forest and then realized something.

They were completely and utterly lost.

Everyone except for Ren began to panic and began to argue with one another about whose fault it was that they got lost. Ren then hears something and makes the others shut-up with a shot from his pistol.

He then begins to follow the sound of two people talking not too far away. They then find themselves in an open clearing with a medium sized house in the middle.

"Who in their right mind would live out here?" Weiss said aloud.

"Someone who's got some pretty big balls, I can guarantee that much." Yang said.

They began to walk towards the house and as they did so they saw two people sitting on the front porch. They notice the group walking towards them and one of them goes inside as the other walks toward them.

"Can I help you?" the guy asks.

Pyrrah recognizes his voice and his pitch black hair even if it was much longer than it once was and his eyes that were as blue as the sky.

"Daegan Aedus!" Pyrrah shouts as she draws her weapon and lunges at him.

Daegan catched Milo by the middle of the sword and then holds off a bash from Akouo before jumping back.

"Do I know you?" Daegan asks.

"My name is Pyrrah Nikos and you have a lot to answer for!" she yells.

"Pyrrah? Oh! Your Jaunes old partner! Now I remember! And the rest of you must be his friends. Sorry, his former friends." Daegan said.

"We are his friends! And you will tell us where he is!" Ruby yells as she pulled out Crescent Rose.

"Funny. Because last time I checked you lot turned your backs on him and couldn't give two shits what happened to him. You didn't even come see him when he was in the infirmary back at Beacon. Now tell me what kind of friends do that?" Daegan asks.

They all feel an old wound reopen within their chests. It wasn't the fact that Daegan was bringing up the past was what hurt them so. It was the fact that everything he just said was completely true.

"Not gonna answer? Then allow me. Some pretty shitty ones of you ask me!" Daegan yelled with anger in his voice.

Everyone took a step back as Daegan's aura began to emanate from his body.

"Even if I knew where Jaune was, there's no way in hell I would let any of you within five miles of him! You've hurt him enough as it is!" Daegan yelled.

"Please, just let us talk to him so we can apologize to him! We just want our friend back!" Ruby says with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Tell me. Do you know what happens to a man when you throw him into a bottomless hole filled with nothing but darkness and loneliness?" Daegan asked.

None of them answered him and simply waited with baited breathe.

"I'll tell you. When that happens to anyone, no matter how strong they are both physically and mentally, may be eventually cracks will begin to form in their resolve. After that those cracks will completely and utterly destroy their resolve and there will be nothing left of the man he or she once was. The only thing that remains is the endless darkness that they were surrounded by. It becomes part of them and until the day they die it will never leave them. The Jaune Arc you once knew died a long time ago when you all turned your backs on him and threw him into that bottomless abyss. The man he is today is nothing like what he once was. And It's all thanks to you." Daegan said.

Ruby's hands begin to shake uncontrollably. It gets so bad she actually drops her weapon and then she falls to her knees as tears began to stream down her face.

Yang's eyes turn blood red as she charges forward. She was gonna make this guy regret ever making her sister cry no matter what. She reared her fist back and with everything she had aimed for his face as he stood there with his arms crossed across his chest.

A large explosion erupt as Yang made contact and the blast blinded everyone. Yang had a smug smile on her face believing she had just knocked him to the other side of the field. But as the dust from the explosion began to lift she found something completely different.

She had made contact, not with Daegan's face, but an aura covered hand of the hooded figure standing next to her. She immediately jumped back and as she did so she received a kick to the stomach that sent her flying into a tree.

"Why didn't you put up a rock wall to protect yourself?" the hooded guy asked.

"I knew you'd stop her." Daegan said.

"And if I hadn't of gotten here in time?" he asked.

"I'd be on the other side of the field with a few teeth missing." Daegan said.

"Funny." the cloaked man said as he then looks at the group.

His piercing blue eyes from under his hood shined threw and struck fear into them. Ruby swore she saw blonde hair near his eyes and his voice sounded really familiar. The man then turned around and began to walk away.

Ruby acted fast by grabbing Crescent Rose and steadying it. She aimed just beside the man's hood. She fires and the cloaked man quickly turned around and sliced the bullet in half as it zoomed past him on both sides of him. As they zoomed past they took his hood off of his head revealing his medium long blonde hair and a familiar face.

"Jau.. Jaune!?" Ruby said.

Jaune looked at her with cold emotionless eyes as he then turns around and begins to walk away.

Ruby begins to run after him but was stopped when a wall of earth comes out of the ground and stands in her way.

She looks to the side and sees that it was none other than Daegan who created it to cut her off.

"It was you who did that to all of those Grimm in the forest." Pyrrah said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"No. That was me. He just made the spikes for me to hang them on." Jaune said as he sat on top of the wall and looked down at them all.

"You... did all of that?" Pyrrah asked with fear in her voice.

"They were in my way. I've done far worse." Jaune said.

"What did Daegan do to you Jaune?! You weren't like this before!" Pyrrah yelled.

Both Daegan and Jaune began to laugh as they looked at the group.

"What did he do? When I needed a friend, he was there. When I was alone in the dark, he was there to help pull me out. He's the closest thing I have to a best friend and when my own family abandoned me his took me in and treated me as one of their own. Something none of you have ever done." Jaune said.

"Jaune were..!" Pyrrah was cut off when Jaune disappeared and reappeared next to her.

"Your what? Sorry? If you came all this way to say something as insignificant and useless as that you might as well leave now before I lose my temper. And for the record, your two years too late to apologize to me." Jaune said as he turned around and walked back towards the wall.

It opened up with a motion of Daegan's hand and the two of them walked through leaving the others alone with what they had done. Daegan looked back, smiled, and then the wall closed behind him.

Ruby transformed Crescent Rose back into its compacted form and then went and helped Yang up off the ground. She was in a great deal of pain since her ribs were cracked and Jaune knocked the breath out of her. They then proceeded to head back the way they came only taking one final glance back to see Jaune watching them from atop the wall with Daegan and two other people.

"Jaune. I'm so sorry." Ruby said quietly as she followed the others back into the forest.

"So what do we do now?" Daegan asked.

"Well, it is almost time for the two of you to return to Beacon. You did make a deal with Ozpin after all." Darian said.

"Fine. Then let's get this over with." Jaune said as he rested his head in his hand and closed his eyes.

"It'll be interesting to see what's happened since we left." Daegan said.

"Whatever." Jaune said.

"Jaune. Behave." Danilah said.

"Yes ma'am." Jaune said.

They then walk back to the house and grab their stuff before they head out in the direction of Vale.

 **AN: Alright just to clarify with this story the rate I am able to produce these chapter will depend on how much time I have. I'm about to start my senior year in high school and I also have two other stories I need to work on so don't be mad if I'm not able to get them out super fast. Also I would like to give a special shoutout to my new friend who has recently helped me with a few things I plan to do with this story and possibly more in the future. This shoutout goes out to my new friend The Champion of Fate. I would also like to thank my Beta Reader Ionized Rose. He has helped me out in a huge way and I could be any more grateful.**

 **Til next time guys!**


	3. Re-Initiated

Daegan and Jaune walked the streets of Vale taking in everything that had changed since they left.

"This place hasn't changed one fucking bit." Jaune said.

"Yeah. Look that old mans dust shop gotten broken into again. He seriously needs to change what he does for a living." Daegan said pointing at the old man as he talked to a police officer.

"You know that Torchwhick guy got out of jail right." Jaune said.

"I heard about it. You think it was him?" Daegan asked.

"Its a possibility. So what do you wanna do? We have an entire day before we head to the school." Daegan said.

Jaune looks to the side and sees two guys mugging a young faunus in an alleyway.

"You go do whatever you want. I've got some chores to do." Jaune said.

"And what might those be my friend?" Daegan asked.

"Taking out the trash." Jaune said.

Daegan smiled as he walked away and Jaune walks up to the two guys.

He grabs the back of their shirts and threw them against a wall. He then kicked both of them in the face sending their teeth flying.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah! Thanks!" the young faunus said before running away.

One of the muggers got up and pulled out his knife and slashed at Jaune.

Jaune dodged the first few strikes then grabbed the muggers arm and broke it in the opposite direction. He then pushed the muggers arm back and made him stab himself in the throat. Jaune then grabbed the knife and sliced the muggers throat open.

The other mugger looked in horror as his friend falls to the ground holding the gaping hole in his throat. He then tried to get up to run but felt something stomp down on his back.

Jaune applies pressure to the muggers back and breaks his spine making a large crack sound. He then goes and takes the muggers head in his hands.

"Pl-Please! Show mercy?!" the mugger said.

Jaune tilts his head up to look him in the eyes.

"Mercy?" Jaune asked.

The mugger lightly shook his head.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said.

He then twisted the muggers head and it breaking it in the muggers head now faced the opposite direction as his body fell to the ground and Jaune left the alleyway.

"Two down. A lot more to go." Jaune said as he walked off into the crowd.

* * *

 **~At Beacon~**

Ruby and the others were sitting in the mess hall eating lunch. Or atleast they were trying to. What Daegan told them were still circulating in their heads and it wouldn't leave them be. Not even in there sleep. Visions of Jaune standing amidst a forest of corpses with blood all over his face and on his hands haunted them all.

"Hey whats up with you guys?" Sun asked as he walked up with Neptune.

"We'd rather not talk about it." Pyrrah said.

Sun was about to say something else but after seeing Blake look at him with a mad glare and her shaking her head back and forth.

"So you guys here anything interesting recently?" Neptune asked as he sat down next to Weiss.

"No." they all said.

"Okay then." Sun said.

They all then heard a commotion behind them and saw team CRDL messing with a team od first years who had a faunus on their team. But before anyone could do anything Yatsuhashi from team CFVY walked up and slammed his fist into the side of Cardins face.

Fox then showed up with Velvet and Coco and made the rest of team CRDL leave dragging their fallen leader away.

"Why are they still here?" Blake asked.

"Because Cardins from a powerful family and his father keeps him here." Weiss said.

Cardin Winchester got back into his usual ruitine of bullying and harassing other students near the beginning of their second year at Beacon. He usually did it when team CFVY wasn't around since the two teams hated one another and they would always stand in their way.

"Sooooo you guys excited for the festival?" Sun asked.

"Yeah. Hope we can change things up a bit this year." Ruby said.

"I heard they're flying in a whole bunch of old huntsman from all over Remnent to supervise it. Dad and uncle Qrow said they'd be there too." Yang said.

"Yesssss!" ruby said as she trusted her fists into the air.

Everyone laughed at her and she sat back down and ate the rest of her food. Team CFVY came over and talked to them before heading off to their dorm.

Teams RWBY and NPR then began to head back to their own dorms when they were stopped dead in their tracks. By four people cloaked in black heading for the headmasters office. If that wasn't enough the shine of azure blue eyes were illuminated under one of the fours hoods. Two of them slightly turned their heads but then immediantly walked forward towards the main building.

"You don't think it could be...?" Yang began to say.

"Why would they return now? After what Daegan and Jaune said to us in the forest near Havenport why after two years would they return?" Weiss questioned.

"Weiss has a point. Lets just go back to our dorms. Before something bad happens." Ruby said with a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah. Its probably just a coincidence. Lets just go." Ren said.

Everyone then began to head for their dorms not believing what they had just seen.

* * *

 **~In Ozpins Office~**

Ozpin was sipping out of his mug when the elevator door opened and four people walked out. Two of them take their hoods off revealing themselves to Ozpins surprise.

"Well, well, well, never thought i'd see you two again." Ozpin said.

"Good to see you too Oz." Darian said.

"Your doing well for yourself." Danilah said.

"So I have. Now would your two companions please take their hoods off." Ozpin said.

The two of them took off their hoods and shocked Ozpin even more but he then bore a smile on his face.

"Now this is a surprise. Welcome back Mr. Aedus. And you as well Mr. Arc." Ozpin said placing his head ontop of his hands.

"Thanks professor." the both of hem said.

"So what made you want to retun? To be perfectly honest I didn't expect you too return after what happened." Ozpin said.

"I made a promise to you two years ago. I am here to fill my end of the bargain." Jaune said.

"Is that so? Well then we will have to see just how far you have come. The two of you will face two others in a two on two match in the arena tomorrow. If you win you are reinstated into Beacon." Ozpin said.

"And if we lose?" Daegan asked.

"Then you will be expeled from this academy and you will never become fully licsenced hunters. Am I clear?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah. We get you. So whens the match? And where are we going to stay? I hope you don't plan on us staying in our old rooms." Jaune said.

"My team is dead. They died on a mission a year ago. I just wish I could have helped them." Daegan said.

"It saddens me greatly to think of those three. They never gave up on you and never stopped asking me to go out and search for you. But you shouldn't blame yourself. The two of you will stay in an old dorm we have that is no longer used. It should suffice." Ozpin said.

The two of them nodded and went to find the old dorm.

"How is he Darian?" Ozpin asked.

"If there is anything left of the Jaune Arc that existed before he left he is burried deep within the new one. When he came to me he was hurting. Not of a wound of the flesh but of the heart. I doubt he will ever be the same." Darian said.

"It's a shame that something like that had to happen for Jaune to realize his true potential. I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone too severely tomorrow." Ozpin said.

"You and me both old friend." Darian said as he and Danilah left the room.

* * *

 **~The next day~**

Ozpin and Glynda watched from the stands as Fox and Yatsuhashi of team CFVY sparred in the arena. in the end Yatsuhashi was the victor as Foxes bar went int the red zone and the match ended.

"Now that thats done we have a special event for today. We have two new arrivals that need to go through a match to be instated into Beacon. However if they loose they will never again be alowed to come close to the school." Glynda said.

"Now then we need two volunteers to be their opponents. Any volunteers?" Ozpin asked.

"We'll do it!" Sun said with his and Neptunes hands raised.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Neptune asked.

"Nope!" Sun said as he jumped into the ring pulling Neptune with him.

"Alright then. Mr. Aedus! Mr. Arc! Come forth!" Glynda said.

The members of teams RWBY, NPR, CFVY, and SSSN were shocked at the mention of those names. They were shaken even more when Daegan Aedus walked out alone into the center of the arena.

"Daegan? Wheres Jaune?" Ozpin asked.

Daegan didn't say anything. He simply pointed up and everyone looked up in time to see a dead and mutilated Nevermore fall through the ceiling. Its jaw had been broken, a giant hole gouged out of the center of its chest, and its wings were cut off. Jaune descended with his coat having bright red blood stains and grabbed its head and snapped its neck to make sure it was dead. He then slowly turned his head and smiled at Sun and Neptune who were at that moment scared shitless.

"Sun."

"Yeah Neptune?"

"If I die. I'm gonna haunt you for the rest of your fucking life." Nepyune said as he drew his trident.

Jaune jumped off the Nevermores back and stood next to Daegan as the Nevermores body began to fade away. The two of them bumped fists and waited for the match to begin.

"Jaune and Daegan vs. Sun and Neptune! Let the match begin!" Glynda yelled.

Sun hit his fists together and two aura clones ran after Jaune.

Daegan jumped over them and ran after Neptune and the two of them began to fight on the other side of the ring.

Jaune didn't move. He mearly raised his right hand and when the clones got close enough to him they vanished.

Sun didn't understand what just happened. He knew he could send his aura clones out long enough to hit Jaune but he had no earthly idea why they disapeared. He then pulled out his staff and charged Jaune.

Jaune in turn pulled out his new sword that resembled Daegans in a way except his had aura crystals along the blade and the outline of the blade was silver and shined in the light a bit. Jaune began to slowly walk towards Sun and swung his sword at him as he got closer.

Suns staff detached into its numchuck form and it wrapped around the sword as the other numchuck was aimed for Jaunes face.

Jaune managed to dodge the numchuck and grab it. He then pulled Sun closer to him and kicked him in his stomach knocking the breathe out of him and him into the wall.

Neptune had his weapon in its trident form as Daegan ran at him. He blocked a multitude of strikes by twirling the trident in a circular motion and then he stabbed at Daegan.

Daegans sword was stuck in between two of the tridents tips as he tried to block the stab. He then pushed the trident back and sent Neptune back as well with a strong palm to the gut.

Neptune transformed his trident into its gun form and shot off a few shots at Daegan.

Daegan placed his hand on the ground and a wall of earth came out of the ground and blocked the shots. The wall began to crumble as the shots continued. Daegan then hit the wall with his fists and spikes of earth shot out of what remained of the wall.

Neptune was clipped by a few of the spikes and he fell to the ground as a little bit of blood began to flow out of the cuts.

Daegan charged forward and quickly kicked Neptunes weapon away as he picked him up back onto his feet.

Neptune punches the sword out of Daegans hand and unloads a barrage of punches onto Daegan.

Daegan catches Neptunes left fist and then throws a punch of his own only for it to be caught by Neptunes hand. He then reared his head back and delivered a devastating head butt to Neptune.

Neptune stumbles back while holding his head unawear that Daegan had gotten behind him.

Daegan wrapped his arms around Neptunes stomach and lifted him over his head and slammed him down onto the ground behind him.

Neptune was having trouble breathing as he rolled around on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. The last thing he saw was a boot aimed at his face before everything went black.

Sun had by this time reconnected the two ends of his staff and was hitting Jaune with everything he had.

Jaune was being pushed back and was on the defensive. He was blocking every strike but it was obvious he was having trouble. His sword was then knocked out of his hands and was stabbed into the wall.

Sun then slammed his hands together to create his aura clones but to the shock of both himself and to everyone in the stands... nothing happened. He slammed his fists together several more times but to no avail.

"What the fucks going on?! Why can't I summon my clones?!" Sun yelled aloud.

Jaune simply smiled and upper-cutted Sun in the jaw and sent him flying into the air.

Daegan caught Sun in midair and used him as a shield when the both of them came down back to the ground leaving a human shaped dent in the ground. He then got up and walked back a bit.

Sun rolled onto his back and attempted to get up but he was then stuck in place as spikes of earth came up around him and pinned his limbs to the ground.

Jaune retrieved his sword and walked over to where Sun was in a slow pace.

"Why...why couldn't I summon my clones when I was near you Jaune?" Sun asked.

"You really want to know? Hear i'll show you." Jaune said as he placed his hand infront of one of the spikes.

The spikes began to crumble and fall to pieces with Daegan smiling close by as it happened.

"My semblance is very unique. It allows me to stop both the semblences of others and them from using their aura in anyway when I am near them. Thats why you couldn't summon your clones." Jaune said.

"Huh. Looks like i've been out matched. You win. I concede." Sun said as he drifted off into unconciousness.

"Winners! Jaune Arc and Daegan Aedus!" Glynda yelled.

"Very good work you two. You are offically now reinstated into Beacon. Congragulations young men." Ozpin said.

The two of them bowed and went over to both Neptune and Sun and hoisted them over their shoulders. They then proceeded to take them out of the arena but not before looking back one last time at teams RWBY and NPR who were still stunned silent.

They then turned without uttering a word and vanished into the locker room as they headed towards the infirmary.


	4. Forming A New Team

Teams RWBY and NPR rushed to the infirmary to check on Suna dn Neptune after watching Jaune and Daegan wipe the floor with them. Weiss wanted to make sure that her boyfriend wasn't to severely hur after the fight and if he was she would mutilate the two who put him in that position. No matter what the cost may be. She ran ahead of everyone else faster then even Ruby could run without her semblance and got to the infirmary first.

"Weiss! Wait!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss payed her no mind as she opened the doors and saw Jaune and Daegan talking to the head doctor. Weiss assumed the worst and immediantly drew Myrtenaster and aimed for Jaune.

Jaaune noticed it out of the corner of his eye and pushed both the doctor and Daegan out of the way. He then held his hand out and grabbed Myrtenasters blade cutting his hand in the process.

"Weiss stop! What are you doing!" Ruby yelled.

"Have you gone mad?!" Yang yelled.

"No i'm doing what should have been done two years ago! He doesn't belong here! He never has he never will and i'll be damned if I let a monster like him stay here!" Weiss said as she tires to push Myrtenaster closer to Jaunes chest.

The blade of Myrtenaster cut even deeper into Jaunes hand as it drew closer towards his chest but then stopped as Daegan grabbed the dust barrel of the sword and looked at Weiss with anger in his eyes before snatching the sword out of her hands.

"Give that back you ruffian!" Weiss said before she was met by Jaune who stood in front of her with a cold glare.

"A monster am I?" Jaune said as he began to walk forward.

Weiss became terrified by what he would do to her and found herself backed up to a wall. He then slammed his fist into the wall next to where she was.

"Two things. One, If i'm a monster that means that your the devil. Two and I probably should have said this a very long time ago is this. Go fuck yourself princess." Jaune said as he walked back over to the doctor and he had him examin his hand.

Weiss slumped to the ground as Daegan walked over to her and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground next to her. He then walked away and back over to Jaune who was getting his hand bandaged up.

"How is it doc?" Daegan asked.

"He'll be fine. His aura has healed the wound mostly but if you have any pains in the next couple days come see me." the doctor said.

"Alright. Thanks doc." Jaune said.

The two of them then headed back for the door and passed by team RWBy and NPR without another word.

Ruby helps Weiss back to her feet and stands her up as she is still shaken by what just occured. They then headed to Sun and Neptunes room and found them not in the shape they thought they would. Instead of them in casts and in beds. But rather they were just getting bandaged up and resting. Were they hurt so little?

"Hey look who showed up!" Sun yelled as his arm was getting bandaged.

"Yeah. Whats u-AHHH! Watch it!" Neptune yelled.

"Sir. Try not to move. Or this will just take longer." the nurse said in a cheery voice as she stitched up the cuts he had gotten from the fight.

Neptune grumbled under his breathe as the nurse continued to stitch up his wound,

"I would ahve figured you two would be out after that beat down you two just went through." Yang said.

"Yeah. How are you two even able to move around?" Ruby asked.

"It was Jaune." Sun said.

"...What?" Weiss said.

"He took Neptune from Daegan and carried us on his shoulders here. Along the way he pumped his aura into us aiding our recovery by a little but nt much. That was a good fight too. I wouldn't mind another crack at the man to be perfctly honest." Sun said.

"Speak for yourself. It still hurts to breathe after that Daegan guy threw me across the arena." Neptune said.

"Wimp." Sun said.

"Damn straight! He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders across the arena! Only someone who's insane would want to fight a guy who can do that." Neptune said as the nurse finished his stitches.

"You gonna be alright?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah Snow Angel. I'll be alright. Just can't fight for a while." Neptune said as he kissed her on her forehead.

She hugged him close as she was still a little shaken and he did the same. He noticed her trembling but decided not to delve into it.

"You know now that I think about it I actually really want to fight the two of them." Yang said.

"See. Only the crazy ones." Neptune said.

"I really just want too see how far the guys has come." Yang said.

"He was able to cripple you with just one kick. I highly doubt you'd be able to do much against him." Weiss said.

"And you nearly pissed yourself when he got in your face so don't talk to me about that shit." Yang said.

Weiss grumbled as she glared at Yang and the two had a vicous stare down. You could almost see sparks coming off the two of them as they did so.

"Alright you two enough. Lets not start fighting while two of us are already beat up. Lets not add to that." Ren said.

"Yeah. We can't fight amoungst ourselves. Not now. What are we going to do?" Pyrrah asked them.

A dead silence filled the room. No one had any idea of how or what they could do.

 **~To Jaune and Daegan~**

The two of them walked the halls of Beacon after officlly being reintstated to Beacon. They noticed more then a few of the girls were talking amoungst themselves as they walked by and occationally wink and wave at them. Daegan smiled and enjoyed it since he never was good with the ladies when he attended Beacon before to be completely honest. Jaune could care less. If this was two years ago he would be strutting down the halls with his head held high. ut now he just keeps his eyes focused forward and pays them no mind.

"Well. Looks like were the center of attention now." Daegan said.

"Let them talk. It doesn't matter to me." Jaune said.

"Hmm! Listen man I know you have some bad memories from here but atleast liven up a bit. I'm not asking you to forgive the people here I never ask you to do that. But it wouldn't hurt for you too at least smile like you use too. If you won't do it for yourself then at least do it for me man. I worry about you." Daegan said.

Jaune took a deep breathe and looked up at the azure blue sky as the two of them went outside the building. The fresh air relaxed him to a dgree and then he looked back over at Daegn.

"Fine. I will 'liven up a bit.' But only when the members of team RWBY and NPR aren't around. Deal?" Jaune said.

"Deal." Daegan said as the two bumped fists.

The two of them then headed for the dorm Ozpin gave them to stay in. They hadn't been given a schedule or anything yet so they didn't need to attend any classes. Yet.

 **~To Ozpin~**

Ozpin sits at his desk and watches the match from earlier on his monitor over and over again. The sight of Daegan and Jaune working so well together brings memories back from when he himself and his old friend Darian were their age. The fights they got into, the monsters they killed, the memories they made, and the friendship they formed both on and off the battlefield. He smiled as the memories flooded his mind and he continued to watch the fight. He then pulls up another screen and pulls up a list of people that were proper candidates for Jaune and Daegan new team.

"Hmmm. Now hwuch of these students would work well with the two of them I wonder?" Ozpin said aloud.

Glynda then walked up to report to Ozpin and found him racking his brain on what he should do.

"Having trouble headmaster?" she said.

"Yes. I'm trying to find two people that would be suitable to become a team with Jaune and Daegan. So far I haven't found any that would work." Ozpin said as he slumped in his chair a bit.

Glynda tapped her chin as she too pondered the candidates. She then stumbles upon two likely candidates.

"Ozpin. How abut these two?" Glynda said as she pointed to them with her riding crop.

"Hmmm. Ailie Heolstor and Vince Lusro. The two of them have the necessary skills to be qualified with them. My only fear is that they don't get along with Daegan and Jaune." Ozpin said.

"Thats something that not even you can control Ozpin. They will either learn to work as a team like those who have come before them and will come after. Or they will fall." Glynda said in a cold tone.

Ozpins lets out a deep breathe and looks at her as he straightens himself in his chair.

"Very well then. Tomorrow we will hold a brief ceremony where the four of them will become team...uuuhhh team... give me a bit i'll figure this out." Ozpin said as he examined the four student initials and tried to come up with a name.

"Yeeeaaahhh. You have fun with that professor Ozpin." Glynda said as she turned away from the man as he struggled to come up with a name.

"This is gonna be harder then I thought." Ozpin said as he put his hands ontop of his head and put his head down on his desk.

 **~The Next Day~**

Jaune awoke from his bed at around 7:00 A.M. He turns the alarm on his scroll as he gets out of his bed. He grabbed his black shirt and put it over his scarred chest. He then pulled his grey pants on up to his waste and walked out of his room. He met up with Daegan as the two of them went down to the living room.

"This place is a mess. No wonder it was abandoned." Daegan said as he dusted off the counter.

"Yeah. We need to get some new stuff if were gonna stay here." Jaune said as he sat in a chair and it broke under his weight.

Daegan tries not to laugh at the sight and holds his hand over his mouth to stop himself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up Daegan. That shit hurt by the way. I think I got splinters in my ass." Jaune said as he got up off the floor.

Daegan laughed as he opened the fridge and found absolutely nothing. The only thing that was in their were a bunch of roaches. Daegan then slams the door shut.

"We need some new stuff. This place is fuckin disgusting." Daegan said.

"No shit." Jaune said.

"Soooooo you wanna go get somethin for breakfast?" Daegan said.

"Yeah sure." Jaune said.

The two of them change into their regular clothes and head for the cafeteria. They finally get there and get there food and sit down at a table far away from everyone else. They ate their breakfast and both of their scrolls rang at the same time as they both recieved a message from Ozpin.

The message read as such, "Boys, today the two of you will be offically be put into anothe team. Your teammates will meet you in the same place where you were put into your original teams and the four of you will become aquainted. The ceremony starts at 2:00 so be ready. From Ozpin."

"Atleast he's not making us go back to our original teams." Daegan said.

"Yeah thank Oum for that." Jaune said as he took a bite of his eggs.

The two of them ate their fill and walked around campus until it was time for them to become an offical team again. They then heard an announcement that tould everyone on campus to head to the main meeting room immediantly. The two of them walked up the stage and were met by two others.

One was a guy roughly about 6 foot 5 inches and he was a little on the slim side. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he wears a dark over coat with a grey shirt and dark pants underneath. His coat has two grey fingerless gloves on both hands that have two small disks attached to each on the inside of his jacket. He has a small dagger on his belt and sticking out of the pocket of his jacket appears to be a small hammer.

The other was a girl with hair as black as night with blood red eyes. She wore a black jacket that had two fingerless glover sown into it with a grey shirt underneathe it. She wore a pair of black pants and some regular black shoes. On her hip appeared to be a small metal pole and that was all she had.

"Ohhh! Look Vince! These two must be our new teammates! My names Ailie. Ailie Heolstor." the girl said.

"Nice to meet you." Daegan said.

"A pleasure." Jaune said.

"And this is my partner! His name is Vince Lusro! He doesn't talk much." Ailie said.

Vince slightly bowed to the two of them and they did the same.

"So! Looks like were a team now! I hope we can become good friends." Ailie said with a smile.

"I hope so too." Daegan said as he smiled back at her.

Ailie smiled at him thinking he was just being nice to her. But Jaune new better as he looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye. They were then called onto the stage by Ozpin. They stood side by side infront of the entire school as Ozpin read their names aloud to them all.

"Jaune Arc, Daegan Aedus, Ailie Heolstor, and Vince Lusro. The four of you have performed excellently and have found yourselves without a proper team for quite some time. From this day forward you four will be known as team... uhh team... any suggestions?" Ozpin asked the other teachers.

They all shrugged their shoulders as they two had no idea of what to call them.

"How about team DAVH? Team... Devil." Jaune said.

"Excellent suggestion mister Arc! From this day forth you will be known as team DAVH. Led by none other then the one who gave your team a name... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said.

"Eh what the hell? Why the fuck not?" Jaune said.

Daegan patted Jaune on the back as Ailie smiled at him and Vice gave him a thumbs up with a blank expression on his face.

"You all are hearby dismissed. And you four get aquainted. You four will be the best of friends before you know it. I promise you that much." Ozpin said.

Everyone cleared the hall and left only the four behind in an awkward silence.

"Soooooo you guys wanna go to Vale? We need to get some stuff for the house anyway. Its a piece of shit." Daegan said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and headed off towards the dust ship field to catch a flight.

"Intresting. Most intresting." Cinder said as she left the shadows and watched as the newly formed team left the room.

 **AN: Okay! This took a bit longer then I origianlly thought. Me and my partner Champion Of Fate had to discuss this new OC we made and it took a bit to figure out everything about him. We also discussed a subject that some of you have been wondering about and I have been debating. Will Jaune be paired with anyone? I can say right now that I have mad a decision and thats all your getting out of me. Champion is mostly responsible for Vinces character, how he looks, acts, his powers, and his weapons. And before any of you ask no he is not a mute. He just doesn't talk much. Anyway thats about it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and that you tune in next time when the next chapter is released.**

 **And by the way! Do not question us on the new team name. It took a long ass time to think of one so do me a favor and don't question it. At all. What Ozpin was feeling was how we felt trying to find a name.**

 **Until then see you later!**


	5. Team Devil Goes Shopping

Jaune, Daegan, Vince, and Ailie walked the streets of Vale side by side as they searched for a place to buy some new furniture. A few of the guys in Vale were looking at Ailie as she walked along side her teammates and the girls kept stairing at the other three. None of them really cared as they continued to go from store to store.

They eventually found a shop that sold basically everything they were going to need. They entered the place and were immediantly hit by a large gust of cold air. The place was alot cooler then the street that was for sure. The four of them dispersed and looked for what they needed.

Jaune looked and found a new fridge for the house. It was gey and had one side where regular food went and the other side was where all the stuff that needed to be frozen went.

Daegan found a wide screen tv that would fit in the living room. It was roughly 50 inches wide and came with a gaming console. He would get it no matter what.

Ailie found four nice soft looking beds and found four sets of quilts with matching pillow cases and sheets. They each matched the four members of team Devil in their colors and the style of each.

Vince found four recliners and a coach that looked comfortable. The coach could become a bed and the chairs each had cup holders and the bottom could raise up.

The four of them met at the check out counter with what they wanted to get. They told the chashier what they were getting and it summed up all together to be about 15,000 lien.

Daegan, and Jaunes jaws hit the floor. None of them even combined had enough money to pay for that. They were shocked even more when Ailie pulled out a card and gave it to the cashier and payed for it in full.

"What?" Ailie asked.

"How much money do you have?!" Daegan asked.

"My father is a buisness partner with the Schnee dust company as well as a member of the council of Vale. He gave me this in case I were to ever need it while at Beacon." Ailie said as she got the card back.

The three of them were wide eyed as the people who worked in the store brought everything that they had just bought to them.

"Vince. You know what to do." Ailie said as she exited the store.

Vince let out a heavy breathe as he motioned to the guys that he had everything handled and that they could leave. The two of them walked outside waiting for the two of them.

"You sure he can get all that stuff? I don't know if he can get all that stuff out of there." Jaune said.

"Oh don't worry about Vince. He has a nack for this kinda stuff. Now lets go get some food from the grocery store." Ailie said.

Daegan and Jaune looked at one another and simply shrugged as they followed their new teammate while Vince got everything from the store.

* * *

 **~To Beacon~**

Sun and Neptune were finally released from the infirmary after the ceremony. They met up with teams RWBY and NPR at the main court yard an hour after they were released.

"So Jaune and that Daegan guy got their own team? Good for them." Sun said.

"Yeah...good for them." Pyrrah said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Ruby put her hand on her fellow leaders shoulder and looked her in the eyes as she turned towards her.

"Pyrrah. I knw how you feel but we can't give up on him. He may not have the same personality as the guy we knew but deep down he is still the same Jaune we at one time... called a friend." Ruby said.

"That is until you all left him to sit alone in the shadows." Ren said.

"Ren!" Nora yelled.

"What do you mean?! You did the same thing!" Weiss yelled.

"You don't think I know that?! I tried to talk to you all about forgiving him but you were too stubborn and you couldn't see that he was in pain! You wouldn't listen to what I had to say and only after he leaves do you realixe your mistake! We have no one to blame other then ourselves!" Ren yelled shocking everyone at the sharpness and anger in the usually calm mans voice.

There was an uneasy silence that came across everyone at that time and it was only broken once Blake decided to say something.

"Daegan was right. We don't deserve to call Jaune our friend. Not anymore." Blake said.

"What are you talking about?! Even if he is right that doesn't mean we need to give up on trying to apologize to him!" Weiss said.

"Coming from the girl who tried to kill him." Sun said.

"Dude. Too soon." Neptune said.

"What?! Its true!" Sun said.

Neptune was about to say something in protest but Weiss stopped him.

"Neptune its okay. What I did was... wrong. And I will take whatever punishment that may come my way." Weiss said.

Sun was about to apologize for what he said but he then noticed a Bullhead began to land and someone exit it and begin to walk away.

"Hey. Whos that?" Sun asked.

Everyone looked to where Sun was looking and saw none other then Vince Lusro the silent member of team DAVH walk away from the nearby air field and walk towards them.

"Isn't that the guy who was put onto Jaunes new team?" Pyrrah asked.

"Yeah! What was his name again? Vance Lurso or something?" Ruby asked.

"Vince Lusro." Ren said.

"Thats it!" Ruby said as she slammed her fist down into her open hand.

"Soooo what do we do?" Neptune asked.

"Lets talk to him. See if we can learn anything about him." Blake said.

"Alright. I just hope he's nice." Ruby said.

Vince walked towards them with a small bag in his hand as he headed for the location of the house that Jaune gave him earlier that day.

"Hey Vince!" Ruby yelled.

Vince stopped and looked to his left at the young black and red haired girl who had yelled her name. He had seen her around campus before but knew nothing of her. He also wondered how she knew her name but he came to the conclusion that she had remembered it from the assembly earlier in the day.

"Where you goin? Whats in the bag? Wheres the rest of your team? How tall are you? What kind of weapons do you have? Can I see the-?!" Ruby was cut off as Yang put her hand over her sisters mouth to stop her.

"Sorry. She gets excited when she meets new people. Anyway this is Ruby my sister, I'm Yang, this is Blake, and the ice queen over there with the blue haired guy is Weiss." Yang said.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled.

"Anyway my names Pyrrah Nikos. This Lie Ren, and the other member of my tam Nora Valkyrie." Pyrrah said.

Vince slightly bows his head and begins to continue walking past them until a certain blonde bawler stepped infront of him.

"Hey! Whats up with you? Don't you talk?" Yang asked.

Vince nodded his head in a yes motion.

"So what you just don't talk to people?" Yang asked.

Vince shook his hand in a 'kindof' motion.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked.

Vince shrugged his shoulders as he walked past the blonde brawler and continued on his way.

That guys a little wierd. Why do you think he doesn't talk?" Yang asked.

"Maybe he's shy." Blake said.

"Maybe he's not smart enough to know how to speak properly." Weiss said.

"Why are you always so negative?" Yang asked.

Before the two of them could start arguing Ren said something.

"OORR! Maybe he just doesn't talk to people he doesn't know." Ren said.

Everyone nodded their heads as they agreed with what Ren said.

"Wheres he going anyway? The dorms are that way?" Sun asked.

"I don't know. You guys want to follow him?" Yang asked.

After a few minutes of debating they all agreed and followed Vince from the shadows.

* * *

 **~Back To Jaune, Daegan, and Ailie~**

The three of them were currently going through a grocery store. Daegan and Jaune had to carry everything as they walked through and grabbed whatever food, or drinks they needed. They then headed for the checkout and Jaune noticed that a group of guys were watching them. Especially Ailie. They were watching her and looked her up and down. Jaune could tell what was going through their minds and he wanted to go over and smack the shit out of them for it. Daegan noticed it aswell and he felt the same way.

Ailie checked out all the food they had gotten and the three of them then left. The group from before had followed them out of the store and continued to follow them.

"Jaune you noticed them right?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah. They've been following us ever since we left the store." Jaune said.

Ailie stopped where she stood and so did the guys.

"Ailie? You okay?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah just hold this real fast." Ailie said as she hung her purse around Daegans neck.

She then walked over to the group that had been following them for a while.

"Hey baby! What you doin?" the leader of the group said.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering why you were following me." Ailie said with a smile.

"Well how about you ditch those two losers and we can speak about it in private? What do you say?" he asked.

"Hmmm. Tempting but i'm afraid i'm gonna have to decline." Ailie said as she turned around.

The guy then grabbed her arm and began to squeeze down on it.

"Come on don't be like that! Lets just tal-!" the guy was cut off when Ailies staff smashed into his gut knocking the breathe out of him.

She then took her staff and smashed it into the back of his head. She then used the staff to block the attacks of the other two guys. She then spun the staff hitting them both in the face. The two thugs then threw a punch and Ailie bent back and the two thugs punched one another in the face. She then sweep kicked the both of them as she leaned back up and hit them both in the head with the end of her staff knocking them both out in the process.

The leader of the group then reached into his coat to pull something out of it before he realized that Ailie was pointing the bottom of her staff at him as the tip of a spear poked out and was an inch away from his throat.

"You really want to continue this?" Ailie asked.

The thug shook his head and Ailie retracted the tip of her spear from his throat.

"Good!" Ailie said as she kicked him in the face knocking him out as she put her staff back into its compact form.

She then walked back over to her two new teammates with their eyes wide.

"Well i'm glad your on our side. Your pritty good with that staff. Probably better then Sun." Jaune said.

"Thanks Jaune! Noow then lets get back before we miss our flight back." Ailie said.

"Or someone else tries to mess with us." Daaegan said.

The three of them began to walk back to the airfeild as he police showed up and arrested the three thugs who had ataacked their teammate. If Ailie hadn't been the one to fight them the police would be putting those three in bodybags instead of handcuffs.

* * *

 **~Back with Vince~**

Vince was still walking towards the house as teams RWBY and NPR followed him closely. Vince may not talk much but the man wasn't stupid. He knew someone or something was following him but had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Okay how far is this place away from the actual school?" Yang asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. It must be one of the really old dorms that hey use to use before building the new ones we live in today." Ren said in a whisper.

All of a sudden a Beowlof major jumped out infront of Vince. It growled at him and began to walk towards him as he stood still.

Vince let out a sigh as he put his bag down and he pulled out the small dagger that he had on his belt.

"Is he crazy!? He can't take on a Beowlof major with that little weapon!" Weiss said.

"We need to help him!" Pyrrah said.

But just as they were about to jump out and help Vince swung the dagger in a vertical slash. He then put the dagger away, grabbed the bag, and walked past the Beowolf as its head became detached from its shoulders and it fell to the ground.

The two teams were silent. The had no idea how he was able to slice the Beowolf majors head off with that little dagger he had.

Vince continued to walk as if nothing even happened a minute ago and finally came to the old dorm Jaune told him of. Vince walked into the house and immediantly knew why they needed to go to Vale and get some new stuff. The place was an absolute mess. Dust everywhere, broken chairs, bugs everywhere, and everything looked about it was about to crumble into dust.

Vince had a lot of wok to do as he opened up his bag.

* * *

 **~Back to Jaune, Daegan, and Ailie~**

The three of them had just landed in the airfield with all the groceries they had just gotten. Daegan and Jaune were having to carry it all as Ailie was the one who bought it all.

Daegan had to carry a few in his mouth since his arms were getting kind of tired. He could only communicate with small grunts and when he tried to talk no one could understand him. They then ran into a group of people that Jaune hadn't seen or talked to in a long time.

Team CFVY.

"Jaune? Is that you?" Coco asked as she pulled her sun glasses down to look at the guy.

"Coco. Its been a while. Still as fashionable as ever I see." Jaune said.

"Damn straight. So who are these two?" Coco asked.

"This is Ailie Heolstor the newest member of my team. And this is Daegan Aedus the other member of my team. I would of thought you would have known that from the assembly from earlier." Jaune said.

"We were out in the forest training. We must have missed the announcement." Fox said.

"You guys need some help? You look like you do." Velvet said.

"Yes please!" Daegan said mumbled.

Yatsuhashi and Fox took a few of the bags from Daegan and Coco and Velvet took some from Jaune and they began to walk back towards the old dorm led by Jaune. They then came across the Beowolf majors corpse and its body which sowly began to wilt away.

"Looks like Vince got into a fight." Ailie said.

"Vince did this? He's stronger then I thought if he could do this with that little dagger of his." Daegan said.

"Theres a lot of things you don't know about Vince. But don't worry he'll warm up to you two in no time." Ailie said.

The group then continued on and after five more minutes of walking they found the old dorm. They opened the front door and were met by an amazing sight.

Everything that they head bought was in the house and it looked like there was never any other crappy furniture before. It was all replaced by the brand new furniture.

"Maaaaannn! You guys hit the jackpot with this place! You got all this new furniture, and all this food! And you just got back!" Coco said.

"It appears so." Jaune said.

They all then noticed that the silent Vince had been on the coach and was flipping through the channels on the new tv. He turned his head and saw them standing there and simply waved before turning back to the tv.

"Hey to you too Vince." Jaune said as he walked past him and put the groceries on the counter.

"Good job buddy." Daegan said as he patted Vince on hs shoulder and did the same as Jaune followed by the others.

After everything was put up everyone sat in the living room on the new chairs and the new coach.

"Man this thing is comfortable." Daegan said as he slumped down into the chair he was sitting in.

"Yeeeaaahhh! These things were so worth it!" Jaune said as he stretched his arm above his head and then placed his hands behind his head.

"Exactly how did you afford all this stuff? You haven't been around long enough to get enough lien from jobs or contracts." Velvet said.

The three guys all pointed to Ailie as she flashed the card she used to buy everything. Coco then grabs it with Ailies permisson and looked at it.

"You bought all of this with this card? Can you and I go shopping together?" Coco asked.

"Sure. Why not." Ailie said.

Coco then noticed that Vince was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. When she noticed Vince then looked back at the tv as Coco looked at him.

"Whats up big man? Like what you see?" Coco asked.

Vince then felt his face heat up a bit as she continued to stare at him. He didn't make eye contact with her as she continued to look at him.

"Sorry. Vince doesn't talk to anyone he doesn't really know. Its just the way he is." Ailie said.

"So a silent giant? Sounds familiar." Fox said as he looked over at Yatsuhashi.

Yatsuhashi looks over to his friend and saw him smiling at him. He then turned to Vince and slightly bowed and recieved one in turn.

"Well we need to head out. You guys should do the same since your first day back starts tomorrow. See you later." Coco said as she left the house with the rest of her team.

Vince then decided o get up and headed up the stairs as he waved goodnight to his team. He walked to a room and they could all hear the door shut. He got the biggest room with the softest bed since hes the one who set it all up while everyone else was out.

"Well i'm gonna go get into the shower then head to bed. See you boys in the morning!" Ailie said as she too went up the stairs.

"So! What do you think of our new teammates?" Daegan asked.

"Vince seems strong and wise even if he doesn't talk much. He seems like he's been through a lot and thats probably why he doesn't talk to people. Ailie is strong, smart, and can more then handle herself in a fight. But what I think of her isn't important. What do you think of her?" Jaune asked with a smile.

Daegans eyes widened at the realization Jaune noticed how he looked at their new teammate.

"I just think shes intriguing." Daegan said.

"Uh-huh." Jaune said still wearing his smile.

Daegan yawned and got up after that.

"Well like she said we should head to bed soon. I'm just gonna head there now. See you in the morning Jaune." Daegan said as he walked up the stairs.

Jaune smiled as his best friend walked up the stairs. For the first time in over two years Jaune Miles Arc smiled a genuine smile like he use too at the thought of having a team he can rely on at his back again.

How long it will last though only Oum knows.

* * *

 **~The Next Morning~**

The members of team DAVH all met at the door and were dressed in their regular school uniforms. They hed just eaten and were going to go walk around campus for a bit before classes started. It took the four of them about another half hour to get back to campus. As they entered the main courtyard they heard people talking about them.

"Look! Its team DAVH!"

"Ooooo! That guy with the blonde hair is kinda hot!"

"Speak for yourself! I like the black haired one!"

"Naaa! The tall brown haired guy! Thats my type!"

All this and more is what they heard from every direction and frrom almost every person they past. They ignored every person they past and just continued onward. Until they turned a corner and accidentally bumped into a group of three other students who were dressed in different uniforms.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there. Here let me help you up." Jaune said.

"Its fine. Accidents happen. Thank you." the young looking black haired girl said as she took his hand.

"Watch where your going next time blondie." the grey haired guy said in an annoyed voice.

"Hey. Your friend said it was an accident so back off!" Daegan said as he sized up the grey haired guy.

The two of them were roughly the same size and just as muscular as the other. They staired each other down and little sparks could be almost be seen between the two of them. They only stopped once both Ailie and the green haired girl from the other team got between the two of them.

"Daegan. Not here." Ailie said.

"But Ailie he-!" Daegan was cut off when Jaune placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head saying no.

Daegan backed up after seeing that and went and stood next to Vince who was standing next to the wall just watching.

"Your lucky your girlfriend was here boy!" the grey haired guy said as the green haired girl pushed him back.

Both Ailie and Daegans faces turned a little red after he said that. They looked at one another and then back at the grey haired guy as he smiled at them.

"Mercury your not helping!" the green haired girl yelled.

"Emerald keep him restrained. Forgive him he's kindof overprotective of me. My names Cinder Fall. Its nice to meet you mister...?" Cinder said as she held her hand out to him.

"Arc. Jaune Arc. And the feelings mutual miss Fall." Jaune said as the two shook hands.

"This is Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black. They are my teammates." Cinder said motioning to the two as they still struggled against one another.

"this is Daegan Aedus, Ailie Heolstor, and Vince Lusro. My teammates." Jaune said as he motioned towards them.

"Well Jaune I hope the two of us can get to know one another a little bit better." Cinder said.

"I'd like that." Jaune said.

Cinder smiled at Jaune and also winked at him as she walked past the boy who was a little bit taller then him. Mercury and Daegan scowled at one another as they walked past one another. Ailies face was still a bit red in the face and didn't pay attention as they walked past as she placed her hands on her face. Vince watched them leave as a silent gaurdian ahd watches them until they rounded the corner and couldn't be seen again.

They then headed for Ports class and sat next to one another as everyone else began to enter the room and professor Port stood behind his desk waiting for the class to start.

* * *

 **~after two extremely long and boring ass classes~**

Jaune and Daegan had almost forgotten that it was almost possible for someone to die from boredom, and that someone could speak faster then the speed of light. They were finally in there last class with Glynda Goodwitch.

"Okay! Today we will have team on team combat! The teams will be chosen at random and everyone must particapate! Now let us begin!" Glynda said as the board above the arena began to bring up all the team names in a rapid motion.

The first name that came up was team DAVH.

Everyone on both team RWBY and NPR hearts stopped. They truly did not want to fight Jaune or really any member of team DAVH. They held their breathe as the other teams name came up over the board.

"The team name was team CFVY.

Teams RWBY and NPR both let out a relieved sigh as the members of team DAVH and CFVY locked eyes and began to descend into the locker room and got ready for the match.

 **AN: Okay so these chapters will not be as fast as this one was. I had a lot and I mean a lot of help form my writing partner today and it allowed me to get finished with this quickly. I'm sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger before the fight but I have reasons for it! The fight will start up in the next chapter and it will most likely take me a few days to write it all down.**

 **Until then I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you have a good day! Later!**


	6. Team DAVH vs Team CFVY

Jaune and his team entered the locker room and grabbed their gear for the match.

Jaune slid his coat over the shirt he had on under his uniform and placed his sword Blackout onto his back. He then grabbed a small object from his locker and stuffed it into his coat pocket and then slipped his boots and gauntlets on over his coat.

Daegan slips his coat over his black shirt that he put on after taking off his uniform. He then grabs his sword Blacklight and his twin pistols and puts them into their holstors on the back of his belt. Slips on his armored greeves and then closed his locker as he joined Jaune.

Vince took his dark overcoat and slipped it on over his grey shirt. He then grabbed both his dagger and the equally small hammer he had in his coat pocket. He then closed his locker as well and followed his teammates.

Ailie did the same as her team and put on her battle gear and took her uniform on as she stood at her locker. She took her staff in its compact form and placed it on her belt. Before she closed her locker she looked at a picture of her family, smiled, and then closed it after uttering something to herself.

The four of them then walked out into the arena and met their foes for todays match. The timer began to count down from 10 as the two teams stood in silence.

Jaune and Coco locked eyes and the two of them took hold of their primary weapons. Jaune placed his had on his swords handle as Coco firmly grasped her hand bag.

Daegan and Fox looked at one another with a look of excitement on both of their faces. Fox gripped his gauntlets tight as Daegan did the same with his blade as the counter continued to count down.

Ailie grabbed and extended her staff as Velvet got inot a fighting stance. Velvets aura began to surround her hands and feet amplifying them and Ailie did the same as her staff glowed a dark red.

Vince began to release his aura and a deep blue glow begins to surround his body as he pulls out his small dagger from his belt. Yatsuhashi thinks for a second of why he has such a small weapon but then remembers to not judge a weapon by its size and grabbed his massive blade off his back and readied to fight.

The timer hit zero and the eight combatants charged one another and commenced the battle.

Jaune zoomed past the others and went for Coco. The two met in the middle of the arena and began to exchange blows. Every strike Jaune made with either his sword or his fist was blocked and countered by Coco and her handbag.

Coco swung her handbag upward aiming for Jaunes jaw but he managed to dodge it by a hair.

Jaune swung his blade in a horizontal slash but Coco ducked underneathe it and then sweep kicked him.

Jaune caught himself as he fell and he and pushed himself upwards dodging a kick from Coco in the process. He flipped and landed on his feet and then charged at her again knowing he couldn't allow her to transform her handbag or else he was fucked. He then began to slash in a faster motion then before keeping Coco on her toes.

Coco was having more trouble then she had first thought. It was true she barely knew Jaune but she knew team RWBY since they were friends with Velvet. From what she had heard the boy shouldn't be this skilled but then again he did disapear for two years. She also had never seen him fight before so she was at a disadvantage in this fight when Jaune had seen and heard of herr fighting style. She needed to stay vigilant and wait for a moment to strike.

Jaune had been able to keep Coco from attacking him so far and that was a good thing in his book but he knew he couldn't let up. The moment he let his gaurd down would be the moment she were to kick him in the crotch and then slam his head into the floor. He did not want that. For more reasons then one.

Coco noticed after third strike Jaune left himself open for a brief instant but thats all she needed. After Jaune swung at her two more times she quickly kicked him in the chest sending him back a bit holding where she had kicked him. She then pushed a button on her handbag and transformed it into her gatling gun.

"Fuck." Jaune said.

"Game over Arc." Coco said as she began to fire at him.

Jaune began to reach for the weapon he hid in his coat pocket but as he did so a giant wall of earth came out of the ground shielding him from the barrage of gunfire.

Jaune looked over and saw Daegan with his hand on the ground as he just dodged an attack from Fox and was closer to the floor allowing him to make he earth wall. Daegan then jumped up and did a back flip kicking Fox in the jaw in the process and making a small trail of blood escape his mouth.

Fox wiped the blood from his mouth and resumed his assauly on Daegan. He began to unleash a barrage of kicks that were faster then the eye could see and Daegan so far was having difficulty blocking and dodging them.

Daegan was then kicked in the gut, then the chest, arms, and then finally his face making him fall back. He rolled out of Foxes next attack as he attempted to punch the spot where Daegan layed and he then tilted his head upward and locked eyes with Daegan. The two then clashed their blades together as they tried to over power one another.

Daegan then lifted and slammed his foot down and a large spike of earth came out of the ground aimed at Fox.

Fox jumped back in time to dodge a fatal wound but he was grazed by the spike and bled from a small wound on his shoulder.

Daegan then slammed his hand onto the ground making even more begin to go after him.

Instead of running away from the incoming projectiles Fox instead charged them and began to slice them all in rapid succession making them not as deadly then they were to begin with. Out of the corner he then saw Daegan with his blade raised as he came closer to Fox. Fox then flipped the blade on his gauntlet making them point forward instead of backwards and sliced across Daegans stomach. Fox smirked as he began to think he had won but then realized it was nothing more then a double made of earth.

Daegan then ran up from behind him and punched Fox square in the jaw making him stumble a bit. He then kicked him upward into the air.

Fox however was able to stable himself and dodged Daegans incoming stab and began to fall back towards the arena wall. He then had to dodge Daegans blade as Daegan threw it and it began to spin as it zoomed closer to him. Fox however managed to dodge by turning his body and the blade kept flying past. Fox smirked once more it was dejavu as Daegan punched Fox once more and the two fell to the ground. Fox kicked Daegan in the gut forcing him off of him and the two breathed heavily as they stood motionless.

"Nice try. But now you've disarmed yourself. Give up!" Fox said as he got back into a fighting stance.

Daegan smiled and held his hand out while doing so.

Fox wondered what he was doing but then realized what he was doing. He quickly bent forward dodging the black sword as it spun through the air and landed back in Daegans hand.

Fox looked up at Daegans smiling face and the two then charged one another once more.

Fox decided to take this fight to another place and as he neared Daegan he ran up onto the wall and ran up it.

Daegan turned and saw Fox looking back at him as he continued to run. Daegan enhanced his feet with his aura as he ran up the wall and chased after him. He then ran past Vince as he continued to dodge Yatsuhashis massive blade.

* * *

Yatsuhashi had been trying and failing to hit Vince. He managed to dodge under every strike Yatsuhashi swung at him. He knew what Vince was doing and he had to admit it was a brilliant strategy. But it wasn't going to work.

Vinces plan was to let Yatsuhashi tire himself out and then when he was down and tired he would finish him off. Vince then went wide eyed as Yatsuhashi began to one hand wield his sword and actually begin to strike even faster. Vince then figured he'd need to use his semblance as he baegn to funnel his aura into his small dagger.

Yatsuhashi noticed this and decided to take action. He took his sword into both of his hands onto his blades handle and slammed it into the ground causing the ground to explode and for rocks to fly everywhere.

Vince being fairly close to Yatsuhashi when this occured was sent back by it. He still continued to funnel his aura into the small blade and he then found his footing and took an odd stance.

Yatsuhashi then ran at him and raised his blade above his head and as he neared Vince he slammed his blade down only for it to be met by an equally large blade wielded by Vince.

Vince held the newly enlargened sword that was once a dagger. He then pushed Yatsuhashi back and then put the blade on his shoulder. The blade was now as large and as big as Yatsuhashies blade only he had had two curved sword gaurds above the swords grip, and the blade had inscriptions on it that were now visible since they were unreadable when the blade was still a dagger.

Everyone both in the stands and in the arena look at his new weapon and are baffled by how on earth he was able to transform that tiny dagger he had into the massive blade he now had.

"How on Remnant did he do that?" Velvet said as she struggled against Ailies bow staff.

"Hmm! Vinces semblance is growth! It allows him to enhance the size of anything he comes into contact with. He can enlarge his sword to be whatever size he wishes and he can make the blade of his sword grow in length. He can do it instintaneously and allows him to make strikes that seem invisible but he just extends and retracts the blade. Thats how he was able to cut that Beowolves head off the other day." Ailie said as she too struggled against Velvet.

Vince smiled a small smile as he grabbed his swords grip with both of his hands and charged Yatsuhashi.

Yatsuhashi did the same and as the two of them slammed their swords together a small shockwave erupted and destroyed part of the arena's wall. This continued on for quite some time with the two of them slamming their swords together and destroying even more of the arena in the process.

Vinces arms eventuallt started to get tired and he decided to shorten both the blades size and its length. He did it in an instant surprising Yatsuhashi in the process and making him slam his blade into the ground getting it stuck. Vince slashed Yatsuhashis shoulder and with his free hand he reached into his coat and pulled out a small hammer. He then enlarged it and hit Yatsuhashi in the chest with it forcing him back and denting his armor.

Yatsuhashi looked up from where he layed and saw Vince jump up into the air with both weapons raised. Yatsuhashi grabbed his blade and used it to block both the sword and the hammer. He then pushed up and jumped to his feet and the two once more began to clash.

Yatsuhashi slammed his blade into the ground once more causing the floor to be destroyed once again.

Vince then began to smash and cut all the flying debree that came him way. He then saw Yatsuhashi out of the corner of his eye and extended his hammers handle and it smashed once more into Yatsuhashis chest.

Yatsuhashi was slammed into the wall as Vinces hammer retracted and his armor had an even larger dent in it now. He felt his rib cage was cracked and he it hurt to breathe. He then noticed Vince running towards him and tore his armor off and concentrated his aura into his chest speeding up the healing process.

Vince enlarged both his weapons as he brought them down upon Yatsuhashi only to have them be blocked once more as Yatsuhashi looked up with a strained and pained face as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"This... Fight... Is far from over!" Yatsuhsashi yelled as he swung his blade and kicked Vince in the gut sending him back.

Vince held his gut in pain as he slumped down onto one knee. He then looked up at Yatsuhashi who's aura took the appearance of a firece dragon ready to strike behind him. Vince let out a small chuckle as he shrunk his hammer back to its normal form and placed it back into his coat as he enlarged his sword and use it to hoist himself back onto his feet. The two locked eyes once more as they're aura began to surge and envelop them as they charged once more.

* * *

Velvet and Ailie proved to be very evenly matched. Despite Velvet being more experienced and Ailie having an actual weapon they proved to be more then a match for one another.

Ailie spun her staff as she swung it all around herself trying to hit Velvet. She spun it behind her in a rapid motion.

Velvet managed to block the strikes from her bow staff by quickly gaurding with her arms and enhancing them with her aura. She used a martial arts style similar to Rens where she focused her aura into her palms and struck at Ailie.

Ailie amanged to dodge Velvets palms and manuver around them. She had seen that style before and knew that even a slight graze from an attack would hurt her immencly. Ailie managed to get her staff inbetween Velvets feet and actual mess with her stance causing her to lose all focus which is needed for that fighting style. She then swung her staff at Velvets head and missed her by a centimeter. Ailie then decided to get a little more serious and extended the spear tip that was in her staff and begun to swing and stab at Velvet in rapid succession.

Velvet was in trouble. Not only was she in trouble of getting seriously injured from Ailies spear but her fighting style was already found out and her weakness was exploited. She needed to think of something fast or else she was royally screwed. If she could just get that staff out of Ailies hands she could possibly get the advantage in this fight.

Ailie needed to end this fast. She didn't know anything about how Velvet fought besides her aura palm style. She had no idea what her actual weapon did or for that matter what it actually was. If she wanted to finish this fast she would need to get Velvet to surrender. Hopefully without seriously hurting her. Ailie stabbed her spear close to Velvets shoulder hoping to only nick her and cause her to not be able to use it only to have Velvet catch the spear with her bare hands and not let go.

Velvet held onto the spear as tightly as she could even with the spears blade digging into her hands. She then focused her aura into both her hands hoping to stop the bleeding. After that she then focused i into her left leg and kicked Ailie in the side sending her back a bit but she didn't let go of her weapon. Velvet then focused her aura once more into her palm and aimed for Ailies chest only to have Ailie jump back and let go of the staff. Velvet then threw the staff to the side and took her stance again.

"Without that staff your at a disadvantage. I would suggest you give up." Velvet said.

"Don't count me out yet Velvet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeves. Something you'll find out soon enough." Ailie said as she too took a fighting stance.

The two then sprinted towards one another and began to strike and kick at one another.

Velvet sent several aura infused palms at Ailie in rapid succession only to have them be dodged. She then threw a kick and she made contact with Ailies arm which she used to gaurd with.

Ailie then grabbed Velvets leg and threw her into the arenas wall. She then threw a punch at her and instead of hitting the young faunus she hit the arenas wall where Velvet once stood.

Velvet took this chance while she still had it. She slammed her palms all over ailies body making Ailies body surge with pain with every strike. She then ended it as she jumped up into the air and kicked Ailie to the ground. Velvet breathed as though she had just ran a marathon and bent over with her hands on her knees as she looked down at Ailie who layed motionless.

"Oum that hurt." Ailie said as she began to pick herself up off the floor.

She lifter her head up to show that she had a small trickle of blood coming from it. She got onto one of her knees and began to get up until she stood up on her own two feet once more.

"How? How are you even able to stand after that?" Velvet questioned.

"don't get me wrong. That has go to be the most painful thing i've ever gone through in my life. But i'm no weakling. The moment you started to hit me I began to channel my aura into where you struck me. Its dampeded the pain enough so that I can stand but it still hurts." Ailie said as she wiped the blood away from her mouth.

Velvet then rushed her so to hit her once more with her aura palm only for her wrist to be caught by Ailie. She then attempted to hit her with her other hand only for it too to be caught. She then began to feel as though a small electric shock was being channeled into her only for her to realize that it was coming from Ailie. She attempted to pull herself away but only for a large shock to hit her back and make her body cringe in pain.

"What... was... that?" Velvet questioned aloud as her body still trembled from being electrocuted.

"My semblance allows me to both control and summon electricity. I sent a large jolt through your entire body. I'm more surprised your still conscious actually." Ailie said.

Velvet's body stopped twitching and she began to funnel her aura into her hands once again.

Ailie coated her hands in electricity as she readied for their fight to recommence.

The two of them then rushed one another making bolts of electricity and waves of aura fly everywhere.

* * *

Jaune was in trouble. He didn't have much cover left and Daegan was too preocupied to help him out. He then decided he had no other choice and pulled the small object from earlier out of his coat pocket. He firmly grasped it in his left hand as he held his sword in his right and rolled to the side. He then pressed a button and the small bow like object expanded into a large kite shield. He then began to run towards Coco shield in hand.

Coco then began to fire at him as he blocked the hail of gunfire with his shield. As he got closer and closer she stopped firing and swung the gun at him.

Jaune jumped up onto the end of the barrel of the massive gun as she swung it and it prapelled him into the air. He then sheathed his sword and pressed another button on his shield and it turned into a large bow. Instead of a bowstring it just had a rope of aura that Jaune produced as he funneled his own aura into the bow. He then drew the string back and four arrows made of white aura appeared in between his fingers. He drew them back as far as he could and then released them as they were aimed at Coco.

Coco had to move fast. She jumped up into the air with her gatling gun back in its handbag form and she was only scraped on the side of her leg by one of the arrows. It hurt like hell but she could still use the leg. She was then surprised to see Jaune aim another arrow into his bow and fire it at her. She tried to kove to the side and succeeded in doing so. The only draw back was the arrow hit and pinned her handbag to the wall by its strap.

Jaune smirked as he turned his bow back into its compact form and drew his sword once more.

"Have to admit i'm impressed Jaune. Never figured you one to use a bow though." Coco said.

"It suits my needs." Jaune said as he readied his stance.

"Well it seems I am at a disadvantage. Whatever will I do?" Coco said sarcastically.

Fox then appeared next to her with his breathe ragid and sweat pooring from his forehead. He had also grabbed Coco's bag and handed it to her.

Daegan then jumped down off the wall and landing next to Jaune in almost the exct same state as Fox only his coat was a bit torn and he was bleeding from a few wounds he had gotten.

Yatsuhsashi walked up with his sword on his shoulder and his clothes under his armor shredded.

Vince was in almost the same condition only he was breathing harder and he had his sword in more of a long sword form then a great sword as he walked up next to his team.

Velvet was still twitching a little bit after being electracuted and her outfit was torn. She was almost out of aura and could tell she wouldn't be much help for much longer.

Ailie walked up with her staff in hand with her dark red aura still healing what Velvet did to her earlier. Small bolts of lightning sparked off all around her body as she stood next to her team and readied for the final showdown.

"Got to admit Jaune you impressed me with that little bow manuver of yours. But what were about to do is gonna surprise you even more." Coco said.

As if on que all four members of team CFVY flaired their aura what was left of it four auras began to merge together and Coco began to channel it all into her gatling gun as it began to spin rapidly. She then fired a barrage of aura enhanced rounds at the four of them with everything they had left.

Vince acted fast and got infront of his team and put his fist in front of himself. He then channeled his aura into the small disk on his fingerless glove that was attached to his coat and the disk grew in size and shielded all four of them from the barrage of bullets. He did the same with his other hand and he incased his team in a protective shield and the four of them were out of harms way. For the moment.

Ailies arms begins to be surrounded with electricity and ilumanates the sphere they were in.

"Everyone alright?" Jaune asked.

"I'll be alright." Ailie said as she caught her breathe.

"Yeah. For the most part. Good work big man." Daegan said.

Vince was breathing heavily as he continued to hold up his shields. Sweat poored from his forehead and his legs began to wobble uncontrolably.

"He can't stay like that much longer. We need to do something fast of were gonna win." Daegan said.

"Good thing i've got a plan. Now listen closely." Jaune said as he placed his hand on Vinces shoulder and began to give him his aura so he could replenish his own.

Team CFVY was out of breathe as Coco eased off the trigger of her gun and she fell to her knees along with the rest of her team who were in basically the same state she was in.

Yatsuhashi used his sword as to help stabilize himself as he slowly tried to get up but found he had no strength left to do so.

Fox tried to stand but continued to fall back onto his knees.

Velvet managed to walk over and help both Yatsuhashi and Fox to their feet as she began to slowly heal them with what little aura she had left to use. She then felt as though every last ounce of her aura was gone. As if something had just drained her completely but she knew she had some left. Enough to heal the others at least.

The shield dome that Vince had made began to shrink turning back into the small disks on his coats gloves. Velvet felt her aura somehow return but as it did she saw Jaune who had four aura arrows ready and pulled back as far as they could go. He then aimed and released them at team CFVY.

The four of them with what little strength they had left managed to dodge the arrows only to find their feet trapped in the earth beneath them as Daegan had placed his hands on the ground to create the trap.

The four of them broke free in time before Jaune could fire at them again and jumped into the air. But that was exactly what Jaune wanted them to do.

All of a sudden a medium sized hammer smashed into Cocos stomach and she smacked into the other members of her team and were slammed into the arenas wall. The four of them then fell motionless from the pain as Ailie stood below them waiting for them to get close.

Ailie held her hands out with sparks of electricity bolting off of them. She then flung her hands upward and shocked them all with a large jolt of electricity as they fell to the ground and fell unconcious.

"Winner of the four on four match team DAVH!" Glynda said.

The four members of team DAVH almost fell to their knees from exhaustion. Jaune hoisted both Daegan and Ailie onto their feet as they had fallen to their knees. The four of them then walked dover to the unconciouss members of team CFVY and helped them to their feet.

Jaune hoisted Yatsuhashi up and put his arm over his shoulder and basically dragged him to the locker room.

Daegan grabbed and put Fox up onto his shoulder as he slowly began to walk out of the arena following his leader.

Ailie did the same thing Jaune did with Yatsuhashi only with Velvet. She placed her hand on Velvets back and began to channel her aur into the girl and heal her from the wounds she had sustained from the fight. She then followed her teammates out of the arena.

Vince was the last one to leave the arena. He picked up Coco bridal style and he walked out of the arena along with his team.

Cinder watched the fight from the stands along with her two henchmen with great intrest.

'You continue to intrigue and surprise me Jaune Arc.' Cinder thought to herself as she got up and left the arena with a small smile on her face.


	7. Team DAVH's First Mission

It has been two days since team CFVY faced off against team DAVH and the only member of team CFVY to not wake up yet was their leader Coco. Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi were all able to go back to classes since their wounds weren't as severe as Coco's. She had a few cracked ribs and Vince blamed himself for that being he slammed his hammer into her gut most likely causing it. The rest of team DAVH would come and check on both her and him and drop off something for him to eat since he decided to watch over her while the others were away. He spent his time flipping through the channels on Coco's television, reading various books and comics, sleeping, and eating the food the others had brought.

It wasn't very exciting.

After a while of doing basically nothing the rest of team DAVH showed up to both check up on Vince and Coco.

"Whats up big man?" Daegan asked.

"..."

"Right. Good talk Vince." Daegan said.

Ailie went over and started to pump her aura into Coco to speed up the healing process. Ailie trained in healing aura her first and second year from the head nurse so she was fairly adept at it. Coco glowed a deep red as Ailies aura flowed throughout her entire body. Ailie then stopped doing so and took a deep breathe as she had just poored a quarter of her aura into healing Coco.

"She should wake up in a bit Vince so don't worry. I need to get some sleep so i'll see you back at the dorm. Comeon you two your coming with me to make sure I don't collapse on the way there." Ailie said as she grabbed and dragged them both out of the room.

Vince let out a small chuckle at the sight of it and put his feet up as he began to read the newest X-ray and Vav comic.

* * *

 **~a few hours later~**

Vince was passed out with the X-ray and Vav comic over his face and was sleeping quietly as Coco began to stir from her slumber.

She opened her eyes and saw him sitting next to her bed and she wondered why he was there and not her teammates. She sat up slowly and reacched for the comic but was surprised as Vince grabbed her wrist and pulled the comic off of his face and pened his eyes to look at her.

Vince popped his neck before he got up out of his chair and went over to grab something. He brought it back and handed it to Coco. It was a letter along with some food.

It was from Velvet. It said that Vince basically offered to watch over her since he didn't leave anyway accept to go to class. The food was from the cafeteria and Coco ate it as thugh she hadn't eaten in months. It had only been a few days but still she scarfed it down as if it was nothing.

"Thanks uhhhh Vince right?" Coco asked.

Vince shook his head yes.

"Well thanks for bringing me this. I needed it." Coco said with a smile.

Vince smiled back and prepared to leave but before he did he grabbed a bag and handed it to Coco before he walked out thee door.

Coco opened the bag and found the most horrific sight. A lot of homework that was due the very next day in class.

"FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" Coco yelled.

Vince silently chuckled as he quickly walked from the infirmary and back to his teams dorm. He walked towards the dorm and noticed the biggest dicks in Beacon team CRDL messing with a first year team. Vince hates bullies especially one like Cardin and his little group of followers so he did what he would do in any other situation.

Vince walked over and shoved Cardin out of the way and stood between him and the first years as Cardins team rallied behind their leader.

"Who the hell are you?! You wanna die?!" Cardin threatened as he drew his mace.

Vince did the same and enlarged his sword and hammer.

Sky, Dove, and Russel began to back away as he stared them down and Cardin readied to attack him.

Cardin raised his mace and was about to hit Vince when a black sword intercepted his mace and redirected the strike and he hit the ground.

Cardin then came eye to eye with none other then Jaune Arc who was standing infront of Vince with a death glare.

"You alright Vince?" Jaune asked.

Vince gave him a thumbs up.

"So this freaks on your team? Should have known. Now scram before I show you why i'm the one that runs this place!" Cardin proclaimed as he threw a punch.

It was blocked by Daegan and Cardin felt a metal rod hit him in the gut and he then got kicked upwards by Jaunes foot and he landed behind his team as they rushed to his side.

"Your gonna regret that Arc. You and your team are so dead." Cardin said as he gripped his gut in pain and was carried off.

"Jackass. Even after two years he still hasn't changed." Daegan said.

"They've been like this for the past two years. They've been terrorizing the younger students and the faunus." Ailie said.

"Someone needs to put them in their place." Daegan said.

"We'll deal with them when the time comes. For now Ozpin sent me a message. He wants to see us apparently we have a mission." Jaune said.

Vince shrunk his weapons and sent the first years on their way before they all headed for the headmasters office.

* * *

 **~Ozpins office~**

Ozpin was looking over another report as team DAVH entered his office.

"Good the four of you are here. I have a mission for you." Ozpin said.

"Professor I thought we got our first missions of the year after the dance." Ailie said.

"Under normal circumstances yes. But this isn't some elaborate mission for the four of you. It is mearly a simple extermination mission. This will also test how well you all do in the field against grimm." Ozpin said.

"We'll take the mission." Jaune said.

Jaune walked up and took the mission report and Ozpin then sent the details to all of their scrolls and they were then dismissed.

The four of them head to the airfield and board a Bullhead and are flown out of the sight of Beacon to the far western part of the kingdom of Vale close to the border with Vacuo. It was known for being almost lawless in that region outside of the jurisditction of both kingdoms and the people there didn't like hunters of any kind. They got off the Bullhead and headed for the nearest village to find out about the grimm horde nearby.

"Damn. Were too late." Daegan said as they approached the village.

They found the village absolutely destroyed and only a few people remained that could still defend themselves. The place was a wreck. The grimm had been attacking this place for days and it was on its last legs.

"We need to help these people. They can't survive another night out here." Ailie said.

Vince shook his head in agreement.

The four of them walked into the village and found very few that could still walk or defend themselves from another attack.

"Great. Just what we need." one villager said.

"Hunters. I bet they lured the grimm here."

"They let this happen by not getting here before they attacked."

"Maybe they can stop the attacks."

"Did you see the leader of that horde?! Theres no way some kids could kill that thing!"

The four of them heard this and more as they made there way out of the village following the tracks of a giant pack of grimm. The sun began to set however and they were forced to take shelter in a cave as it also began to rain.

Daegan gathered some fire wood and lit a match he had and made a fire as he sealed the caves entrance. He then noticed Ailie was drenched and he decided that he would help her out.

"Here." Daegan said as he handed her his coat.

"Your giving me your coat? But don't you need it? It's cold in here." Ailie said in protest.

"I'll be fine don't worry. You need it more then I do as of right now." Daegan said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ailie said as she wrapped the coat around herself and a small red blush spread across her face.

It grew even more intense as she looked at Daegans now drench upper body and his toned muscles that seemed ready to rip the shirt he was wearing to shreds. She averted her gaze as she noticed that he was staring back at her causing her face to become almost completely red.

Jaune chuckled at this and turned his attention over to his silent companion. He knew very little of him or Ailie for that matter so he came up with an idea.

"Well since we can't really go anywhere how about we tell each other who we are. I'll start. My name is or at least it was Jaune Arc. I am the only son of Alexzander and Marietta Arc, the seventh eldest out and only guy in my family, I have seven sisters two of which are my twins. I was orginally on team what was JNPR as leader but it was found out that I had faked my transcripts to enter Beacon so my team and my friend's distanced themselves from me while everyone else cursed my name. I decided to leave but before I did I met Daegan and he offered me a place to stay. His father trained me and helped me improve immencely and helped me become the person I am today." Jaune said.

"Is that why you don't like teams RWBY and NPR? And what do you mean you were an Arc?" Ailie asked.

"Yeah. There are some other reasons like they always pittied me and looked down on me as if I was some lesser being just because I wasn't as skilled as them. I knew that they saw me that way and I absolutely hated it. As for my name my family didn't know about the transcripts and found it completely dishonarable. Honar is a big thing in my family so for it they disowned me and told me I was no longer welcome with them. With my former friends and family basically leaving me to rot I decided that I no longer cared. I would do whatever it took to not only become the best huntsmen in all of Remnant but also so I can show them just how wrong they were." Jaune said.

"Could you ever forgive them? I'm not saying that you should but do you think you ever could?" Ailie asked.

"I don't know." Jaune said.

Vince looked at Jaune with understanding as Ailie felt sorry for him but was happy he was here now and they were all a team.

"My name is Daegan Aedus. I was brought up on the stories of my mother and father how they fought to both be together and how my father helped stop the war. I've never thought of any other thing that I would want to devote my life too since I was basically born into the life of a huntsmen. I was on a team two years ago but before we got assigned a big mission I was injured in a fight with some grimm. The grimm had smashed into me and had broken my left arm, my right leg, and a couple of my ribs. I was told I could not participate in the mission and was forced to stay behind. During the time they were gone my injuries had healed but it wasn't fast enough. They had all been killed by an overwhelming grimm force and there was nothing I could do. Two weeks later I fought Jaune and we've been friends ever since." Daegan said as the two smiled at one another.

"My name is Ailie Heolstor. I am the second child of councilar Heolstor of the Vale council and heir to the Heolstor fortune. My father is also a buisness partner with the Schnee family and heads what the company does in Vale. I was motivated by my older brother to become a huntress. He was attending Beacon and unfortunately he died along with his entire team two years ago. I was so motivated that I was able to jump ahead an entire grade and was partnered with Vince. Our team was seperated on a mission and the others were cut down. We never found there bodies but we knew we'd never find them. He and I have had each others backs since then and he's always been there for me when I needed it. He's like a brother to me." Ailie said.

Vince smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up meaning he felt the same way.

"Do you have history with Weiss schnee?" Jaune asked.

"To a certain extent. We've talked before and we use to play together as kids but we've never been close. The last time I spoke to her she told me about some guy who was a complete dufiss and would flirt with her nonstop. She really didn't like that guy." Ailie said.

"Feelings mutual. At least now it is." Jaune said.

"Oh i'm so sorry Jaune! I didn't know." Ailie said apologetically.

"It's fine Ailie. I could care less how she see's me now. Whatever feelings of love I once had for her have long died in my heart. So she can go screw herself." Jaune said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned up against the caves wall.

Ailie and Daegan laughed at what Jaune said.

Daegan didn't like her for her uptight personality and her thinking she was better then everyone else simply because she was born a Schnee. The fact she tried to kill Jaune was just more fuel for him to dislike her.

Ailie never disliked Weiss but she wouldn't exactly call themselves friends. She knew she thought herself abve everyone else simply because what her last name was but too reject and belittle someone just because they weren't from the same background as you was despicable.

Vince felt the same as Ailie. He then noticed both Jaune and Daegan were looking at him as if waiting for him to say something.

"Guys. Vince doesn't really talk much. It's not that he doesn't like you its just that he-!" Ailie was cut off mid sentence by Vince as he put his hand up to stop her.

Vince inhaled through his nose and then exhaled then looked over at his teammates.

"My name is Vince Lusro. My parents were both hunters and I too grew up on stories of there heroism. My mother unfortunately died giving birth to me and my father was left alone to raise me. He didn't teach me much since he was grieving over my mom. I found a father figure in an old retired huntsmen. He taught me to fight and defend myself since my father died not long after I turned around 10. My mentor helped me discover my semblance and helped me find my sword and hammer. They are made of a special material that amplifies my semblance unfortunately however there the only weapons made of the metal. I want to become a huntsmen not just for my mentor but also for the memory of my other who died. I'm glad that i've been blessed with having a team of people I can truly rely on here." Vince said in his calm and cool voice.

Daegan was wide eyed for a minute before he shook his head and smiled at his friend. He held his fist out and Vince hit it with his own.

Jaune smiled at Vince in understanding being they had almost the exact background. He and Vince shared an understanding stare and ndded there heads at one another.

Ailie smiled at her partner. He had finally opened up to his team and showed that they not only had his respect but also his trust. Both of which were hard to come by.

"Alright. Its getting late so you guys get some rest. I'll take first watch." Jaune said.

They all nodded in agreement and took spots around the cave to fall asleep. They stayed close to the fire so not to freeze. Not long after they got comfortable they fell asleep and something happened that made Jaune chuckle a bit.

About an hour after falling asleep Ailie started woke up and was a bit groggy as she got up and walked over to Daegan and layed next to him. As she did so she smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

Jaune snapped a photo with his scroll and would send it to them later but for now he needed to stay up. So after snapping the pic he started playing a game on his scroll.

* * *

 **~a few hours later~**

It was around midnight by this time and Jaune was beginning to fall asleep. Daegan and Ailie were still cradled together and Daegan had actually wrapped his arm around Ailie and pulled her closer. Jaune decided to wake Vince and let them have a moment before going to sleep himself.

That was until the ground began to literally shake and vibrate underneath him and the vibrations awoke everyone.

Daegan found a weight on his shoulder and when he looked over he was inches away from Ailies blushing face. Her blush was crimson as she looked into his blue eyes and the two of them at the same time sat up. The two of them tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Hey if you two are done having a moment we've got bigger problems." Jaune said in a whisper.

The two of them readied there weapons as did Jaune and Vince.

Jaune put his ear up to the wall and heard the sound of grimm breathing and their footsteps. He then heard the flapping of wings and a large crash onto the ground and the other grimm begin to scatter as it was still raining. Something began to walk over to the wall and Jaune could hear it stop and sniff the wall. His eyes widened in realization and he moved back grabbing Vince.

"GET DOWN!" Jaune yelled as a large grimm began to beat on the wall and smash it down.

Daegan put up a small wall of earth that protected them but it was then shattered as an Ursa charged through it. Daegan pulled out and cocked his pistol and fired off a round into the Ursa's mouth killing it instantly.

Jaune sliced off another Ursa's head as it charged at him and he then deployed his shield and blocked a swipe from a Beowolf major.

Vince extended the blade of his dagger and stabbed the Beowolf in the neck and then decapitated it. He also sliced another Beowolf in half in the process. A small Nevermore then flew at him and was shot in the eye before it could claw out his own eyes.

That shot was fired from Ailies staff transformed into its sniper rifle form. She had transformed it while laying on the ground. She fired five more rounds and all of them were instant kills. She then changes her rifle into her spear and stabs a Boarbatusk in the face as it charged at her. She then electrified it as Daegan came up and kicked it into the others and electrocuted them all.

Jaune turned his shield into his bow and shot five arrows into the faces of a group of Ursa's stopping them dead in their tracks. A king Taijitu came up and quickly approached Jaune. He didn't have enough time to charge up an arrow strong enough to kill it so he did the next best thing. He transformed his bow into its third and final form. Its spear form. The bow straightened out and at the very end of it was a spear tip. He enhanced it with his aura and threw it into the king Taijitu's head. He then had to dodge a beowolfs claws as it swiped at him. He landed a devastating aura infused punch to its rib cage and then picked it up over his head and ripped it in half at its waist. He then threw the two seperate pieces at two other grimm as he retrieved his spear and returned it to its shield form.

Daegan hit the round with his fist causing a miniature earthquake. It successfully got rid of most of the lesser grimm but the older grimm began to back away.

The four of them stood side by side ready for the second round when the sounds of giant wings flapping through the air could be heard again. Then a giant winged grimm landed in between the four of them and the grimm. It had two large bat like wings protruding from its back, had very pale skin odd for a grimm, two large horns on the top of its head, spikes protruding out of its upper body, something that resembled armor around its waist, and a small fire above its eyes in between its horns. It stared at them with its souless eyes and let an ear shattering roar. The other grimm dispersed and all that was left was it and the four of them as the rain continued to poor down.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Daegan said aloud.

"Its a rare grimm. They call it Gristlebrand. It can control alot of the lesser grimm and it is extremely deadly. It can be injured by stabs and massive blunt strikes, and it can also be injured by elemental attacks and dust. We need to watch ourselves this is going to get bad." Ailie said as she readied her spear.

Vince enlarged his dagger and his hammer to a much larger size and got into a fighting stance.

"Dad talked about these things. He said that their extremely hard to kill and even more to stand toe to toe with it. This is gonna get messy." Daegan said as he readied his sword.

Jaune took a deep breath as his mind went back to when he was trainin with Daegan and his father.

* * *

 **~A Year and a Half Ago~**

Jaune was breathing hard as he continued to swing and hit a practice dummie in the basement of the Aedus family home. Sweat dripped down from his forehead as his legs began to wobble underneath him and he fell flat onto his back. He continued to breath heavily as he layed there and he then opened his eyes and saw Darian Aedus looking down at him.

"Darian. I'm sorry but...i'm not good enough to be a huntsmen. I'm not cut out to live this lifestyle. Why do you...force me to do this? Can't you see it's useless! I'm useless! My family and friends were right about me. I don't deserve anything. Especially not to be here." Jaune asked.

"Your wrong." Darian said.

Jaune looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"How do you know that? How do you know i'm not a worthless piece of trash I was always told I was?" Jaune asked.

Darian cocked his head to the side and looked down at Jaune. He then walked over and sat beside the boy.

"Because you remind me of myself at your age. I was born into a life if luxury. I could have been a councilor like my father before me but I chose a different path. When I first got to Beacon I was told that I got in because of who my father was and that he bribed the headlaster to accept me. I was always viewed as someone who wasn't fit enough or smart enough to be a huntsmen when I was your age. At one point during my training at Beacon I wanted nothing else then to give up and go home but I knew if I did that I would be disgusted with myself for the rest of my life. So I picked myself up off the ground, dusted myself off, and stood tall again no matter how many times I was sent back down to the ground. If this is what you want to do, what you truly want to do for the rest of your life then you need to not only prove it to me. But to yourself." Darian said as he looked down at Jaune from where he sat.

Jaune looked at his mentor and then at his hand. He then clenched it shut as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Thanks Darian. I needed that." Jaune said.

"Anytime. When your ready I need to go over some techniques for fighting certain grimm. Alright?" Darian asked.

"Yeah alright." Jaune said as he picked up the training sword he had dropped and continued striking the dummie.

Darian smiled as he walked back up the stairs as Jaune continued to practice on the dummie.

 **~6 Months Later~**

Jaune was reading a grimm encyclapedia in the room he was lended by the Aedus family. He was reading about the strengths and weaknesses of certain grimm. He then found a page dedicated to the extremely rare and deadly grimm that few have seen and even fewer have lived to talk about. He came across one passage about the mysterious and elusive Gristlebrand. It had never been documented offically and most who have lived to talk about it die from serious wounds not long afterwards. It could morph its arms into deadly weapons. If one was too kill it they would need to not only fight with many different techniques they would need to overpower it.

No pressure right.

* * *

 **~Back to the Present~**

Jaune popped his neck as he and his team readied to fight the Gristlebrand.

"Whatever happens we can't stop! We need to keep hammering it until the damn thing stays dead! Now lets move!" Jaune yelled as he opened his eyes and the four of them charged at the same time.

Daegan fired rounds enhanced with his aura into its chest leaving small wounds and blood running down its chest. He then delivered a downward slash along the center of its chest.

The Gristlebrand was hardly effected by it and changed its arms into a hammer like weapon with a devastating spike on it on one arm and the blade of a sword on the other. The massive grimm swung its bladed arm vertically aiming for Daegans head.

Vince slams his hammer into the grimms chest sending it back. He then swings it upward and hits the Gristlebrand in the jaw knocking a few of its teeth out.

The Gristlebrand roared in pain and slammed its hammer arm into the ground sending a small earthquake towards the group.

Daegan sends his own at it and the two attacks collide and cancel one another out. Daegan then holds his hand up and sends blades of rain water at the monster.

The Gristlebrand roared in pain as the blades sliced across its chest and the upper part of its right arm. The wounds began to heal but not before being shot and getting stunned by an electric shock.

Ailie concentrated her aura into her rifle and continued to fire lightning covered rounds into the grimms chest. Added with the water the electric shocks are even more devastating to the grimm.

Jaune then charged in and stabbed his blade through the grimms chest close to its heart. The blade penetrates the grimms chest and the tip of the blade could be seen coming out of the back of the grimm. But when he tried to pull out the sword he realized it was stuck in place.

The Gristlebrand growled at him and slashed with its sword hand and slashed Jaune along his chest causing blood to stain the ground red.

Jaune is able to jump back in time for the wound to be deep enough to hinder him but isn't life threatening. Yet. It still hurt like hell but it could have been a lot worse for him. He rips his sword out of the grimms chest and jumps back to his team at a giant earth fist and Vinces hammer slammed into its chest as Ailie fired fie more lightning rounds into its arms.

"Damn this hurts!" Jaune said clutching the wound on his chest.

Ailie rushed over and began to heal him as Vince and Daegan turned to one another. They nodded similtaniously and charged the Gristlebrand together.

The grimm roared in pain as it was still reeling in pain from being beaten in its chest cracking and breaking its ribs. It had little time to recover as Daegan and Vince slammed into it and hit it to the ground.

Vince puts his dagger away and places both hands on his hammer. He enlarges it to an enormous size and brings it down upon it slamming it into the ground.

Daegan swings his arms around creating a miniature tornado above himself. He then brought it down and burrowed it through the grimms chest as Vince shrunk his hammer.

The Gristlebrand lay motionless on the ground as blood began to poor out of it and stain the ground. Daegan and Vince rushed over to Jaunes side to help him to his feet as Ailie finished healing him.

"Can you walk?" Daegan asked as he grabbed Jaunes arm and slowly helped him up to his feet.

"He can. But not too fast his wound may reopen." Ailie said.

Vince walks over and helps him walk back over to the cave and they set him down as a dark presence could be felt behind them.

Vince goes or his weapons but gets sent into a nearby tree by the Gristlebrands clubbed fist. He gets the wind knocked out of him and a few of his ribs are cracked now.

Daegan blocks a swipe from the grimms sword hand and then stomps on the ground as a rock spike stabs through the grimms stomach. He then sends a rock pillar at its chest and hits it away from the cave as Ailie helps Jaune back up to his feet.

"Whats it take to kill this thing?!" Ailie said franticly as she extended her spear.

Jaune did the same picking up his sword and turning his shield into its spear form.

"Ailie I have a plan." Jaune said.

"Thank Oum! What is it?!" Ailie asked.

Jaune began to explain his plan to her as Daegan did his best to hold off the grimm. He put up an earth wall that was beginning to crumble to bits as it was continually beaten on by the Gristlebrand. He punched the wall and spikes came out on the other side and stabbed the grimm but it did nothing to stop its onslaught. The wall then shattered and Daegan was knocked onto his back. The grimm raised its clubbed hand and brought it down towards Daegan. Ailie and Jaune triedd to rush to him but just before the club could hit Daegan a long blade stabbed threw the Gristlebrands right shoulder.

The blade came from Vinces dagger as he extended the blade long enough to stab threw the Gristlebrand. He then enlarges the blades size to that of his great sword and slices the Gristlebrands right arm off. Vince then shrunk the dagger back to its original size as he was almost out of aura.

The grimm screamed out in pain as its arm falls to the ground reverting back to its original form and blood spewing from what was left of its arm.

Daegan slammed his fist into the ground and four rock spikes shot out of the ground and impaled the grimms legs and its wings making sure it couldn't run away.

Jaune and Ailie then threw both of there spears into the grimms chest and impaled them there as it roared even more in pain. Ailie then shot them both with electricity amplifying the damage tenfold.

Daegan and Jaune then looked at one another and nodded in unison. They charged at the same time and enhanced their swords with their aura. They then both slashed at the Gristlebrands head and landed on the other side of it. The grimms head fell off the body and fell to the ground.

Daegan, Jaune, and Ailie all fell to their knees as it did so. The damn thing was finally dead and they could rest now. They went over to Vince and helped him back to the cave. They leaned him up against the wall of the cave.

With the last of his strength Daegan put up one last rock wall to cover the cave and the fire was still lit. He lit it once more and layed down and almost instintaniously fell asleep.

Ailie was still wrapped in Daegans jacket so she wrapped up in it more and once again found her way to Daegans side.

Jaune takes out his scroll and sends out a distress call to Beacon and then passes out. He and his team were tired and needed a long ass nap.

 **AN: Alright this took longer then I thought it would. Before anyone asks yes the Gristlebrand is from Magic The Gathering and no I don't play it. I'll stick to Yu-Gi-Oh. If I got the abilities wrong or anything like that wrong about it i'm sorry again I don't play the game. My co-writer suggested it to me and it seemed like a good moster for them to fight.**

 **Anyway i'm rambling on now so I won't hold you back from whatever it is you do in your normal lives. Til next time.**

 **Later!**


	8. Nightmares and an Eventful Day

Jaune didn't know where he was. He was surrounded by pure white light and it seemed as though it went on forever. He began to walk around for a bit but it seemed as though he was getting nowhere. He then decided to sit down and stay in the spot he was in and simply wait. As he did so a figure began to walk towards him. He got up and then noticed it was none other then Ruby.

"Ruby?" Jaune said as he walked towards her.

"Jaune i'm-!" Ruby was cut off as Creasant Rose was shoved threw her back and it came out of her chest.

Jaunes face was splattered in blood as he caught the young girls body and removed the scythe from her back as she faded away. He closed her eyes and layed her down on the ground before looking and seeing a black cloaked figure looking at him before turning around and running.

Jaune then gave chase as the white void shifted to his old teams dorm. He stood outside the dorm his face and his hands still covered in Ruby's blood as he entered the building and found blood everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the cieling, and all over the furniture. The stench of death was thick in here. He then heard someone scream out from up above him and he raced up to help and found a bloody and gory sight.

He found th bodies of Sun, Neptune, Ren, Nora, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Fox, and Coco on the hall floor covered in blood and their bodies looked as though someone put them threw literal hell before killing them. Broken bones were sticking out all over their bodies and they had the look of fear on their faces. He then heard Pyrrah yell out so he rushed into the room only to watch as she was stabbed in the chest with her own spear. Jaune rushed forward and punched the guy in the side of his face as he began to turn towards him abd hit his hood off his head to reveal a shocking sight.

It was himself.

Jaune didn't know what to think. He slowly back away as his mirror image smiled with his face stained in the blood of his former friends. He then disapeared leaving Jaune there alone covered in blood and everyone else was dead. And then Jaune felt something he believed he would never feel again for the people now around him.

He was sad.

He was covered in their blood as he fell to his knees and shut their eyes so they rest. He looked up to the shattered moon as it turned from its usual white color to blood red.

Jaune then found himself transported to some kind of lake but instead of water it was filled with blood. He looked into the red water and saw his own reflection and what he saw shook him to his core.

He saw a monster.

* * *

 **~Back to reality~**

Jaune awoke in a sweat as he shot upward in a rush. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital room with an IV in his arm. He looked around and saw that his team was in the same room as he and he relaxed back into his bed.

"You alright Jaune? You look a little shaken up." Daegan said as he layed in his own bed next to Jaune.

"Yeah. Just...just a nightmare." Jaune said as he placed a hand on his head and found that it was covered in sweat.

He wiped the sweat away as he layed back down on his hospital bed.

"What happened? How'd we get here?" Jaune asked.

"Beacon sent a team for us after you sent out that distress call. I don't know what team it was but we owe them." Daegan said.

"Agreed." Vince said as he grabbed his side in pain.

"Careful there big guy. You aren't fully healed yet." Ailie said.

Vince grumbled as he layed back down still holding his side.

Then the door to the room opened and in came Ozpin and Glynda.

"Good your awake. From the reports we got it sounds as though you four faught off an entire army of grimm." Ozpin said as he sat down in a chair.

"We fought off an entire hoarde and the monster that led them. We barely made it out of that hell hole alive." Jaune said.

"That would be my fault. I had no clue that an A class grimm would be in the vicintiy of the forest or that it led the horde. The fault is mine. For now you four you should rest and prepare for both the dance and the tournament." Ozpin said as he began to leave.

"Headmaster! Which team came and got us out of there?" Ailie asked.

"Teams RWBY, and NPR." Ozpin said as he and Glynda exited the room.

The room fell deathly silent and the tension could be cut by a butter knife. Daegan, Ailie, and Vince turned their attention to Jaune who sat silently in his bed.

"Jaune? You alright?" Daegan asked.

"I'm fine. We will deal with teams RWBY and NPR when the time arises. Until then you three should rest. You've earned it." Jaune said as he layed back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

The others followed their leaders example and also fell asleep.

* * *

 **~Two Days Later~**

Jaune and his team were finally released from the medical wing of Beacon with only a few scars and Vinces bruised ribs to show for the hell they went through.

Vince still needed a little help walking but he was given a wlaking stick to accomidate for it.

Daegan and Ailies minds were still wrapped around what transpired between the two of them in the cave. Whenever they met eyes their faces flushed red and it was as though time itself stopped. They knew not what it was but niether one wanted the feeling to fade away.

The four walked to the lunch room together and got themselves somethin to eat. They found an empty table near the door and sat alone.

Jaune began to eat his food when he noticed that a couple pairs of eyes were trained on him. He looked over and those who were looking at him quickly averted there gaze. He then looked oer and noticed that young Ruby was also looking at him.

Ruby locked eyes with her former friend and found no emotion in them. No hate, no love, just nothing. What did that mean? Does he no longer care? Does he still despise her and her friends? These questions racked her brain as she continued to look into the eyes of her one time friend. She watched as Jaunes gaze was averted from her and watched as Cinder walked between the two of them and his eyes followed her as she walked away. Ruby looked away and continued to eat her food realizing what she once felt long ago would never become reality.

Cinder noticed Jaune watching her and a devilish smile spread across her face as she made her way to the other side of the mess hall.

Jaunes gaze was cut off as the members of team CFVY came and sat aross from him and his team.

"Good to see you guys are out of the infirmary." Velvet said.

"Thanks. That mission was absolute hell." Daegan said.

"I can tell." Coco said as she looked over at Vince who held his cane in one hand and his side with the other.

"Yeah we almost didn't make it. That grimm was too much." Jaune said as he took a drink from his soda.

"So we heard. From what we heard you got your asses kicked." Fox said jokingly and got an elbow in his side curtousy of Coco.

"Ignore the idiot. I'm glad the four of you were able to make it back unhurt. Well almost unhurt." Coco said as she looked over at Vince again.

Vince looked at her with an unamused glare as he ate his food. He then felt a huge surge of pain in his side he knew not why but it caused him to nearly fall to his knees from the pain.

Ailie, Daegan, and Coco rushed to his side and and examined his side and could find nothing on the surface wrong with him.

Jaune got up out of his seat and realized there was a small round object on the ground. He then saw team CRDL snickering and laughing and figured they were the ones who did it so quicker then anyone could see him do it he amplified the small round object with his aura and threw it at Cardin and hit him dead in the nose making it bleed profusly and possibly breaking it. He then turned his attention back to his teamate who was still in a great deal of pain and helped him up to his feet with Daegans help.

"Well i'm gonna take Vince back to the infirmary. The big guy can't really walk right now so i'll carry him back to the infirmary so the doc can check him out. See you later guys." Daegan said as he held his fist out for Jaune to bump it.

Jaune did so and Daegan left at a slow pace with Vinces arm across his back as he made his way to the hospital wing. As Daegan left he walked past Mercury Black and the two locked eyes before they passed one another by and continued on there seperate way.

Ailie quickly finished her food and followed after them after a bit and bidding both Jaune and the members of team CFVY ado.

Jaune sat and spoke to the members of team CFVY for a time before he finally finished with his meal. He bid them farewell and left the table throwing his trash away as he left. As he made his way to the door he reached for the doors handle but them looked back at his former team and friends and decided to do something he never thought he'd do again.

Jaune turned on his heel and made his way over to them and stopped where he once sat which was now occupied by Neptune.

"Oh! My bad man hold up just let me-!" Neptune was cut off as Jaune looked at him with an emotionless stare which stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You can sit back down. I'll only be over here but a minute." Jaune said with his arms crossed.

Neptune sat back down and everyone gave Jaune there undivided attention.

"Now then. Don't get the wrong idea of why i'm over here. I'm not here to say i'm sorry for lieing to you, or that I ran away, or even that I almost broke theses two right here in combat class. I'm here to say thanks." Jaune said,

Everyone loooked at him wide eyed and had no idea what to say.

"What are you talking about? Why would you be thanking us?" Pyrrah asked her former partner.

"Well when I decided to come over here it was just for one reason but now that I think about it its for two." Jaune said.

"And those would be?" Yang questioned.

"Firstly for the fact that you saved me and my team when we sent out that distress call. I know not if you volunteered, or were forced to do so but either way my team is alive thanks to you so for that you have my thanks." Jaune said.

Ruby smiled at her former friend like she once did with hope in her heart that the Jaune she once knew was still in their underneath everything else.

"Your welcome Jaune. And whts the second thing?" Ruby asked.

"The second thing is for what you did two years ago. Be assured I don't mean this in a bad way but if what you did hadn't of happened then I wouldn't have been able to unlock my true potential or be on a team of people who'm I know will have my back when I need them to. So once more I thank you and hope you have a nrelatively good day." Jaune said as he then walked off leaving the mess hall and teams RWBY and NPR.

A silence fell upon the table as what Jaune told them began to sink in. After a few minutes of it Pyrrah walked off in the direction of Jaune.

Ruby was about to call out to her but was stopped as Yang placed her hand on her sisters shoulder to stop her and nodded her head no. Ruby understood and simply wished her friend luck. She was going to need it.

Pyrrah made her way to the Infirmary but found no sign or trace of her former leader. She began to search the entire school for with the determination that she would tell him how she felt.

Or she'd die trying.

* * *

 **~To Daegan and the others in the Infirmary~**

"Hows it look doc?" Daegan asked.

"His ribs are definately bruised again. Whatever hit him cracked his rib even more then before. He's fortunate it didn't break it and it puncture something. Your a lucky man mister Lusro." the doctor said as he placed his hand on Vinces shoulder.

Vince gave him a thumbs up as his way of saying thanks.

"He says thank you." Ailie said.

"Very well then. I recommend he gets some bed rest and not move around for the next couple days. I will inform your professors so you are excused from classes young man so don't worry." the doctor said.

"Thanks doc. Now comeon big man lets get you home." Daegan said as he put Vinces arm over his back and helped him to his feet.

He was then stopped as Vince put his hand up in front of Daegan to tell him that he wanted to walk on his own. Or at least try to that is.

"Alright Vince. Just now i'll be here if you fall and need help to get up." Daegan said.

Vince smiled at his friend and walked towards the door and prepared to open it. As he did so the door was thrown open from the other side and Vince is unable to catch himself as he falls forward into the person in front of him.

"Well now I knew I was attractive but I didn't you liked me that much." Coco said while Vince grabbed her shoulder and pulled himself up from where his face was which was at her chest.

Vince rose with his face an uncharacteristic shade of red that no one not even Ailie had ever seen before. He hung his head in an attempt only for it to be raised up to meet Cocos gaze.

"Hry now don't be shy. A lot of guys have wanted to do that to me and if I were anyone else you'd probably be on the ground with both a giant red mark on your face and a pain in your crotch right about now with them running away calling you a pervert. But i don't mind. If you do something for me." Coco said.

Vince audiably gulped for fear at what the beautiful girl who was curently holding his head in place quite tightly I might add was going to ask of him.

"I need to head into town soon and I need someone to acompany me and them to hold my bags for me. I can't convice either of these two lazy bums to go with me and Vel. has a project she needs to work on so she can't go so that just leaves you. And i'm not taking no for an answer." Coco said pulling his face closer to hers so he knew she was serious.

Vince looked into her eyes as his widened and then he closed them as he let out a sigh of defeat as Coco flashed a toothy grim across her face.

"Good! Now were gonna have to wait a few days for it so you don't need that cane so relax! But rest assured you _**will**_ help me or people _**will**_ find out whats happened here today. _**Understand?**_ "Coco asked in a malevolent tone.

Vince quickly shook his head yes for fear of what the brunette might do to him if he dared to say no to her.

"Good. See you guys later!" Coco said as she released Vinces head and Daegan managed to catch him and put him back on his feet.

"Did I...just get blackmailed?" Vince asked.

"I do believe so." Daegan said.

"Well it wouldn't be the firt time i've been dragged to a womens clothes store by someone I know." Vince said as he looked at Ailie out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey I said I was sorry alright." Ailie said in an apologetic tone.

"Well now that thats over lets get you home for real this time. Before you get blackmailed by another girl who you decide to fall onto." Daegan said in a joking tone making Ailie chuckle a bit.

Vince stuck his middle finger up at Daegan in response as the three of them made there way back to their teams dorm.

* * *

 **~To Pyrrah~**

Pyrrah looked everywhere for Jaune all damn day and couldn't find one sign of him. She looked everywhere. The library, the forest, the locker room, the classrooms, even the courtyards and still found nothing. She was about to give up so she headed to the one place where she could clear her head. She made her way to the top of her dorm and went out onto the roof to clear her head.

"Oh Oum what am I going to do?" Pyrrah said aloud.

"So you can talk to god now? Must be fun." a voice said from behind her.

Pyrrahs eyes shot open as she spun around to find Jaune sitting atop the entrance to the roof with his head resting on his fist as he looked down at her.

"But then again you are the goddess of victory so I shouldn't be surprised." Jaune said.

"Jaune! I've been looking for you all day." Pyrrah said.

"I know." Jaune said.

"How did you know that?" Pyrrah asked.

"There isn't much that escapes my notice these days. I noticed you walking all over the campus looking for somethign or someone and decided to just Let you be. It was none of my concern anyway." Jaune said.

"I wanted to tell you something." Pyrrah said.

"Pyrrah if your going to try and apologize to me don't bother. Its not because what has been done can ever be undone but because I no longer care." Jaune said.

"You don't...care anymore?" Pyrrah asked.

"Not about the past no I don't. Those who dwell in the past are forced to repeat it in their future and I have no intention of doing that. I'd suggest you and everyone else do the same." Jaune said as he jumped down and walked past her towards the edge of the roof.

"Jaune wait! Can we...can we at least be friends again?" Pyrrah asked.

"I don't know Pyr. Maybe one day but that day is not today." Jaune said as he was about to step off of the roof.

Pyrrah clenched her fist close to her chest as she was about to give up but then an idea entered her mind.

"Jaune I challenge you to a duel!" Pyrrah shouted.

Jaune turned his head and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why exactly do you want to fight me?" Jaune asked.

"So I can see how much you have improved as a hunter. And I have one stipulation for this match." Pyrrah said.

"Alright. What is it?" Jaune asked.

"If I win you will say that you forgive us for what happened and what we did. But if I lose I swear on my very soul I will never again pester you about forgiving us again and neither will any of the others. Deal?" Pyrrah asked.

Jaune pondered it for a good half a minute before he gave her his answer.

"Fine. If it will get you to stop asking me about it then fine i'll fight you Pyrrah Nikos. But I will hold nothing back and I expect you to do the same." Jaune said as he turned his head back around and walked off the roof, landed on his feet, and walked off in the direction of his teams dorm.

Pyrrah watched as he did so and smiled. She then walked over to the stairs and walked down them to her teams room and entered it ready to get some rest for the day to come.

After a while Jaune had made his way to his teams dorm and was ready for some shut eye. He entered the building and found none of the others awake so he decided to just go straight to bed. He entered his room and jumped into his bed and fell right to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.

* * *

 **AN: Guys I am so sorry! This took way longer then it should have and I apologize for that. With school and also writing all my other stories I had little time to write but I swear to you I will finish each and every one of them no matter what.**

 **Oh by the way you should go check out a friend of mines stories. His name is Haesoblade-Skyking01 and he's got some pritty good stuff so far. I know some have read his new story and one amoung you, you know who you are, have already said his story greatly resembles mine and i'm okay with that since he didn't really copy this story. Anyway my point is you should go check it out his RWBY stories have a lot of potential.**

 **Also October 24th cannot come fast enough! For those of you who don't know RWBY volume 3 is being uploaded on the RT website and I cannot wait! Really wish I ahd a time machine right now but I can wait six days. I've waited this long haven't I?**

 **Anyway thanks for listening to me ramble and I hope you all have an amazing day and enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Later!**


	9. Jaune vs Pyrrah

**Beta Reader: Champion of Fate**

* * *

Jaune awoke feeling well rested upon this morning as the sun shined threw his window and hit him in the face. He decided to go ahead of his team who from what he could tell from the lack of noise were still asleep. Ususally Daegan would have some kind of show on the television and it was what normally woke him up but that wasn't the case today. Jaune got up out of his bed and grabbed his school uniform along with his regular fighting apparel. He made his way down to the kitchen and grabbed himself a soda as he headed out.

Jauen entered to the mess hall and found it almost completely empty aside from the early birds and the staff who work the mess hall. Jaune made his way over to the line and got himself a light snack to eat and then headed over to where he and his team sat the previous day. He bit down into the apple he was given and began to slowly eat it as the room began to fill with more and more people. Jaune sat silently alone eating his food while they did so. Or so he planned to do.

"Hey Arc!" someone yelled.

"Damn. And it was such a nice morning." Jaune said as he placed his food down and looked to where the voice came from.

The voice belonged to none other then Cardin Winchester who still had a little blood coming out of his nose and it was a little crooked. It made Jaune smile.

"The hell you smiling at?" Cardin asked.

"Karma." Jaune said.

"The fuck is that suppose to mean?" Cardin asked.

"Let me put this in a way your tiny mind will understand. You did something bad to a friend of mine so something bad happened to you. Get the picture?" Jaune said as he took another bite of his apple.

"Oh so it was you who threw that thing back at me and busted my nose!" Cardin yelled.

 **"*chew* *chew*** Yep. ***chew* *chew*"** Jaune said as he continued to chew his apple.

"Do you know what you've done?! You've ruined my beautiful face!" Cardin said as he pointed to his nose.

Jaune nearly choked on his apple as Cardin said it. He then started laughing like a maniac as Cardin became even more enraged at him.

"You think this is funny! We'll see if your laughing after I kick your ass!" Cardin yelled as he threw a punch at Jaune.

Jaune spit out a seed that hit Cardin in the left eye and made him stumble forward. Jaune moved to the side and tripped him with his foot making him fall face first onto the floor as Jaune took another bite of his apple.

Cardin hits the ground and his nose begins to gush out blood once more as he walks away cursing and yelling at Jaune.

Jaune simply smiled and watched as he finally finished his apple and threw it into a nearby trash can. He then proceeded to his first class meeting up with his team along the way.

"Where's Vince?" Jaune asked.

"He needs to stay in bed for a little bit. Docs orders." Daegan said.

"Hope he's okay. We left him there all alone with nothing to do." Ailie said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Jaune said. 'Hopefully.'

 **~To Vince~**

Vince was currently laying in his bed unable to get up and move around since it hurt to much to do so. He saw the remote out of the corner of his eye and tried to reach for it but it slipped from his grasp and fell onto the floor. Vince slid his way over to the side of the bed and tried once more to reach it but it slid forward completely out of his reach. He was unable to get out of the bed since his ribs and his legs were still badly bruised and cracked so he simply layed back on his bed and looked up at the cieling.

"Damnit." Vince said aloud unable to do anything to change the situation he was in.

 **~Back to the team~**

The three of them sat in Ports class listening to yet another of his stories from his youth. With every word he was slowly killing from the inside out. Jaune was contemplating whether or not a fall from the classrooms window would kill him or not, while Ailie thought she could stun herself enough to get her out of class. Daegan was passed out at his desk.

Port was about to yell at him but the bell rang and they all got out of there as if a horde of grimm were on their trails.

"For the love of Oum! Whys he have to be so fucking boring!" Daegan said aloud.

"I know what you mean. It felt as though bits and pieces of my soul began to tear itself apart." Ailie said.

"I contemplated jumping out that window." Jaune said.

"You know you would have survived." Daegan said.

"True. But i'd have been able to get out of that damn class." Jaune said.

"Class? No that was torture." Ailie said making Daegan and Jaune laugh.

The three then ran into Cinders group as they made their way to Glyndas class.

"How you three whats up! Where the big guy at?" Emerald ask in an energetic tone.

"He's still injured and can't be moving around to much right now." Ailie said.

"Is that so? Ashame." Mercury said.

Daegans eyes narrowed as he and Mercury looked at one another. You could almost see sparks as neither one would look away from the other. Cinder placed her hand on Mercurys shoulder and he decided to look away as Ailie put hers on Daegans who did the same.

"Well it seems we are headed to the same location. Mind if we join you?" Cinder asked.

"Not at all." Jaune said.

The six of them then proceeded to the class and they all sat next to one another as they waited for the class to begin.

Glynda came out with her clip board and her riding crop in hand as she began the class.

"Alright class listen up I have two announcements before we start! First, in the coming days before the Vytal festival we will be having our own little tournament in this class but with a twist. To prepare you for the field we have decided that instead of being paired with your partners, you will all be partnered with another member from another team. The teams will be picked at random next week so don't think you can try and get friendly with them over the weekend. Now for the second annpuncement we have a request fight today. Pyrrah Nikos vs. Jaune Arc." Glynda said.

The room was filled with silence as Jaune walked off the edge of the arena and fell down into it and walked into the locker room. Pyrrah began to follow him but not before she was questioned by her firends.

"Pyrrah what are you doing? Why do you want to fight him?" Ruby asked.

"Listen, Jaune agreed that if I win he would say forgive us for what we did." Pyrrah said.

"And if Jaune wins?" Ren asked.

"I swore to him that none of us would try to ask him to forgive us ever again." Pyrrah said.

"Pyrrah...you beat me to it. Just make sure you go down there and win this." Yang said.

"I will. I have to." Pyrrah said.

Pyrrah then proceeded to enter the locker room and she readied herself for the coming fight.

 **~5 Minutes Later~**

Pyrrah fasioned her crown onto the top of her head as she walked into the arena to find Jaune waiting for her. He stood with his sword drawn and firmly grasped in his right hand, while his other hand held his shield in its compact form. The two locked eyes as Pyrrah drew her sword and shield as well and got into her usual defensive position where she held her shield in front of herself and held her sword on the side of the shield.

Jaune deployed his shield and began to slowly walk back and forth waiting for both the match to begin and Pyrrah to make her first move.

"Begin!" Glynda yelled.

Pyrrah then charged at Jaune at an almost inhuman speed and she slammed her shield into him. She thought she had delivered a devistating blow, but was shocked to find Jaune was standing toe to toe with her and had completely blocked her shield.

Jaune pushed back against Pyrrah and hit his shield up forcing her to do the same. He then swung his blade upward as well in an attempt to land the first blow of the fight.

Pyrrah managed to dodge the blade but only by a mere centimeter. A few strands of her red hair fell to the arenas floor as she slid back. Pyrrah reached up to where he cut her hair to find that there was only a few strands missing and nothing more. She was then forced back into the fight as Jaune appeared beside her and he swung his sword at her once more.

Jaunes blade was blocked by Pyrrahs and the two locked swords as they tried desperately to overpower the other.

Pyrrah tried to push him back using her semblance but soon realized it was having no effect on him. It puzzled her until she finally remembered what Jaunes semblance could do and what happened to those effected by it.

While Pyrrah was distracted Jaune pulled back and sweep kicked Pyrrahs legs out from under her. He then slashed down at her only to have her roll out of the way in time and transform her sword into its gun form and fire off a few rounds.

Jaune managed to block the bullets only to have Pyrrahs shield slam into his leg and knock him off balance a bit. But that was all Pyrrah needed.

She transformed her gun into its spear form and charged Jaune and picked up her shield along the way. She began to unload a barrage of strikes that Jaune had never seen before from her.

Jaune did his best to block the strikes with only a few getting through his defense. He then came up with a plan as to how to get that damned spear away from her.

Pyrrah stabbed at Jaune once more but this time her blade hit home. She had hit him in the left shoulder and blood began to seep from the newly opened stab wound, as he dropped his shield as well. Pyrrah had a look of shock and regret on her face as she tried to retract the blade only to find it was being grasped Firmly in Jaunes hand.

"My turn." Jaune says in a dark tone as he brings his right foot up and kicks Pyrrah square in the gut sending her flying back.

Pyrrah held her stomach as she used her spear to steady herself and pull herself to her feet. She looked up and saw Jaune holding his shoulder with his right hand as blood began to stain both his coat and his hand. The blood then stopped flowing out as Jaune hand left his shoulder and he popped his shoulder to see if he felt any pain. He didn't.

Pyrrah put her spear back into its gun form and shot five more times as she threw her shield once more towards Jaune.

Jaune ducked under the shield and then transformed his shield into its bow form and fired five arrows that intercepted the bullets. He then drew back his bow string and fired one more arrow that he aimed at Pyrrah.

Pyrrah managed to duck under the arrow as it flew over her head and then transformed her gun back into its sword form.

Jaune decided to do the same as he walked over and kicked Pyrrahs shield back over to her. The two then charged at one another once more and their shields once more slammed into one another.

Jaune stabbed at Pyrrahs shoulder and made a small cut on it as she brought her shield up to redirect the blade.

Pyrrah swung her shield horizontally at Jaune head only for it to miss and him matrix dodge it and then kick her as he flipped backwards. Pyrrah recovered quickly and threw both her shwild and her spear at Jaune as he flipped back.

Jaune had little time to dodge in the air. The best he could do was turn his body so that he was positioned in between the two incoming projectiles as the spear cut his back leaving a long but shallow cut. Jaune was unable to get his feet underneathe him before he fell to the floor as blood began to flow down his back. The wound healed but if Jaune got hit in that spot again will re-open the wound.

Pyrrah held out her hands and Milo and Akuo flew over the range of Jaunes semblance, which was like a dome that surrounded him, and flew them over it and back into her hands.

Jaune then decided to expand the range of his semblance and expanded the range of his semblance as it now encompassed the entire arena rendering Pyrrahs semblance now completely useless.

Pyrrah felt her aura disappear and figured that Jaune had enlarged the range of his semblance. She would need to be careful now more then ever if she truely wanted to win this fight.

Jaune put his bow back into its shield form as he readied for the final round. He set the blade of his sword atop of his shield as he took a deep breath and charged forward once more.

Pyrrah was tired. She knew she could not last much longer so she decided to try and trick Jaune. Pyrrah throws her shield at Jaune as fast as she can as she also transforms her sword into its rifle form.

Jaune manages to duck underneathe the shield and in the blink of an eye he throws hiw sword into the straps of the shield and pins it to the wall so Pyrrah can in no way retrieve it. He continues his charge as he puts his shield out infront of him for defense.

Pyrrah aims down the sights of her rifle and begins to unload every last bullet she has left in her gun at Jaune. Most of the bullets get deflected off of Jaunes shield but one bullet grazes Jaunes right leg and the combined pain of the bullet and when Pyrrah threw her shield into it made Jaune stumble. But it only aided him get closer to her. Pyrrah then realized her fault as she transformed her rifle back but it was too late.

Jaunes shield transformed once more but not into its bow form. But its spear form, catching everyone accept for those on his team off guard. With it Jaune knocks the blade out of Pyrrahs hand, hits her up into the air with it, then jumps up behind her putting the staff part of the blade at her neck and throwing back down to the ground.

Pyrrahs entire body was surging with pain. She could barely force her eyes open, but as she found the strength to do so she found a heavily breathing Jaune standing over her. With the tip of his spear pointed at her throat.

"Yie...Yield." Jaune said with ragid breath.

Pyrrah then realized she had no chance to beat Jaune. She looked into the eyes of her former leader and saw not the goof she once knew, but a man whocared not about the past or his future, only the here and now. And right now she was his enemy, and he did what he said he would.

"I...I concede." Pyrrah said aloud.

"The winner of this match is none other then Jaune Arc! Leader of team DAVH! Well done mister Arc." Glynda said.

Jaune took the tip of his spear away from Pyrrahs throat and stumbled back and his leg began to give out on him. Luckily Daegan was able to get down in the knick of time and stop him from falling.

"Don't worry Jaune I got you." Daegan said as he placed Jaunes arm over his shoulder and helped him stand.

Ailie appeared next to them and quickly retrieved both of Jaunes weapons. She then walked over and offered Pyrrah her hand to help her up.

Pyrrah took it as Daegan helped Jaune out of the arena towards the infirmary to get his wounds checked out.

"Thanks. Ailie right?" Pyrrah asked.

"That's me! Pleasure to meet you!" Ailie said.

"Same but why did you help me? Isn't Jaune your leader?" Pyrrah asked.

"Daegans got him he'll be fine. Besides I do believe these belong to you." Ailie said as she hand Pyrrah Milo and Akouo.

Pyrrah took her weapons and thanked Ailie for retrieving them before she followed after her teammates.

Pyrrahs friends descend from where they sat and helped her back to the dorm since her injuries were no where as evere as Jaunes and was not eligable to go to the infirmary.

"You okay Pyr?" Yang asked.

"I couldn't beat him." Pyrrah said.

"So what!? You were awesome out there!" Ruby said.

"You certainly gave Jaune a run for his money. That's more then I can say I did." Sun said.

"I still couldn't win. Jaune has proven more then able to match me in skill, as well as in strategy. He really has changed." Pyrrah said.

"At least the two of you got to fight again. And don't fret! We still got this tournament coming up! Who knows you may even be paired up with Jaune! It'll be just like old times!" Yang said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Pyrrah said with a small smile.

The seven of them then left the arena as a pair of amber eyes watch as they do.

"It seems the Arc is more then a match for Beacons finest. It seems you were right after all Cinder." Mercury said.

"Of course she was you fool. when has she ever been wrong?" Emerald spat at him.

"Sorry little miss perfect servant. Sorry I don't obey every single command our deadly employer asks of us." Mercury said with a grin.

"Screw you." Emerald said.

"I knew you wanted me." Mercury said back.

" **E-NOUGH. BOTH OF YOU.** It seems that the coming days will be even more interesting." Cinder said as she stood from where she sat and walked off with her two subordinates following her.

 **~to Jaune~**

Jaune sat on a hospital bed with his coat off as the doctor examined his wounds.

"Well your leg seems to be fine, but I would recommend you not put to much weight on at once. Your other injuries are not as severe as your leg and your aura has already healed most fo the damage, Just be careful for the next few days." the doctor said.

"Alright thanks doc." Jaune said as he stood up with a small brace on the lower part of his right leg.

Jaune left the room with a small limp and made his way over to his team. Daegan and Ailie looked up at their leader and stood up to help him.

"You gonna be alright?" Ailie asked.

"Yeah i'll be fine. Just can't put too much pressure on this leg for right now is all." Jaune said.

"I'd imagine so, with that shield attack she threw at you i'd say you'd be better off staying off of it entirely. But then again that's not your style." Daegan said.

"You know me to well Daegan." Jaune said.

"Alright lets get you home. Vince will probably be happy to see us. Can't imagine what he's been doing all day." Ailie said as the three of them headed home.

 **~To Vince~**

Vince was still trapped in his bed and had somehow been able to get his cane from where it was. He was able to enlarge it and was only a few inches away from his tv remote.

"Come on. Come on. Yes! Finally got you, you son of a bitch!" Vince said aloud.

Vince then put one arm behind his head and with the other pointed at the tv. He pressed the power button expecting it to turn on but to his surprise, and shock it did no such thing. Vince began to frantically press the power button on the remote but still nothing changed. He turned the remote around to check the batteries and to his horror he found that they were not there.

"What the hell?! Why don't these things come with fucking batteries?!" Vince yelled.

Vince then looked around the room and saw two batteries laying next to one another on his dresser just out of the reach of his cane.

"Oum. Fucking. Damnit." Vince said as he layed back on his bed in defeat. "I really hope the others get here fast. Or else I may die from boredom."

Vinces prayer was heard by Oum and at that very moment Vince heard his team mates enter the dormatory.

"Hey Vince! Were back!" Daegan yelled as loud as he could.

Vince breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his friends coming up the stairs.

 **AN: Whats up! This didn't take as long as I though it would and wasn't as difficult to write as I thought either. I know the fight wasn't as long or eventful as the others i've written for this but I hoped you enjoyed it. Hope you all intend to tune in to see what I have planned for the future, also if you have not seen RWBY volume 3 episode 1 I highly reccomend you go watch it now on the Rooster Teeth website. It lives up to the hype.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all had a fun time reading and hope to see you again next time.**

 **Later!**


	10. Trips to Vale

Beta Reader: **Champion of Fate**

* * *

Jaune awoke to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen in the down stairs of his teams dorm. He figured that it was Ailie since Daegan had never known how to cook, and Vince was still unfit to walk around for very long. Jaune forced himself out of bed and put on his normal apparel along with him new leg brace that the doctor gave him. He slowly made his way down the stairs and found that it was in fact Ailie who had made some breakfast while Vince sat on the coach and watched tv with a remote, that actually worked this time, in his hand. Jaune then realized that Daegan was no where to be seen.

"You seen Daegan?" Jaune asked.

"No. I figured he was still asleep." Ailie said as she grabbed some food and walked over and handed it to Vince.

"He's usually awake by now. Even on the weekends." Jaune said as he grabbed a roll and began to eat it.

"He must have left pretty early cause I didn't see, or hear him at all when I woke up." Vince said.

"He'll be fine don't worry about him." Jaune said as he joined his team.

The three of them sat and talked for a good half an hour before the sounds of someone trying to beat down the door could be heard. The three of them looked wide eyed before Vince managed to limp over and open the door.

"Whats up guys?!" Coco asked as she came into the house.

"Pretty good. How bout you?" Ailie asked.

"I came by to see how you were all doing. What with everything thats happened in the past week I figured you could use my help a bit." Coco said.

"I'm fine. I should be able to walk without this damn brace Monday before that tournament Goodwitch spoke of." Jaune said.

"That's good to hear. What about you Vince?" Coco asked.

Vince gave her a thumbs up and a small smile.

"Well at least you're able to walk." Coco said.

"He's only able to do that since I spent a couple hours healing him last night. Nearly fell to the floor from how tired I was." Ailie said.

"Is that so? Can you walk around now without help?" Coco asked.

Vince motioned with his hand to say, 'so so'.

"He can walk fine. Just a bit of a limp in his left leg is all." Ailie said.

"Well if that's so then you can help me with something. Remember that shopping trip I told you, you would help me with?" Coco asked.

Vince audibly gulped as he hesitantly nodded his head to say yes. Then almost instantaneously Coco had grabbed the collar of his jacket and began to drag him behind her as she left the house.

"Well, no time like the present!" Coco said cheerfully as she headed to the door as Vince waved goodbye to his friends.

'Oum help that boy. He's gonna need it.' Jaune said mentally.

"Oh! That reminds me of something! I need to head into town as well! Sorry Jaune but I need to hurry I'll be back later!" Ailie said as she ran out the house and slammed the door behind her.

Jaune shrugged as he sat where she once did and propped his feet up on the table in the center of the room. He then turned the tv to an ongoing X-Ray and Vav marathon that was going to be on all day. Jaune sat back and decided to relax as he finally had time to rest.

* * *

 **~To Vince~**

Vince was currently walking behind Coco as she walked down the streets of Vale as she looked through the windows at all the clothes. Vince managed to keep up with her, even with his limp, but the pain was still there as it shot up his leg and surged throughout his entire body.

"Vince are you okay?" Coco asked as she stopped and he almost bumped into her.

Vince nodded his head yes.

"Look I know I kinda blackmailed you into this but if your hurting we can stop. We got all day you can take some time to rest your leg." Coco said.

Vince smiled and motioned for her to continue walking so she did so. They continued to walk down the sidewalk until they came to a women's clothing store that had finally been repaired after the breach two years ago. Coco was radiating with joy.

"Its finally open! I've missed this place so much! Come on lets go!" Coco said as she grabbed Vince's hand and pulled him with her into the store.

Vince then felt Cocos hand leave his as outlines of someone running at the speed of light could be seen all over the store. Vince tried to keep his eyes on her but it proved fruitless. He then walked to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were and stood next to it waiting for her. He then found that he was holding several pairs of clothes as Coco ran past him and continued to fill his hands until the he couldn't see over the pile of clothes he was holding.

Coco then appeared in front of him with a smile on her face and took the clothes on the top of the pile Vince was holding and went into the changing room.

Vince could hear the door close but still couldn't see anything over the clothes. He looks over to his right and found a small bench not far away. He uses his right leg to slide it over to him and in doing so he enlarged it slightly and then sat on it.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

 **~To Ailie~**

Ailie walked into the Vale cemetery carrying a bouquet of flowers. She was going to visit the graves of her deceased brother, and his team, who were killed in action two years ago. Just thinking about him made her feel the pain she felt when she first heard of his passing. She walked through the cemetery until she came to a special part of it for hunters and huntresses who have died in action. She walked down the walk way clutching the flowers in her hands as her eyes began to get clouded with tears. But as she approached her brothers grave she saw someone standing in front of it and seemed to be speaking to himself.

Ailie wiped the tears from her eyes and silently crept up and his behind a tree and listened in to what the mystery person was saying. As she began to listen she immediately recognized who it was.

"I'm sorry...I am so sorry." the man said as he looked down at the grave stone.

Ailie decides to show herself and confront who was standing in front of, and talking to her brothers grave.

"Daegan?" Ailie said ass he walked up behind him.

Daegan immediately turned around and looked at Ailie wide eyed.

"Ai..Ailie!? What are you doing here?!" Daegan asked still a little shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ailie said.

"I...I came here to pay my respects." Daegan said.

"As am I. I came here to pay my respects to my brother and his team. Who are you here for?" Ailie asked.

"Your...brother?" Daegan said.

"Yes, my older brother Daman Heolstor. He died two years ago on a mission along with his team. I come here every now and again to place these flowers on his grave and pay my respects to him." Ailie said as she walked past him and did what she came to do.

Daegan watched wide eyed as she did so, almost not believing what he had just heard.

"I...I never knew you had a brother." Daegan said.

"It hurts to talk about him. He was a good man." Ailie said.

"Yes...yes he was." Daegan said as a tear left his eye and ran down his face.

Ailie looked back at him for what he had just said.

"Daegan, did you...did you know my brother?" Ailie asked as she looked back at him.

"I did. I knew him very well. He was, at one point in time, my...partner at Beacon." Daegan said as he averted his gaze from her.

"You were...my brothers partner? Then how...how are you still alive?" Ailie asked.

"If I could change that I would, you need to believe me on that Ailie. Before I left Beacon with Jaune I was partnered with Daman and the rest of our team. He and I didn't always see eye to eye on some things but we had one anothers back when we needed it. I was severely injured in a grimm extermination mission, an Ursa managed to sink its claws into my left leg, left arm, and the lower left side of my gut. I was hospitalized for a month and a half for it and in that time my team was sent on a mission without me. I only found out after I was released from the hospital and when I did learn I...I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that my team was gone forever...and it was all my fault." Daegan said as small tears formed in his eyes.

Ailie looked at him and saw that he, just like herself, suffered greatly from the loss of her brother and his team. She stood and walked up to him as he placed a hand over his eyes to wipe the tears away. As he did so she pulled him close to her and hugged him.

Daegan's eyes went wide as he looked at the raven haired girl who had her arms around his neck and refused to let him go.

"Wh..why? Why are you...?" Daegan asked.

"You need not blame yourself for what happened on that day. Even if you could have been there you would have most likely have perished with them and I know my brother wouldn't want you to blame yourself for something you had no control over. You need to let it go Daegan. You need to let them go." Ailie said.

Daegan felt his tears begin to stream down his face as he closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and fell to his knees and his head rested against her stomach as her hands wrapped around his head and held him close.

"I failed them...I failed them." Daegan said.

"No you didn't Daegan. They would want you to live. Live so that you can do what they were unable to do. Do what you came here to do. Become the best huntsmen you can and not look back." Ailie said.

Daegan looked up at his team mate and looked into her eyes and saw that she spoke the truth. Daegan wipes the tears away from his eyes and stands up on his feet with the help of Ailie and looked down at his former teammate's grave stones. He then looks up to the sky as the sun shines through and the wind blows past them making their hair flow in the wind.

"Thanks Ailie. I needed that." Daegan said.

Ailie smiled and she then placed her flowers down on her brothers tomb stone as she said a prayer for him to lord Oum.

Daegan looked down at the young girl and then looked back up to the heavens as the wind blew once more through his hair. He looked at her in a new light, Instead of the girl who he barely, she was now the woman he would protect no matter what. Even if it meant he'd die doing so.

'Daman, I know if you were here you would be proud of your sister. I am sorry I could not save you but I also know you would not want me to dwell on it. So from this day forth I will no matter what protect my team mates no matter what. Until the last breath leaves this body, until every last drop of blood leaves my system I swear to you on my very soul I will protect them. Even if I have to die trying.' Daegan mentally said as he opened his eyes.

Ailie finished her prayer and stood up and turned to see Daegan with an outstretched hand and she accepted it. She detached from him and the two left the cemetery together.

Daegan looked back one more time, smiled, and then followed his team mate as they headed back into Vale.

* * *

 **~To Vince~**

Vince still sat on the bench in the clothing store, only with not as many clothes in his arms this time. Coco was almost done and she would always come out and ask how she looked in the outfit she picked. Even if it was a little bit...revealing. Vince would always turn crimson and made Coco smile. She would always get close to him which made him blush even more and then go change.

Vince was not enjoying himself at all. He was being teased by one of the hottest girls he knew and he couldn't do a damn thing. He knew that if he stayed calm this torture would soon be over and he could escape this hell in which he was trapped. Soon enough his prayers were answered and Coco finally finished her shopping.

"Okay I think thats enough for today. Lets go check out." Coco said as she gave Vince the clothes back.

Vince gave a relieved sigh as he headed to the counter and dropped the clothes down on the checkout counter. The cashier scanned all the clothes and it totaled to around three hundred fifty lien. Coco pulled out the money from her wallet and then she payed the cashier and they were then on their way back to Beacon.

"Hey Vince, you hungry?" Coco asked.

A rumble in Vince's stomach answered for him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Coco said as she led him into a cafe.

Coco got them a table for two outside of the cafe and the two awaited for their food to arrive. Coco began to tell Vince about all kinds of stuff to which he simply sat and listened to her. Occasionally he would nod in agreement or do the opposite and shake his head no. Vince thought about pulling out a clip board, a pencil, and just get comfortable while she vented to him. Then their food came and she stopped.

'Hmm he seems like a really nice guy. He doesn't talk much but he listens extremely well and he's probably the only guy here who actually does that.' Coco thought as she looked at him while he ate his food.

Vince noticed her looking at him and stopped eating and looked back at her. He saw a small faint pink tint spread across her face before she looked away and it faded.

"Hey Vince. Thanks...for everything today." Coco said.

Vince smiled at her and nodded as the two continued to eat their meals. The two of them finished their meals and Vince grabbed Cocos bags as they headed back towards the airport to catch a ride back to Beacon. Along the way he happened to run into two people he did not expect to see.

Daegan and Ailie.

"Well, well look what we have here. You two on a date or something?" Coco asked the two.

The two of them looked at one another understanding what she was insinuating and blushed deep red.

Coco and Vince chuckled a bit as the four of them walked together towards the airfield. The four of them boarded a bullhead and flew back to Beacon together. Once they got back to Beacon Vince handed off the bags to Coco. she looked confused at the single bag Vince had handed her.

"Vince I'm sure I bought more clothes then this where are the rest?" Coco asked slightly angry that Vince might have left the clothes she bought at the store.

Vince hearing the tone in her voice frantically gestured at the bag. Before coco could determine what that meant Ailie intervened.

"That's one of the upsides of Vince's semblance he can also cause things to shrink, which makes him great for moving and carrying a lot of objects." Ailie smiled remembering the times she dragged Vince of shopping so he could carry it all back, Vince shivered at the memory of Ailie exploiting his semblance and his inability to say no.

Coco looked down at the bag then back up to Vince before looking back down at her bag, a wide smile broke out across her face as looked back up at Vince; the smile took on a more predatory grin before she pulled Vince into a hug pulling away from the hug she said, "Thanks for coming shopping, and perhaps another incident will happen and I can take you shopping again." she winked at him before strolling past Ailie and whispering to her, "I call dibs on Vince, you can have Daegan."

She meant it more as a joke but Ailie's face started to turn red at the mention of the man standing off to the side talking to Vince. They waved goodbye and made their way back to their team's dorm.

They arrived to find Jaune laying on the coach passed out with the tv still playing. They decide not to wake him, instead they turned off the lights and threw a blanket across him before they went up to their own rooms. They all did a few things in their rooms like clean their weapon or surfing the dustnet until the sun had completely set and one by one they fell asleep.

* * *

 **~Two days later~**

Team DAVH sat in Glynda's combat class awaiting for her to start it and announce who the teams for her tournament would be. Jaune yawned as he looked around the room and saw all the other teams waiting as well. He only wished he wouldn't get team with anyone from teams RWBY, NPR, or CRDL although teams SSSN and EMC looked like they had better partners . Oum help whoever got stuck with Cardin.. Jaune's focus was then directed to Glynda as she walked out to announce the teams.

"Good morning students! Today will be the start of the tournament here in the academy before the festival. The teams for said tournament will now be displayed on the screen above me." Glynda said pointing up to the screen.

Everyone looked up and saw the names for the teams. The teams were:

Yang and Nora

Daegan and Mercury

Vince and Weiss

Cardin and Blake

Jaune and Cinder

Ruby and Allie

Ren and Sun

Neptune and Emerald

Phyrra and Dove

Russel and Sage

Lark and Scarlet

Blake and Weiss' eyes widened as they looked who their partners were. Blake hated Cardin with a passion and Weiss wanted to be partnered with Pyrrah or Neptune, not someone who refused to say a word to anyone outside of his team.

Ruby waved over at Ailie who in turn waved back. The two had no interaction with one another but were glad hey weren't paired with some asshole like Cardin or anyone on his team.

Daegan glared at the screen then over at Mercury who seemed to do the same. The two of them from the very start have never liked one another and now they had to work together. This would not end will

Yang and Nora high fived, as Pyrrah was now a bit sad. She really wanted to be teamed with Jaune but now he was teamed with that Cinder woman and she was teamed with one of Cardin's lackeys

Cinder had a smile on her face as she rested her head on her open palm and looked over at Jaune. Jaune noticed her looking at him and smiled back at her. Cinder winked at him to which his smile grew.

"Okay now lets see who will be in the first match for today." Glynda said as the teams began to randomize on the screen above her.

The names randomized at an incredible speed and then they finally stopped on Jaune and Cinders team. The two smiled as the second set of names began to slow down and finally stopped on the team of Cardin and Blake. Jaune chuckled a bit making his team look at him.

"So I get partnered up with the most attractive girl in class, and get to beat the shit out of Cardin. Must be my lucky day." Jaune said as he stood up and began to walk towards the locker room to meet his partner.

Blakes eyes widened seeing the names on the screen. She didn't want to have to work with Cardin whatsoever and now she would have to go up against Jaune? Things couldn't get any worse for her. Blake hung her head in despair as she got up from her seat and also headed down to the locker room.

* * *

 **AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Its not as detailed as some of my other chapters I know but i'll be honest I kinda ran out of ideas on what to do, but after a bit of thinking and an awesome writing partner to help me out I have finally managed to finish this chapter. Sorry about the ending but I assure you all that the up coming fights will be awesome.**

 **Also in case you have not read it yet go and check out my latest story The Conqueror. Me and Champion of Fate have been working on this story for a while and I hope you all will go and check it out.**

 **So now that that's done leave me a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. And I hope to see you all review my new story as well. Til next time guys! Later!**


	11. First Round of Matches

Beta Reader: **Champion of Fate**

* * *

Jaune sat down in the locker room after he had just got his fighting gear on. She wore her new fighting gear and walked up to him as he tied his shoes onto his feet.

"You ready?" Cinder asked.

"Whenever kicking the shit out of Cardin is involved, I'm always ready." Jaune said as he finished tying his shoes and stood up.

"You seem to hate him a lot." Cinder said putting her right hand on her hip.

"You have no idea. He's the main reason how everyone found out about my fake transcripts two years ago and everyone shunned me for it." Jaune said as he strapped his sword onto his back.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I had no idea." Cinder said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Really? I thought everyone knew about that by now. But it doesn't really matter to me anymore. So how bout we go out there and kick some ass, what do you say partner?" Jaune asked with an outstretched hand.

"You have a deal." Cinder said as she drew her hand back.

Jaune then slipped his bow into his coat pocket and the two of them walked out into the arena together to find Cardin and Blake standing far away from one another. Jaune's went to straight to Cardin as he stood with his mace on his shoulder as he acted all high and mighty. Jaune couldn't wait to cut him down to size. Cinder looked at Blake and the two of them locked eyes. Cinder gave a sinister smile as Blake narrowed her eyes. The four of them were then focused on Glynda who motioned for them to come closer so they could hear her and they did so as she was about to tell them the rules of the match.

"Now allow me to explain the rules of these matches. The matches will be a tag team match, you must tag in your partner who will be awaiting you to tag them in while they wait on the outline of the arena. If your partner decides to jump in and help you your team will be disqualified and the other team will win by default. The way to win is if you knock your opponent unconscious, make them say they quit, their aura enters the low red, or they stay down on the ground for over ten seconds. This will be a fair competition so under no circumstance are you allowed to cheat in any way. Am I understood?" Glynda asked.

Both teams nodded in agreement as they readied themselves. Jaune stepped forward and drew his blade off of his back with a serious look upon his face. Cardin chuckled and pushed Blake out of his way as he walked up to Jaune with his mace still on his shoulder. Blake and Cinder went back and stood against the arenas walls as Glynda prepared to start the match.

Up in the stands a certain blonde haired faunus pulled out his scroll and began to record the fight so he could remember how badly Cardin was about to get whooped.

"If you are both ready then let the first match commence! Begin!" Glynda said as she chopped downward with her riding crop.

Jaune readied himself in a fighting stance as he awaited Cardin to charge him.

Cardin smirked as he ran at Jaune. He raised his mace over his head and aimed for Jaune.

Jaune quickly dodged to the side as Cardin's mace slammed into the floor of the arena. Cardin looked to his left and saw Jaune standing there looking down at him. Cardin then swung his mace at Jaune again only for Jaune to lean back and dodge it in the process.

Jaune then did a back flip and kicked Cardin in the chin, landing the first hit of the match, and making blood come out of Cardin's mouth. Jaune landed on his feet and then charged Cardin as he was still recovering from the kick.

Cardin was still in a daze as he saw Jaune charge at him. He held his mace in front of him to block and was barely able to hold off Jaune's strike.

Jaune continues to beat down on Cardin with his blade making him fall back more and more with every strike. He managed to get Cardin to back up against the wall as he continued to bring his sword down as hard as he could.

Cardin's body actually started to form a human sized dent in the arena wall and cracks began to form stretching outward from the dent in the wall. Cardin needed to think fast or else he would be forced into submitting in the first five minutes of the match. Cardin placed one hand on his maces grip and the other below the top of the mace. He then pushed back against Jaune as hard as he could giving him a bit of room to maneuver but that's all he needed.

Jaune managed to recover from being pushed back and swung his sword horizontally at Cardin only to have him roll out of the way just in the nick of time.

Cardin, despite having heavy armor on and a massive mace in hand, managed to move extremely fast and get up beside Jaune. He then lifted his mace up and then swung down at Jaune again only for the blonde knight to move faster then Cardin could see and get behind him.

Jaune waited for Cardin to turn around before he kicked Cardin in the breastplate, with an aura enhanced foot, sending him back and making him fall to the ground. Jaune then retracted his leg from where it stayed in mid-air and placed it back on the ground.

Cardin held the area where Jaune had kicked him as he writhed in pain. If it weren't for his armor he'd probably have more then a few broken ribs right about now. The armor took most of the blow but the kick dented it and it jabbed into Cardin's gut. With a bit of force he managed to put his armor back into place as he realized Jaune had already begun running at him once more.

Jaune rushed Cardin once more and just for safe measure he deployed his semblance nullifying field so if Cardin tried to use his he wouldn't be able do so. He swung his blade at Cardin once again only for it to be stopped by the end of Cardin's mace.

Cardin smirked and maneuvered his mace so as to try and snap Jaune's sword in half but found it did not work. He then tried to break it by exploding the fire dust crystal at the end of his mace but found that too did not work. Cardin then felt something slam into his gut and send him back. He looked down and found that the ens of Jaune's spear was what had slammed into him causing him to fly back.

Jaune retracted his spear and placed it back into his jacket as he stood waiting for Cardin to stand back up.

Cardin looked at his mace and found that the dust crystal that was embedded into the end of it had been cut off by Jaune's sword earlier in the fight and it was now on the arena floor. Right next to Jaune's foot...Shit.

Jaune noticed Cardin looking at the small crystal near his right foot and smiled a small smile. He then lifted his foot and stomped down on crushing it completely. He smiled as he looked back up at Cardin who's eyes were wide.

Cardin then rushed Jaune again with his mace raised above his head and and then brought it down upon him once more. Only for his mace to be directed to his right and slammed into the ground as Jaune's fist made contact with his chin.

Jaune enhanced his right hand with his aura and made Cardin fly through the air. He flipped backwards in the air as he flew through the air and the fell onto the floor straight on his face. Jaune figured Cardin was done right then and there so he sheathed his blade and began to walk away.

Cardin however was adamant however. He began to get up off the floor as his lip bleeds from the new cut that was made when he slammed onto the ground. The punch Jaune delivered seemed to take the energy out of him and he could barely move. He could barely make himself push himself up as far as he did which was only at least four to six inches off the ground with him upper body. He then began to try and crawl towards his mace. Blake at this point was quite pissed that he hadn't even tried to tag her in, she may not have her semblance to face Jaune but she sure as hell would have fought a lot better then Cardin had.

Jaune looked back at Cardin and let out a small chuckle as he watched him try to get back to his mace. Jaune then ran as fast as he could towards Cardin and as he got closer to him he punt kicks him in the side of his head. He then stops and then turned back around and crouched down and grabbed a handful of Cardins hair and tilted his head upwards so he would look at him.

"This is your one chance. Stay down and spare yourself from being embarrassed any further then you already have been." Jaune said as he then threw his head back down and it slams back into the tile floor of the arena.

Jaune then begins to walk back towards the middle of the arena as Glynda began to count up to ten starting from one. Jaune wore an emotionless expression on his face a he looked down at Cardin's body as blood began to stain the floor from his busted lip.

Glynda got up to seven before Cardin was finally able to reach his mace and use it to get himself back up to his feet.

Jaune let out a deep breathe as he reached for his bow in his jacket. He then clicked the button to the harness that held his swords sheathe and grabbed his still sheathed sword into his other hand.

Everyone watched as he does so wide eyed as he turned to his partner.

"Cinder! Catch!" Jaune yelled as he threw them both towards her and she caught them both.

Cinder at first looked at Jaune questioningly at first until she realized what he intended to do. She once more wore her sinister smile as she watched Jaune begin to take off his coat..

Jaune balled up his jacket and then threw it up to Daegan who caught it and held it for his friend. Jaune then popped his knuckles as he watched Cardin try and keep himself on his feet.

"You should have taken my advice Cardin. I wanted to end this quickly but you've forced my hand. **Now I have to break you.** " Jaune said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Before could Cardin could even register what Jaune had said he was already in front of and delivered another devastating blow to Cardin's face. As Cardin fell back he felt Jaune grab his breastplate.

Jaune brought Cardin back up began to unload a barrage of punched to Cardin's face with no remorse what so ever. He then stopped and threw Cardin up into the air ripping his breastplate off of him in the process. Jaune then jumped up and grabbed Cardin's head and began to headbutt him repeatedly until Cardin actually began to bleed and so did Jaune. As they neared the ground Jaune threw Cardin down towards the arena floor and when he hit it he actually bounced off of the arenas floor. Jaune then spun in the air and slammed the side of his foot into Cardin's mid section as he was still in the air and firmly slammed him into the floor leaving a human shaped hole in it.

Everyone watched wide eyed and mouths agape as it all transpired. The sheer brutality delivered just now was more shocking then anything they could have ever imagined.

Jaune then stood up with rapid breath over Cardin's broken and bloody body as once more Glynda began to count to ten. Jaune figured it was over as he began to walk over to Cinder to retrieve his things when he felt Cardin's hand wrap around his leg.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Jaune said without looking back at him.

Jaune could hear Cardin give a small but muffled laugh as a response. He then looked up and looked at Cardin's bar and found that it close to the red but wasn't there quite yet. He then walked over to Cardin and grabbed him him by the collar of his shirt. Jaune enhanced his arms with is aura and threw Cardin up into the air once more. As Cardin fell back down to he arena floor Jaune jumped up and spun around with his feet enhanced with aura and slammed his foot into the side of Cardin's face. The two fell back onto the arena floor. Cardin hit the floor with a thud as he was now effectively knocked out as Jaune landed on his feet.

"This match is over! The winners are Jaune Arc, and his partner Cinder Fall!" Glynda yelled.

Jaune walked back over to his partner and took his things back from her with a smile.

"You look happy." Cinder said.

"Always happy to put an asshole in his place. Thanks for holding my stuff for me." Jaune said as he caught his jacket that Daegan threw back own to him and put it on.

"It was my pleasure. Didn't know you could be so brutal." cinder said.

"Theres a lot of things you don't know about me Cinder." Jaune said as he strapped his sword back onto his back.

"A shame. Perhaps we should rectify that." Cinder said in a seductive voice as she placed a hand on Jaune's chest.

"Perhaps we should." Jaune said as he placed his bow back into his jacket.

"Alright you two hurry up and exit the arena! We still have more matches to get through today so hurry up!" Glynda yelled at them both.

The two of them looked at one another and left the arena as a medical unit came and took Cardin out on a stretcher as Blake just left and rejoined her team torn between being happy Cardin got destroyed and annoyed that she never got a chance to fight.

"Alright then let us proceed onto the next fight!" Glynda said as the names on the screen began to once again randomize the names.

The first team name that popped up was Vince Lusro and Weiss Schnee. Vince silently descended down into the arena as Weiss let out a huff of disappointment at who her partner was. The second team name was Russel and Sage. The two of them walked down to the locker room as well without another word to one another.

* * *

~ **To Vince~**

Vince had just put his weapons in his coat and got done readying his combat gear as his partner came up to him.

"So your Ailies' partner huh? You don't look particularly strong, or smart for that matter but I guess you must be good for something for her to be so nice and act the way she does around you." Weiss said.

Vince pondered whether this was her trying to be nice or she was normally this rude, he also wondered if he could get away with murder, there was a slight chance that he could pass it off as a training accident. He shook his head dispelling those dark toughts then closed his locker and began to walk towards the arena.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Weiss yelled as he kept walking.

She fumed as she followed after him into the arena and they were met by Russel and Sage. Russel stood in the arenas center as Vince went up to meet him and Sage stood off to the side. Weiss went stood off as well as Glynda began to match.

"If you four are ready then let the second match begin!" Glynda said as she began the match.

Russel jumped back and drew her twin daggers as Vince drew his hammer out. Russel lunged forward with his daggers primed to rip into Vince as something slammed into his face.

The blow carried Russel upward and slammed him head first into the steel ceiling, he retracted his hammer and watched as Russel limp body fell and hit the ground leaving a few cracks. Vince slid his hammer into his coat pocket as everyone in the stands and the arena fell silent. Sun and the rest of team SSSN, including Sage, began to start laughing out loud.

"Well...okay then! The second match has officially ended! The winners are Vince Lusro and Weiss Schnee!" Glynda said.

Vince then left the arena as Weiss watched him mouth wide open in shock. It took him less then ten frickin seconds to take down his opponent when she has never been able to do so. She then followed after him and joined her team back in the stands as Vince did the same.

"Alright then now that we have a little bit more time with how fast that match was let us move onto the next match!" Glynda said as the names once more began to randomize.

The first team name that came up was Ailie and Ruby. The two of them waved at one another from across the stands as the second team name came on the screen. Yang and Nora. The two other contenders high fived and rushed down to the locker room along with Ailie and Ruby.

* * *

 **~To Ailie~**

Ailie got her staff and extended it into its spear form as she checked the blade. She then transformed it into its sniper rifle form and checked her ammo. She then put her staff back into its original staff form and placed it on her shoulder as Ruby walked up with Crescent Rose.

"You ready? Ailie right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. You must be Ruby." Ailie said as she closed her locker.

"Yep! That's me! Nice to meet you!" Ruby said with an outstretched hand.

Ailie smiled as she reached and took her hand and shook it. she then let go and Ruby began to talk super fast. She began to ask her a whole bunch of questions pertaining to her weapon, how her teammates are, if she made her weapon herself or not and a whole bunch more.

Ailie couldn't even get a word out before Glynda yelled for them both to get to the arena or be disqualified. Ruby then grabbed Ailie and the two zoomed into the arenas center.

"Good now that you two are here we can begin the third match. So if you two are ready let us begin!" Glynda said as the match began.

Ruby deployed Crescent Rose into its gun form and fired five shots at Nora who stood in the middle on the ring.

Nora smiles and jumps up into the air to dodge the sniper rounds and fires several grenades at Ruby.

Ruby sped out of the way out of the grenades and jumped up to meet Nora. She extends her scythe and brings it down on Nora.

Nora quickly transformed her grenade launcher into her hammer and blocked Ruby's strike. The two of them then began to clash trying to hit the other but they kept getting blocked by the other.

Nora then slammed her hammer into the ground and caused a huge explosion that broke a huge section of the floor off and debree flew everywhere.

The explosion forces Ruby back and closer to Ailie. She then notices Ailie had an outstretched hand and she hit it with her own and Ailie was then officially tagged into the match.

Ailie began to spin her staff around as it surged with electricity and she rushed Nora with incredible speed. She slammed both sides of her staff into Noras hammer trying to keep her on the defensive and was succeeding since she knew from watching Nora, and from what Jaune had told her, she couldn't match Nora in terms of strength. So she decided to use her speed advantage and try and get the upper hand and so far it was working.

Nora was in trouble. She was getting pushed back and knew if she didn't do something soon she would be overwhelmed by how fast Ailie was striking her. Nora then channeled electricity to her muscles and slams her hammer down onto the ground and breaks even more of the arena away. She then sees Ailie out of the corner of her eye and goes to swing her hammer at Ailie with it coated with electric energy. She is then shocked as Ailie holds up her staff and blacks the strike with little to no budging whatsoever.

Ailie then places her hand on Nora's hammer and drains all the electricity out of it and absorbs it herself and amplifies her own power. She then rears her fist back and punches Nora in the face and sends her back a couple feet as electricity still shoots out from her hand.

Nora holds her cheek and rubs it as she gets up. Since the punch was infused with electricity she absorbed most of the damage by the punch but being that it was still a punch it still hurt. Nora then channeled more electricity into her hammer and charged Ailie.

Ailie channeled lightning into her staff and met Nora and the two then tried to push one another back when they were both sent back. Nora got sent back to the wall as Ailie was able to stop her going back any further by deploying her spear and stabbing it into the ground.

She then felt someone poke her on her back and she turned around and found Yang with an outstretched hand. She then smacked Yang's hand and tagged her in and Yang cracked her knuckles as she walked towards Ailie.

Ailie took her spear out of the arena floor and then began to spin it around and got into a defensive stance.

Yang then bolted forward with her fist drawn back and aimed for Ailie's midsection only for her to dodge to the right out of the way.

Ailie gripped her staff in both of her hands and swung it at Yang's back and made contact. She then channeled electricity through her staff and into Yang causing her to yell out in pain.

Yang's eyes turn blood red and her hair begins to surge with energy as she grabs the staff and begins to slowly move it away from her. She held the staff away from her as electricity still surged through her body and reared her fist back to hit Ailie and she made contact with Ailie's mid-section sending her flying into the wall behind her.

Ailie's entire body surged with pain as she pried herself from the arena wall. She then fell to her knees and hoisted herself up using her staff as she tried to heal herself using her aura.

Yang was still enraged. Her body was still reeling from being electrocuted and was determined to dish out much more pain then she had just received. Yang rushed forward with an aura infused fist and aimed right for Ailie's head.

Ailie managed to roll out of the way and Yang's fist hit the arenas wall causing it to crack and pieces of it to fall and shatter away from the wall and fall down into the arena. She gets back up to her feet just barely managing to dodge another potentially devastating punch and she finds herself looking up at the ceiling as Yang walks over to her.

Yang walks over to Ailie and puts her foot on her shoulder so she can't run or dodge out of the way this time. She then once again rears her fist back to punch Ailie in the face only for crescent rose to block her punch.

Ruby had ran out and placed her scythe in between Ailie and Yang so as to block the punch even though she knew what the consequences of doing this were.

"Stop the match! Ruby Rose has interfered in the match without being tagged in first, so as the rules say both Ruby Rose and Ailie Heolstor are disqualified!" Glynda yelled.

Ailie let a sigh of relief as Ruby offered her a hand. She gratefully took it and once she got up she found that she would need help to stand. That punch had taken more out of her then she thought it had. She found that Ruby had taken her arm and put it over her shoulders and was slowly helping her walk back into the locker room.

"Thanks Ruby. I'd probably be on a stretcher right now if not for you." Ailie said as she slightly limped into the locker room.

"Don't worry about it. We're partners right? You would have done the same for me." Ruby said as she helped sit down on one of the benches in the locker room.

"Yeah. You're right." Ailie said.

Ruby smiled as three people walked up and went to check on Ailie. It was the rest of her team. Daegan went to her side as Vince and Jaune stood and watched waiting to do whatever it is that they needed to do for their friend.

"You alright Ailie? You seriously hurt anywhere?" Daegan asked.

"I'm fine Daegan. Really I am. I'd probably be hurt worse if it wasn't for Ruby." Ailie said.

"Thanks Ruby. I mean it." Daegan said.

"Agreed." Jaune said.

Vince smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Ruby smiled and then walked off back to the stands. The other two teams that consisted of Pyrrah and Dove and Neptune and Emerald came down to the locker room to get ready for their match.

Daegan, Vince and Jaune stayed with Ailie during the match so they did not get to see who was fighting but from what they could hear Glynda hear it sounded like Pyrrah and Dove won the fight. They then heard her begin to yell again.

"Given that we have three teams left we will have to have a compromise! This final match will be a fatal three way tag team match comprised of the final three teams! Whoever can get one of the other contendors in this fight to either be knocked into the red or knocked out will be the victor and that team will advance while the other two teams will be disqualified!" Glynda said.

Daegan got up and went and retrieved his things from his locker and put on his battle gear. He strapped his sword onto his back and put his pistol into his coat. He then went back to his team and they all wished him luck as he headed out to the arena and saw Mercury waiting for him at the door.

"You done trying to get into your teammates pants yet lover boy?" Mercury asked.

"Fuck off." Daegan said and walked past him into the arena.

Mercury soon followed after and stayed off to the side as Daegan went to the middle and met Ren and Sky Lark.

"Very well then if you are all ready let the final round of today will now begin!" Glynda said.

Ren pulled out his twin pistols, jumped back, and then began to open fire on both Daegan and Sky.

Daegan slammed his palm into the arena floor and an earth wall comes up and then jumped up and pulled out his pistol and fired five shots at both Ren and Sky.

Sky had to run for his life. He had no way to block the bullets so he just kept running around the ring. He then ran past Scarlet and tagged him in.

Scarlet drew his sword and his pistol and ran towards Ren. He began to attack and forced Ren to stop shooting and use the blade on his pistols.

Daegan saw this and decided to use the opportunity to his advantage while they were locked up with one another. He drew Blacklight and charged them both. Daegan then swung his sword only for Ren to block it with the blade on his gun and point his gun barrel at Daegan's head. But Daegan had the tip of his blade at Ren's neck, while he also had his pistol pointed at Scarlet.

Scarlet also had his blade at Ren's throat and his musket pistol pointed at Daegan. The three of them stood their in complete silence. Waiting for the one of the other two to make a move. They waited for what seemed to be an eternity.

Daegan then stomped his foot onto the arena floor causing the others to lose balance and concentration as he got his sword unlocked from Ren's gun. He then sweep kicked them both only to be met by an aura infused kick by Ren in the face as he fell.

Scarlet then entangled Daegan's leg with the rope that came from the handle and made him slip. He then pulls him towards him and slams the blunt side of his cutlass into Daegan's midsection and sends him reeling to the ground.

Daegan then pushed Scarlet back with a blast of wind and made him hit the wall as he got to his feet. He was then rushed by Ren who began to try and hit Daegan with the blades on his guns. Daegan defended himself and then swung his blade at Ren only for it to be caught by Ren and get locked into his own blade.

Ren then put his other gun blade on Daegans sword and yanked it away from him and threw it to the floor along with his own weapons. He then slammed his aura infused palms into Daegans ribs with a crack noise being heard by most everyone in the room.

Daegan coughs up blood as he hold his sides and pain surges throughout his body. He then manages to get up and limp over to Mercury and manages to tag him in.

"Do me a favor and try not to loose to fast alright?" Daegan said as he walked past him.

Mercury pops his neck then cracks his knuckles as he quickly turns around and kicks Daegan in the bottom half of his left leg as hard as he could while he fired a shot off from his right greave. Daegan yelled out in pain as he turned around and was kicked in his ribs by Mercury cracking them even more.

Daegan coughs up even more blood and it lands on both the ground and on Mercuries boots as he looked up only to see Mercury's other boot coming straight for his face.

Mercury kicks Daegan in the side of his head and sends him down to the floor and he doesn't move at all. Mercury then walks over to Daegan, tags him back into the match, and then walks out of the arena.

Everyone in the arena was silent. No one, not even Cinder and Emerald knew that that was about to happen. They then watched as Daegan desperately tried to get back up to his feet only for him to stumble and fall back onto his Jaune's fist clench and his teeth ground from the pure rage he feels at that moment. Vince breaks off part of the arena that he was leaning on from how tight he was gripping it. Ailie holds her hands over her mouth from absolute shock and prayed that her friend was going to be okay.

Ren walked over to Daegan and helped him onto his back to survey the damage and found that if Daegan didn't immediate medical treatment he was going to be in severe trouble. He then did the only thing he could. He reared his fist back and then brought it down upon Daegan's face as hard as he could knocking him out in the process.

Everyone was silent as Glynda announced that Ren and Sun were the official winners of the match and a medical team rushed out and put Daegan onto a stretcher. They then rushed out of the arena as Jaune, Ailie, and Vince ran as fast as they could from the stands to the infirmary to check on their friend.

* * *

 **AN: Damn that first was brutal wasn't it! And did anyone besides me see the bretrayal coming in that last fight? Anyway I wanted to thank you guys so much for all the reviews and the follows for this story because a couple days ago this story became my most popular one in terms of favorites. Fallen has the most views but not the most favs. It did until very recently though but now this story has 137 favorites. Again thank you guys so much for all the support you've given me and if you would want to see what I have out right now and what will come out in the near future go to my profile and read hat i've got coming out soon.**

 **So what did you guys think? If you liked it or have a suggestion for me in some way in my writing tell me in a review. See you later guys!**


	12. The Semi-Finals

Beta Reader: **Champion of Fate.**

* * *

Jaune, Vince, and Ailie all rushed into the infirmary to find that their friend and team mate was being taken into intensive care for his wounds. They had to wait three hours before they were finally able to see him. They could hear his screams of pain from within the operating room as they fixed both his left leg and his ribs while they waited. When they were finally able to get in they were taken back by how banged up he was.

His left leg was badly cracked by the bullet Mercury fired off into it and had to be placed into a heavy cast to make sure the bone didn't get cracked anymore while his ribs were were broken in several different locations. With Ren's aura palms and Mercuries kick it was a surprise he didn't have anything punctured by them.

"I'm gonna kill him. I am going to fucking kill him!" Jaune yelled as he stood next to Daegan's bed.

Jaune the felt a hand be placed upon his arm and looked down to find it was Daegan who was holding him.

"If anyone is...going to kill that asshole...its gonna be...me." Daegan said in a muffled voice with the breathing mask still on his face.

Jaune looked down at his friend and nodded as Daegan closed his eyes and passed out from the pain. The room fell silent as the three other members of team DAVH contemplated what the future held.

"Someone should stay with him. Make sure he's alright." Vince said.

"I'll stay with him. I'm out of the tournament anyway so I can afford to miss class a little bit." Ailie said as she sat down next to Daegan's bed.

"Alright then. Call us if you need anything for yourself or him. See you back at the house later." Jaune said as he and Vince left the room leaving the two of them alone.

The two of them began to walk down the hallway in silence both of them praying that their friend will be okay.

* * *

 **~To Cinder~**

Cinder sat upon her bed and watched the video that was uploaded to dust-tube not too long ago by a certain blonde haired faunus. She replayed the fight between Jaune and Cardin over and over again and enjoyed watching her partner beat the ever loving shit out of the bully as if he was less then dirt. It then linked to when Mercury betrayed Daegan. You could hear the bullet rip through Daegan's leg, the cracking of his ribs, and the devastating head kick Mercury gave him.

"Cinder, why do you keep watching that video over and over again?" Emerald asked as she flipped through the pages of a book.

"Yeah, you were there. You saw what happened. So why are you still watching it?" Mercury asked while he did push ups.

"I am studying them. That team could be a great asset to my plans." Cinder said.

"Or a great pain in the ass." Emerald said.

"That Daegan guy ain't gonna be much help. or a hindrance, to you now. I made sure of that." Mercury said as though he enjoyed crippling him.

"Shut up you idiot." Emerald said.

The two began to bicker and argue as Cinder continued to watch her video. She had a new found fascination for the young blond and intended to woo him to her cause. She has been unsuccessful in her plans due to a young red reaper and her friends and there irritating head master but she saw an opportunity in Jaune and his team. A chance to once and for all take over both this country and reduce this school to ash. That is if she could actually sway him to join her cause.

And keep her underlings from killing one another.

* * *

 **~The Next Day in Lunch~**

Jaune and Vince sat at their table waiting for Ailie to get back from Daegan's hospital room. The two were eagerly awaiting the matches for Glynda's tournament so they could let off some steam since Daegan told them he would deal with Mercury himself. But that didn't mean they couldn't mess with him a bit. The two of them watched as Emerald and Cinder walked away from the table, leaving Mercury sitting alone at his teams table. The two of them looked at one another, nodded simultaneously, and then walked over to him.

Mercury was finishing up his lunch as Jaune and Vince sat beside him on both sides. He immediately tensed up in case things turned bad, which would most likely happen, and turned to his right to see Jaune sitting there.

"Can I help you?" Mercury asked.

"Shut-up. We didn't come over here to listen to your smartass mouth." Jaune said in an obviously angry tone.

"And what are you going to do? You can't do shit to me Blondie." Mercury said with a smug smile spreading across his face.

As he finished his sentence Vince drew his dagger and stabbed it in between Mercuries middle and ring finger of his left had. Mercury looked over at Vince, his eyes a little bit wide, before he looked down at where Vince had stabbed the table.

"Just to clarify something for you Black. We don't give a shit about what the rules here may say about fighting outside of combat class. If it weren't for Daegan telling me to not kick your ass I'd be throwing you through that window over there. But if anyone is going to do that it'll be Daegan." Jaune said.

"If that's all you came to tell me, then how about you two fuc-!" Mercury was cut off as he felt someone ram their fist into his gut as hard as they could.

"Nah! Me and Vince got one other thing to do while were over here." Jaune said.

Vince then took his dagger out of the table and slammed the pommel of it into Mercuries chest, knocking the breath out of him. Mercury was about to fall back but Jaune grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down onto the top of the table.

"Karma's a bitch." Jaune said before he and Vince got up and walked back to there own table just in time to meet back up with Ailie.

"Why do you two look like you just did something bad?" Ailie asked the two of them.

The two of them didn't say anything before the heard someone fall onto the ground and the three of them looked to find Mercury on the ground as Cinder and Emerald walked over to help him up.

Ailie gave Jaune and Vince a glare which made the two of them avert there gaze from her before she walked over to Mercury and his team.

"The hell happened to you Merc?" Emerald asked as she got him to his feet.

Mercury was still gasping for breath as he noticed Ailie walk up with her arms across her chest.

"Oh great. What do you want?" Mercury asked still holding his chest.

"Oh I just came to say something to you is all." Ailie said with an innocent smile.

Before Mercury could tell her to buzz off Ailie kicked him in the nuts sending him to his knees.

"Karmas a bitch." Ailie said as she turned on her heel and went back to her team.

Cinder and Emerald grabbed Mercury by his arms and began to drag him away as he held onto his crotch in pain. Ailie walked over and stood in front of them with her hands on her hips waiting for them to speak as they look at her wide eyed.

"You two got anything to say for yourselves?" Ailie asked.

"We're...sorry?" Jaune asked unsure of his answer.

"As you should be. How could you do that without waiting for me to get back!?" Ailie said in both a serious and joking way.

The two guys started to laugh at their friend as they went back and sat at their table. They asked how Daegan was doing and she told them he was still asleep but was expected to wake up soon. They didn't know how long he would have to stay out of the fight but from his injuries it looked like he would be out for a while if his friends had to take a guess.

Ailie couldn't stay long since she needed to get back to stay with Daegan in case he awoke. She took some of her food, wished the two of them luck, and said her goodbyes.

The bell then rang and Jaune and Vince proceeded to combat class. They were itching to let off some steam from all the pent up rage they had. They found there seats and awaited for the first two teams to be called.

"Alright, today the semi-finals for this tournament will begin. The first match will be a regular tag team fight, but the second fight will, unfortunately, be another three way fight between the three remaining teams. Now that that is out of the way let our first two teams be picked!" Glynda said as the teames began to randomize.

Jaune and Vince watched as the teams were randomizing and watched as the first team came to a stop and landed on Vince and Weiss. Vince smiled as he watched the next team was still randomizing. Vince only wanted to not fight Jaune this round. And his wish was granted as the second team was decided to be Pyrrah and Dove. Pyrrah stood up and began to walk down to the arena with Weiss following after her.

Vince bumped fists with Jaune and then handed him something before he too went down to the arena.

* * *

 **~Down in the Arena~**

Vince stood across from Pyrrah who had her sword and shield in her hands ready to fight. She had a determined look upon her face and was already readying for the match while Vince stood with his hands in his coat pockets and stood waiting for the match to finally begin.

"If you two are ready then let this match begin now!" Glynda said as their aura bars appeared next to their photos and the match began.

Pyrrah jumped back from Vince as he took out his sword and hammer and enlarged them to normal size.

'I've see him fight before. I can't afford to get too close, or let my guard down or else he'll fire one of those weapons he has at me like he did Russel yesterday. I need to keep my distance and keep him on the defensive.' Pyrrah thought to herself as she began to levitate her sword and shield.

Vince raised an eyebrow as they flew towards him and he readied his sword and hammer. He blocked the blade with his own, sending it sliding across the floor, and he smacked the shield to the side with his hammer.

Pyrrah extended her hands and her weapons rose again and they began to fly back at Vince again.

Vince hit the sword away with his hammer and then blocked the shield with his blade before he smacked it with his hammer again. He was forced to do so repeatedly for the next three minutes as Pyrrah continued her assault from afar. Pyrrah was able to deal light damage to Vince all over his body, but his aura quickly healed the injuries as he continued to fight on.

Pyrrah then aimed her shield at Vinces left thigh in an attempt to majorly injur him. Only for Vince to move his blade in between the shield and his leg.

Pyrrah felt like something was a bit off and examined how Vince was standing and how he was fighting. She then came to a startling revelation as Vince repositioned himself. Vince hadn't moved a single inch since the beginning of the match. He didn't dodge, he didn't try to rush, he did nothing of the sort. He simply defended himself in the middle of the arena. Pyrrah pulled her weapons back to her, while at the same time she tried to grab Vince's weapons at the same time but with no luck.

'Whats going on? His weapons aren't being affected by my polarity! How is that possible?!' Pyrrah inwardly yelled to herself.

Jaune noticed that Pyrrah looked a bit confused and was able to put two and two together on what was going on. He then stood up from his seat and put his hands on the sides of his face in order to amplify his voice.

"Whats wrong Pyrrah?! Having trouble taking Vince's weapons away from him?! Maybe thats because his weapons ain't made of metal!" Jaune yelled as he stood with a sly smile plastered upon his face.

Pyrrah, and everyone else, looked over at Jaune as he looked down at her with her eyes still wide. She then looked back over at Vince who wore the exact same smile upon his own face. She had never encountered an enemy who's weapons she could not use her semblance upon. This was new territory for her, she needed to act fast or else she might loose the upper hand. Pyrrah readied herself to charge Vince but as she was about to make her move Vince extended his hammer towards her, hitting the wall behind her and getting it somewhat stuck in it. Pyrrah dodged it with ease but was surprised as Vince seemed to bring himself closer to her by using the hammer to bring himself closer to her.

Vince used his hammer to reduce the space that separated him and Pyrrah. He extended his blade and swung it at her as he neared her, only for her to duck under the blade.

Pyrrah shifted her sword into its rifle form and fired upon Vince. Vince manages to block all but two of the bullets, which hit him in the right shoulder, and the other grazed Vince's left leg.

Vince's aura healed his wounds as he landed on the wall and pulled his hammer out of it. He then jumped out of the way of another hail of bullets that Pyrrah continued to fire at him. Vince ran along the wall until he was the same side of the arena as Pyrrah. He jumped off and shot forward towards her, sending his hammer forward as he did so.

Pyrrah blocked Vince's hammer with her shield and was forced back. She threw his hammer to the side as she dodged his extended blade that Vince had aimed at her head.

Vince brought himself closer using his weapons and slammed his feet into Pyrrah's shield, forcing her back a bit as he retracted his weapons and enlarged them.

Pyrrah put her shield in front of herself as she transformed her rifle back into its blade form. She began to move around in a circle across from Vince as the two stared one another down. She then rushed forward and began to unleash a barrage of sword slashes and shield bashes down upon Vince.

Vince, barely, manages to hold off Pyrrah's assault. He uses his blade to block hers, and uses his hammer to divert her shield strikes.

Pyrrah slashes upward with her blade while at the same time she tries to hit Vince with the edge of her shield in a horizontal attack.

Vince blocks the slash with his own downward slash, and hits Pyrrah's shield down with his hammer, stopping her attack. Vince then stabbed at Pyrrah with his blade only for her to stop it with her own sword.

Pyrrah smiled lightly as she moved to try and toss Vince's sword away using her own only to find that she could not. She looked over to see what was wrong to find that Vince had locked her sword in the guard of his blade. Pyrrah looked back at Vince only to find that Vince was rearing his foot back.

Vince kicked Pyrrah in the gut with an aura enhanced foot and sent her back a few feet holding her gut. He still had Pyrrah's sword locked in his blades guard and threw it to the side as he began to slowly walked towards her.

Pyrrah stood up still clutching her gut as she then realized that Vince was charging her. Without a moment to think she puts her shield up to block the massive strike that Vince delivers with his enlarged hammer. He then retracted his hammer and slammed his enlarged sword down upon her shield right as he lifted his hammer off her shield.

Vince then began to slam his hammer and sword down upon Pyrrahs shield in rapid succession. With every hit Pyrrah lost ground and was forced to her knees as she tried to desperately defend against Vince's assault. Getting a bit frustrated with her defense Vince then began to to rain blow after blow down upon her with both of his weapons at once.

Pyrrah was close to her breaking point. This was the farthest she has ever been pushed in a battle and she was lost on what to do. She used what little aura she had left to enhance her shield and made it more difficult for Vince to attack her.

Deciding to make her submit entirely Vince held nothing back anymore. Vince enhanced His blade with his aura and slammed it down upon Pyrrah's shield, causing the shield to buckle and causing Pyrrah to hold up her shield with both hands. Vince then began to hit his blade with his hammer in an attempt to crack Pyrrah's shield completely in half.

Pyrrah felt as though her arms were about to fall off as she did her best to repel Vince's assault. She could feel that her shield was about to break under the assault so she made one last act of desperation. Pyrrah channeled what aura she could into her left leg and kicked Vince where his new injury was.

Vince's leg nearly gave out from underneath him from the pain that was currently shooting up through his body. The pain he felt was only matched by the frustration and rage he felt at that moment. Vince shrunk his dagger and then put both of his hands upon the handle of his hammer and repeatedly slammed it down upon Pyrrah's shield.

Pyrrah couldn't take it anymore. Her arms felt like they were about to snap in two, her legs were shaking uncontrollably as pain shot through both of them, and she was about to pass out from aura loss. She then did the one thing no one ever thought she'd do.

Pyrrah Nikos, the goddess of victory, openly conceded to the match.

"I...I...I concede! I concede!" Pyrrah yelled as loud as she could in an extremely pained voice.

"Pyrrah Nikos has conceided from the match! The winner is Vince Lusro and Weiss Schnee!" Glynda yelled aloud.

After she said it Vince stopped his assault, shrunk his hammer, and put it back into his coat.

Pyrrah then fell back onto the hard arena floor breathing heavily. For the first time ever someone had pushed her to her breaking point and even beyond that, causing her to concede without someone holding the tip of a blade to her throat.

Vince Lusro has broken Pyrrah Nikos.

Vince was currently leaning up against the arenas wall trying not to fall over as the pain in his leg only grew more intense. As he began to try and walk on his leg he stumbled and fell forward.

Jaune jumped down into the arena and managed to catch him before he hit the arena floor. He then hoisted Vince up to his feet and put his arm over his back to help him balance.

"You did good big man. Lets get you out of here." Jaune said as the two began to walk towards the locker rooms.

Weiss then walked over to Pyrrah and offered her a hand up. She graciously accepted and the two left the arena and headed for the infirmary.

Jaune got Vince to the stands and sat him down on one of the seats. He then pulled up Vince's pants leg to see how his leg was doing. The bruise that he had gotten from the fight with the Gristlebrand had yet to fully heal and now the pain he felt because of it had flared up again.

"Damn that's bad. Hold on man I'm gonna get Ailie to come look at it." Jaune said as he pulled out his scroll and began to send a message to Ailie.

* * *

 **~To Ailie~**

Ailie was currently sitting beside Daegan's hospital bed awaiting for him to reawaken. He has been asleep ever since what happened the day prior and has shown no signs of waking up thus far. Ailie managed to over hear some of the doctors speak about how he may never recover from this and would be forced to possibly leave Beacon.

Ailie refused to believe it.

She may not have known him long but she knew that even if that were the case, Daegan would never accept it. Being a huntsman is his dream and nothing would stand in the way of that. Thats what she liked about him. He was strong, brave, smart, kind, funny, handsome, and had the most beautiful set of azure blue eyes she had ever seen.

...

...

...

Wait a minute?

Did Ailie...like Daegan?

'No, no there was no way! I mean...we only just met a few weeks ago. I couldn't like him...like that already! Could I?' Ailie mentally asked herself as she looked at Daegan's sleeping form.

He looked so peaceful, so calm, so handso-! STOP IT!

Her train of thought was then cut off as she heard the door to the room begin to open. Two people then enter the room. One was instantly by Daegan's side by the time the door fully opened.

She had long flowing snow white hair, pale white skin, azure blue eyes, wore a white long sleeved shirt with a matching combat skirt and shoes, wolf ears and a tail, and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

The second was a tall man who had medium long pitch black hair, pale skin, blood red eyes, a scar over his left eye, wore mainly all black, had two swords strapped to his back, and walked over to the side of the woman he came in with and began to comfort her.

"Excuse me. Who...who are you two?" Ailie asked the two of them.

"Hmm. Oh! I'm sorry! We were so focused on coming to see Daegan we didn't see you there. My name is Darian, I am Daegan's father. It's nice to meet you miss...?" Darian said with an outstretched hand.

"Ailie, Ailie Heolstor. It's an honor to meet you mister Aedus." Ailie said as she shook his hand and then let go of it.

"The feelings mutual Ailie." Darian said as his wife walked past him and shook Ailie's hand.

"Thank you so much for watching after my baby boy! He can be a bit of a handful at times but his hearts in the right place! And I'm sure if he does anything stupid you straighten him out! I'm Danila by the way, Daegan's mother!" Danila said with a big smile on her face.

"Your welcome misses Aedus!" Ailie as Danila continued to frantically shake her hand.

"Danila, try not to rip the poor girls arm off." Darian said jokingly.

Danila drew her hand back and then walked back over to the side of Daegan's bed. She looked down at her son in his unconcious state and looked to be close to crying.

"Its okay Danila. Our boy is stronger then this, he'll pull through I'm sure of it." Darian said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Darian, I can't stand seeing him like this." Danila said in a sad tone.

"I know my love, I know. But we need to have faith that he will come back to us. I know he will." Darian said as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

Ailie smiled as she watched the two of them worry so much about their son. She wished she could say her own parents would do the same if she was in Daegan's position but she doubted that. Her train of thought was derailed however as she saw Daegan's eyes begin to slowly, but surely open up again.

"Where...am...I?" Daegan said in a tired and pained voice.

Danila and Darian's eyes grew wide as they heard their son talk. Danila almost jumped into the bed as she hugged Daegan around tight, startling him in the process.

"Daegan! Your...your alright!" Danila said as small tears streamed down her face.

"Mom?...When did...you get here?" Daegan asked as his mother continued to cry.

"We just got here actually. She was worried sick about you the entire way here. Good to see your okay son." Darian said as he put his hand on top of Daegan's head and ruffled his hair.

"Dad...stop messing up...my hair." Daegan said.

Darian laughed as he cotinued to mess up his sons hair, despite Daegan's protests.

Ailie smiled seeing the family acting the way that she had always hoped hers would act towards one another. Before Ailie could say anything to Daegan her scroll began to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and found that Jaune sent a message saying, 'Vince got hurt in his fight. Come as soon as you can.'

"Daegan...Vince got injured and I need to go help him. But I'll be right back I promise!" Ailie said frantically.

"Ailie...just go...help Vince...I'll be...alright." Daegan said as his mother finally let go of him and stood next to him.

Ailie nodded as she quickly opened the door to Daegan's room and ran as fast as she could to the training arena.

Daegan smiled as he watched her run out the door to help their friend and also how she had been staying with him apparently. Daegan felt his mother run her fingers through his hair like she use to when he was a child to help him go to sleep. As she continued to run her fingers through his hair he felt consciousness drift farther and farther away as he closed his eyes and slept peacefully with his parents watching over him.

* * *

 **~To Jaune~**

Jaune had just got a message from Ailie saying she was on her way, just as he was called to go down and get ready for his own match.

"Vince look Ailie's on her way, just...just stay here til she gets here. Try not to move your leg around too much." Jaune said as he began to head down towards the arena.

"Oh don't worry Jaune. I'll make sure he stays put." Coco said as she walked up behind Vince and sat next to him, startling him a bit in the process.

Vince gulped as Coco smiled at him and scooted herself closer to him. Vince had thought of scooting away from her a bit but those ideas were quickly erased from his mind as Coco grabbed him by his coats sleeve and pulled him right up next to her.

"You wouldn't be thinking of scooting away from me, would you Vince?" Coco asked with a deadly edge to her voice.

Vince frantically shook his head from side to side as he looked at the slightly older classmate.

"Good! Now sit still until Ailie gets here." Coco said as Vince hung his head in defeat.

Jaune put his combat gear on in the locker room as he awaited for his partner to come over and head into the arena with him. Cinder then walked up with with two swords on her waist that Jaune had never seen before. She must feel like fighting this time since she didn't even try to tag in last time.

"You look rearing to go." Cinder said as she put her hand on her hip and looked down at him as he tied his shoes.

"So do you. Hope you know how to use those things. And that you don't use them to stab me in the back." Jaune said as he finished tying his shoes and stood up.

"And just what the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Cinder asked in a pissed off tone.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. If it wasn't for your friend Mercury my best friend wouldn't be in the state he is in now!" Jaune yelled.

"I had nothing to do with that and you know it! Mercury and Daegan never liked one another you know that, and it was also extremely clear that the two of them would come to blows sooner or later. What do you think I ordered him to attack him or something?" Cinder asked in a pissed off tone.

"I never said that." Jaune said.

"But that's what your insinuating isn't it?! Jaune I had nothing to do with what Mercury did, nor would I ever claim to be in any way!" Cinder yelled.

Jaune took a deep breathe after seeing her get so upset about what he was accusing her of. He didn't have any right to blame her for what her teammate did.

"Cinder I...I'm sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me. I wasn't thinking clearly." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head and looked to the side.

"It's...it's fine Jaune. I won't claim to know what your going through right now but your forgiven. This time." Cinder said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"And what of Mercury? What will you do about him?" Jaune asked her.

"I'm sure your friend Daegan has something planned for him." Cinder said with a small smile.

"Of that I have no doubt." Jaune said as he chuckled a little.

The two of them then headed out towards the arena together and saw the other two teams awaiting them. From Sun and Ren's team Sun was standing in the middle of the arena with his staff fully deployed ready for combat. For Yang and Nora's team Yang stood with her Ember Celica deployed.

Cinder pushed Jaune out of the way and stood across from the other two as she grabbed her twin blades off of her back and readied to fight.

"Okay, let the final match of today begin!" Glynda said beginning the match.

Yang attacked first. She fired two shots from her gauntlets at both Sun and Cinder jumped into the air to avoid Yang's shots only to hit by another shot that Yang had fired at them as they stayed in the air.

Cinder put her two swords together and formed her bow, she then put two arrows on the bow string and aimed them at Sun and Yang. She fired them at both of them at once, one pinned Sun to the wall, and then other found its mark in the barrel of Yang's gauntlets effectively stopping her from firing anymore shots for a while. Cinder then landed back on the ground and charged Yang with her blades still attached to one another.

Yang was pissed that her gauntlets were damaged causing her eyes to turn blood red as she too charged Cinder. Even without her gauntlets she could still hold her own in a fight so she charged forward with no hesitation.

Cinder began to spin her double sided blade around trying to hit Yang, landing small cuts and slightly messing up her clothes in the process. Yang then threw a punch at Cinder and made contact with the middle of cinders double sided blade causing Cinder to detach her two blades and slashed both of Yang's arms.

The cuts Yang inflicted upon Yang were healed quickly by her aura as her rage only increased tenfold from the pain. Yang then began to unload a barrage of punches and dust shells flying through the air.

Sun desperately tried to free himself as all of this was going on and found all of his efforts to be completely futile. He then spied his partner standing directly below him and got an idea.

"Hey Ren! You mind helping me down bro?!" Sun yelled at his partner.

Ren looked at Sun, then at Yang and Cinder as they continued to fight, then back up at Sun.

"I think it would be best if you stayed up there for a little while Sun." Ren said.

Sun was about to say something else but he then saw how much the two other combatants were beating each other up and changed his mind.

"I think your right." Sun said as he continued to hang on the wall.

Yang was getting pissed. Not only was her gauntlet, and her outfit, messed up now but this chick seemed to find some kind of sick enjoyment in watching the blonde getting gradually even more pissed off. Yang then slammed her fists into Cinders dual sword making small cracks along the blades while also firing off dust shells that Cinder would continuously dodge.

"Stay still damn you!" Yang yelled at Cinder as she continued her assault.

"Sorry, but that's not how this works sweetheart!" Cinder said as she blocked Yang's punch at the same time Yang fired a round off from it.

The shot flew past Ren and hit the wall behind him. The wall began to form cracks that spread all the way up the wall to where Sun still hung and freed the arrow that had pinned him to the wall.

"FINALLY! Now to get into the fight!" Sun said as he charged the two woman.

"Sun I dont think that's a very...!" Ren was cut off as Sun came flying back towards him, thanks to a punch from Yang, making a human shaped dent in the wall in the process. "...good idea."

"I found that out a little late but yeah, you right." Sun said as he resigned to his fate and remained in the wall.

* * *

"Damn. He can't get a break can he?" Coco said aloud.

Vince nodded in response.

"What don't want to talk to me? Am I not pretty enough to interest you or something?" Coco asked.

Vince shook his head from side to side as fast as he possibly could, earning a bit of laughter from Coco in the process.

"Don't worry Vince. I know you don't talk much and thats fine with me. That just means your a good listener." Coco said with a smile.

Vince smiled back before noticing that Ailie had just arrived in the class.

"Sorry I'm late! Coco help me with his leg!" Ailie said and Coco obliged.

Coco helped Vince extend his leg as Ailie rolled up his pants leg and saw that he was indeed in great pain. Vince's leg was near purple in color from the bruise that still hadn't fully gone away and now his freshly mended bones seemed to be cracked. Ailie placed her hands on Vince's leg and even the slightest touch made Vince's leg shake uncontrollable from the agony. Ailie then began to pump her aura into Vince's leg and watched as the bruise began to slowly recede and his leg started to return to its original color.

Coco helped Ailie steady Vince's leg and felt a pain in her chest as she had to watch Vince be in such pain. She shook her head to make those thoughts go away and tried to get her mind off the subject entirely

"So Ailie! Hows Daegan?" Coco asked.

"Huh?" Ailie said as she looked up, her concentration was broken now and her thoughts from earlier came back into her mind and making her cheeks become a light shade of red hoping no one would notice before she looked back down at Vince's leg.

Coco noticed though and her eyes grew wide behind her dark glasses.

'Does...does she?! Ooooh this has so got to happen!' Coco said to herself as she smirked slightly. "So how is he?"

"He's...he's fine. His parents are with him now and are staying with him while I am here." Ailie said trying to hide her face.

"I'm glad." Coco said.

"As am I." Ailie said with a smile.

Ailie then finished healing Vince's leg as he let a sigh of relief as he fell backwards and

"Looks good to me. I'll check it later at the dorm. Can you make sure he doesn't try and do anything stupid Coco?" Ailie asked.

"You can count on me." Coco said as she saluted Ailie.

Ailie laughed as she got up and headed back to the infirmary to stay with Daegan.

Coco helped Vince lean back up and the two of them continued to watch the fight that was still underway down below.

* * *

Yang and Cinder breathed heavily as they stared one another down with shollows cuts and small bruises present on their bodies.

Feeling that she needed some time to catch her breath and allow her wounds to heal Yang rushed over and tagged Nora into the match.

Cinder did the same and tagged Jaune into the match.

Ren tagged himself in by slapping Sun's hand while he was still stuck in the wall.

The three of them then stood in the middle of the arena as they waited for one of them to make the first move. Nora and Ren hesitated to move against one another because of their current relationship.

Jaune on the other hand had no hesitation.

As the two members of his former team continued to look at one another Jaune rushed forward and delivered an aura enhanced kick to Nora's gut, sending her back a bit.

Ren then open fired upon Jaune with his pistols, only for the bullets to be blocked by Jaune's shield.

Jaune deployed his shield as he saw Ren begin to move to fire upon him and almost didn't deploy it in time. Jaune waited for Ren to have to reload his weapon til he charged his former team mate.

Ren jumped over Jaune and landed behind him. He then charged Jaune as he turned around to face him. He saw Nora begin to get back up from getting hit by Jaune and she transformed her hammer into its grenade launcher form.

Jaune swung his sword at Ren's head as he turned around, only for his blade to be caught in the blades of Ren's guns.

Ren maneuvered behind Jaune with his gun blades still locking Jaune's sword in place as he pulled it up to his throat. Jaune struggled to get free but it was futile.

"Concede Jaune. This need not go on any further." Ren said to him.

Jaune looked at Ren out of the corner of his eye and then he spied Nora as she readied to fire a grenade. Jaune smirked as he stopped struggling and turned his head so he could see Ren.

"I agree." Jaune said as he quickly turned his body around so his back, and in extension Ren, faced Nora.

Before Nora knew what had happened it was too late. She had pulled the trigger of her grenade launcher and had launched one towards the guys.

Ren managed to piece together what Jaune had done mere seconds before Nora's grenade slammed into and exploded on his back. The pain was near undescribable and he felt as though he was about to pass out from the pain alone as he heard everyone in the stands gasp in shock.

"You and Nora should know that in a situation like this, you don't allow you emotions to dictate your actions." Jaune said as he felt Ren's grip upon his blade loosen.

Jaune then spun around and sent Ren flying towards the wall, not far from Sun, and then turned to see Nora as she was wide eyed at what had just happened.

Nora stood still as a door nail as she looked over at Ren, then down to he weapon. She felt disgusted with herself for a moment before realizing that Jaune was the one who used Ren as a human shield. Her grip upon her weapon tightened as she transformed it into its hammer form and charged Jaune with a vengeance.

Jaune dodged a strike from Nora by rolling under her swing as she hit the wall, causing giant chunks of cement to fly into the arena. As Nora turned around to strike again Jaune kicked her in the back of the lower part of her left leg.

Nora was too angry and had too much adrenaline running through her system. Without a second thought Nora quickly turns around and lifts her hammer above her head and then brought it down on Jaune.

Jaune manages, barely, to get out of the way of Nora's hammer and rolled close to the center of the ring.

Nora jumped up into the air and channeled electricity into her hammer as she came back down and as she neared Jaune the electricity disappeared as she hit the floor where Jaune once was.

Jaune had deployed his semblance and had now completely rendered Nora's deadliest advantage useless. She was still dangerous in every sense of the word but at least now Jaune had a small advantage over.

Nora began to swing her hammer around like a mad woman in a desperate attempt to try and hit Jaune, but found it futile. Jaune was simply to fast and to limber for her to hit. He would dodge, duck, dip, and dive out of every strike she made to try and hit him. Eventually after enough time had passed Nora found that hammer was far too heavy for her to lift swing like she normally did. This time as she neared Jaune she put all her strength behind it so as to make sure she hit Jaune.

This is what Jaune was waiting for.

With aura enhanced feet Jaune sped towards Nora and as he was inches away from her he slammed two aura enhanced palms into her mid-section, sending her flying back into the arenas wall as Jaune nearly doubled over and began to breath heavily.

Nora tried her best to get back up to her feet but found she was too tired to do so. She then saw an outstretched hand out of the corner of her eye and found Yang standing there. Nora slapped Yang's hand with her own and officially tagged her in as she let out a deep breath and slumped down against the wall.

Yang cocked her one working gauntlet as she walked up to Jaune with a smile upon her face. She had been wanting to fight Jaune ever since she saw him fight against Sun and Neptune and now she was finally getting her chance.

Jaune readied himself by placing his blade in front of himself in a defensive stance. Jaune knew he couldn't match her strength, especially not in the state he was in now. If he had any chance of winning this he would need to act fast.

As all this was unfolding Sun had managed to free himself using his aura to break out of the wall and made his way over to Ren. He helped Ren over to where Nora was and sat him next to her before he tagged himself back in and readied to fight.

He would find it was one of the worst mistakes he had made today.

Jaune saw an opportunity in Sun coming back into the match and decided he would take it. After blocking a punch from Yang Jaune maneuvered past her and went straight for Sun. He enhanced his right arm with aura as he reared it back and then hit Sun square in his jaw.

Sun fell to the ground feeling like his jaw had just been cracked and his one of his teeth were knocked out. He then saw Jaune run over and saw him pick his leg up and the last thing he saw was Jaune's foot coming closer to his face before everything went black.

Jaune stood over Suns unconscious body breathing heavily and nearly about to collapse from exhaustion. Cinder came up and helped him stay on his feet as Glynda announced the two of them had finally won the match.

"Sun Wukong has been knocked unconscious by Jaune Arc! Jaune Arc and Cinder Fall are the winners of this match!" Glynda announced.

Jaune wore a small smile as Cinder helped him to stay on his feet. He then felt Cinder place her hand upon his cheek and turned his face so that he looked her amber eyes.

"You did well partner. So well I think you deserve a prize." Cinder said.

"Is that so?" Jaune said as his smile grew even wider.

"Yes, you do." Cinder said as she kissed Jaune on the cheek, extremely close to his lips.

More then a few people in the stands let out shocked gasps as she did so. Not long after she did so she drew back with a wide smile adorning her face.

'They seem like they'd make a good couple.' Vince thought as he watched it happen.

"Okay, okay, you two thats enough. The matches of today are now officially concluded and the finals will be a few days from now, because of the damage that the arena has sustained." Glynda said as she looked over at Nora who could only laugh nervously as she placed her head on Ren's shoulder.

Everyone soon left the arena and headed back to their dorms. Jaune and Cinder did as well but before they parted ways Cider offered him a proposal.

"Jaune, since we don't have a match tomorrow would you like to go into town tomorrow with me?" Cinder asked.

"Why? Need me to carry what you buy from the stores?" Jaune asked jokingly.

"No, not this time anyway. I would like to get to know you better. Since we are a team it would be best if we had a better understanding of one another." Cinder said.

"Alright, I'm game." Jaune said.

"Good. I will meet you tomorrow at the airships. Til tomorrow Jaune." Cinder said as she walked away.

Jaune placed his hands into his pockets as he headed towards his teams dorm to end the day.

* * *

 **AN: God damnit this took way too fucking long! Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in a long ass time. With school, helping out my friend Vento the Samurai with his new story and my beta reader Champion of Fate with their own stories check them out they're really good, working on a schedule for all of my stories, and my tribute to Monty I haven't had enough time to get this out lately.**

 **Hopefully I will be able to update this sooner but I most likely will take a while because I'm gonna update every story I have that is still open updated before I update this one again.**

 **Also if you would like to help me out with getting these stories out faster then I would ask you to go to my new page and donate to me. My name is the same as on this site, BlackLight181, since its easiest to find me that way and I couldn't think of anything else. Whether you do this or not it will not in anyway change the fact that I will update these stories but I would be able to get them out faster to you all if you donated. Thank you all.**

 **Oh and just for the record on the three way match my beta reader wanted me to clarify something. In a three way tag team match victory is secured whenever one person is able to make another on another team submit, aur go into the red, or knock them out. The have no reason to continue fighting the other person that is tagged in at the time since they have already secured their teams victory.**

 **With that being said I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I hope to see you all next time I update this story.**

 **Later!**


	13. The Finals! Jaune vs Vince

Beta Reader: **Champion of Fate**

* * *

Jaune awoke to the sound of his scroll going off in the early morning. He sat up right in his bed and found that the sun was just beginning to rise. Jaune rubbed his eyes when he heard his scroll continue to go off. He quickly turned off his scroll as he got out of his bed.

Jaune then went out into the hallway and found Ailie in her usual attire, walking down the stairs into the living room below. Jaune followed her and found she was about to leave the dorm.

"Trying to sneak away are we?" Jaune asked aloud.

Ailie physically jumped before she turned to find Jaune standing on the stairs trying to hold in his laughter.

"You scared me half to death!" Ailie yelled.

"Hahaha! Sorry. I didn't mean to." Jaune said as he walked down the stairs.

"Why are you up so early Jaune?" Ailie asked.

"I honestly have no idea. My scroll started going off and I figured I might as well get up. Why are you up by the way?" Jaune asked as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed himself a drink.

"I was going to go sit with Daegan for the day." Ailie said.

"This early in the morning?" Jaune asked.

"I figured I might as well go now rather then later on in the day." Ailie said.

"Understandable. Maybe you should stop by the lunch room and grab something to eat for you and Daegan. He's probably starving right now." Jaune said as he walked over to the coach and sat down in it.

"Alright then. See you later Jaune." Ailie said as she headed out the front door.

Jaune turned the television on and began to flip through the channels when he heard someone coming down the steps. He turned to see Vince walking down and then going into the kitchen.

"Vince? What woke you up man?" Jaune asked.

"Ailie screaming." Vince said.

"Sorry that was my bad." Jaune said.

"No worries. So you ready for tomorrow?" Vince asked as he walked over and sat beside Jaune.

"I am. Are you?" Jaune asked back.

"Ready enough to give you a run for your money, that's for sure." Vince said with a smile.

"Hahaha. I would surely hope so. Come tomorrow I won't hold anything back." Jaune said.

"Neither will I." Vince said as the two shared a laugh before turning their attention back to the television.

* * *

 **~To Ailie~**

Ailie had just gotten into the cafeteria and saw that not many others were in their with her. She then went into the line to get her and Daegan something to eat. She got herself a plate of eggs, a pancake, and some toast while she grabbed the same for Daegan. She then sat down at a nearby table alone as she began to eat her food.

But of course, like most things in life, good things never last long and Ailie's peace was interrupted by none other then team CRDL.

"Hey hot stuff. How you doin?" Cardin asked as he went and sat down next to her.

"I'm eating." Ailie said as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Where's the rest of your team? They abandon you?" Cardin asked.

"I don't need to answer that question." Ailie said.

"Alright then fine. So how bout you come hang out with us today?" Cardin asked.

"No." Ailie said.

"Oh come on! Why not?!" Cardin said a bit disappointed.

"I have plans to hang out with another guy." Ailie said.

"Oh I see. I bet its that bastard who got his ass handed to him by his own partner. He was an idiot to turn his back on him, he deserved what he go-!" Cardin said before he was cut off by a spear tip being pointed at his throat.

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you never open your mouth again." Ailie threatened.

"Okay, okay! No need to get all violent. I was kidding around." Cardin said with his hands in the air in front of him.

"Get away from me." Ailie said as she sent a small jolt through the spear and made Cardin spasm and end up falling onto his ass.

"Joke about my friends getting hurt again and believe me when I say that I will make you feel ten times the pain you just did." Ailie said as she got up from her seat, taking Daegan's food with her, and left the cafeteria.

Ailie made her way to Daegan's room and found that his parents were still with him, and he was still asleep.

"Hello mister and misses Aedus? How are you this morning?" Ailie said as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Good. Daegan's been sleeping ever since we arrived yesterday." Darian said.

"He looks so peaceful. I hope he'll be okay." Danila said.

"I'm sure he will. Daegan's strong, he won't let something like this keep him down." Ailie said.

"Thank you for saying so sweetheart." Danila said as she let out a long and tired yawn.

"Danila you should go back to the room and catch some sleep. I'll stay here with Dae..." Darian was then cut off as he yawned as well.

"Maybe both of you should head to your room. I can stay here with him until you've gotten some sleep." Ailie said with a smile.

Danila walked up to her and hugged her and said, "Thank you. Daegan's lucky to have you as a friend."

"Thank you misses Aedus." Ailie said as she let go of Danila and she headed for the door.

"Thank you." Darian said as he walked up to her and patted her on her shoulder and followed his wife out of the room.

Ailie then went over to the chair that sat beside Daegan's hospital bed and sat in it. She put the food she had brought with her on a tray that was next to Daegan's bed. She then pulled out a book she brought with her and began to read it as Daegan continued to sleep.

* * *

 **~Two Hours Later~**

Jaune's scroll began to go off as he received a notification from it. He picked it up and found that the time to go meet Cinder was close. Jaune got up from the coach and went to change into some more fitting clothes, which consisted of a grey t-shirt, black pants, and some black and white shoes. He then left his room, walked down the stairs, and headed for the door.

"Where you heading Jaune?" Vince asked.

"Going to meet Cinder. She wanted me to show her around Vale before the festival begins, and so we can get to know one another a little better." Jaune said.

"Alright then. I'll hold down the fort here. Just do me one thing." Vince said.

"What?" Jaune asked as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Try not to do anything inappropriate." Vince said as he looked over the back of the couch at Jaune.

"Ha ha, very funny." Jaune said as he opened the door then closed it behind him. Vince chuckled as he turned back to the TV and continued to watch what was on it.

Jaune made his way to the airfield where he found Cinder waiting for him in her casual outfit. She was on her scroll when he walked up, but she quickly realized he was approaching and put it away.

"Good morning, Jaune." Cinder said with a smile.

"Good morning to you to Cinder." Jaune said with a smile as well.

"So you ready to go?" Cinder asked.

"Let's go." Jaune said as he motioned for her to go before her.

"And I thought chivalry was dead." Cinder said as she walked forward.

"Not always." Jaune said as he followed her onto the bullhead that would take them to Vale.

They took seats next to one another on the bullhead and while they were on their way to Vale they talked about what they should expect in the final fight tomorrow.

"So what do you expect from our adversaries tomorrow? You've known them longer then I, so I was hoping you could shed some light on what all they can do." Cinder said.

"Sounds understandable. Vince's semblance as you know lets him enlarge and shrink almost anything. A tiny pebble could become a giant boulder in his hands. As for Weiss, her semblance is being able to make glyphs. I don't know the extent she can use them too, or how many she can use, but she is formidable with them. Her blade also carries several different types of dust she can change out in battle to help her, but she mainly sticks to ice dust." Jaune said.

"Interesting. If you can take on Vince then I will be able to handle Weiss. I can use some of my fire dust to help combat her ice." Cinder said.

"That works for me. I would much rather fight Vince then Weiss." Jaune said.

"And why is that?" Cinder asked.

"I'll tell you later. Its not one of my proudest moments and it might kill the mood." Jaune said.

"Very well then. So where should we go first?" Cinder asked.

"That depends. Do you want to go to the shopping outlets, the mall, downtown, central square, or just go somewhere to eat first?" Jaune asked.

"Hmm. How bout downtown, then the mall, then we go to central square, then we end it by getting something to eat?" Cinder asked.

"Sounds good to me." Jaune said.

Not long after they had planned out their day the bullhead they were riding in soon docked in Vale. They made their way to where the shop from Dust til Dawn still stood even after it was robbed again. They walked around and saw all of the many sights that Vale had to offer. From the capital building of Vale, to the legendary monument of Monty Oum in at the hall of hunter heroes they saw it all. They decided not to go to the mall and went straight to get something to eat near central square.

"Hello there! How may we help you today?" a waitress asked.

"Table for two please." Cinder said.

"Yes mam! Would you prefer to dine inside or outside?" the waitress asked.

"Outside, please." Jaune said.

The waitress led them to a table that sat next to the road and handed both of them a menu.

"Now what would you two like to drink?"

"I'll have a soda." Jaune said.

"I'll have some tea." Cinder said.

The waitress then left them alone to go get their drinks as the two of them began to chat.

"So tell me about yourself Jaune." Cinder said.

"Not much to tell. I'm just here to get my hunters license and then do whatever I like doing afterward." Jaune said.

"That can't be it. What's your motivation for wanting to come here again after what happened to you?" Cinder asked again.

"Huh? I don't know to be quite honest. Although If I were to think out about why I came back I guess you could say that I want to prove everyone wrong." Jaune said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean by that?" Cinder asked.

"After it was revealed that my transcripts were faked my family disowned me. Before that time my family always thought I would never amount to anything in this world. So I want to show my family just how wrong they were about me." Jaune said.

"That sounds like a good motivation to me. I hope you are able to prove them wrong." Cinder said as she smiled at him.

Jaune smiled back as he leaned forward once again in his chair.

"Well I've told you my reasons for being here, so how about you tell me yours." Jaune said.

"Mine? Well I don't really have a really big reason for wanting to become a huntress. I guess you could say my mother was the main reason I wanted to become a huntress." Cinder said.

"Well that sounds like a really good reason. Was she a huntress herself?" Jaune asked.

"No. My mother she..." Cinder began to say before the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Here you are. Now what would you like to eat?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a burger." Jaune said.

"I'll have the same." Cinder said.

"Okay then. I'll return shortly with your food." the waitress said.

The two of them then began to drink their drinks as an uneasy silence fell over the two of them.

"Cinder look if this is tough for you to talk about then you don't have to. I understand." Jaune said to her.

"No, no its not that. It's just...I've never told anyone about my mother before." Cinder said before she took a drink of her tea.

"If you want to talk about her I'll listen, but if not we can talk about something else." Jaune said.

"Thank you. But I feel I should tell you a little bit about me since you told me. I was born in a small village in Mystral and was raised by my mother." Cinder said.

"Just your mother? What happened to your father?" Jaune asked.

"He has never been a part of my life. He gave my mother me and then left shortly afterwards. She always told me he was some high ranking council member, so I figure he wanted nothing to do with me since I would be considered a bastard in his eyes and by the others on the council." Cinder said.

"I can understand why you didn't want to talk about this. If you do not wish to speak more about this I understand." Jaune said.

"No, I need to tell someone this anyway. For the first few years of my life I remember my mother being ill, being called names, and working everyday just to get me food. She would always tell me my father was a wealthy noble who would one day come to take me and her away to his castle to live as a family. She even bought a dress that I always wanted with some money she had saved up for a long time. It made me feel like a princess." Cinder said.

"Your mother sounds like a wonderful person." Jaune said.

"Yes...she was." Cinder said a bit hesitantly.

"I'm sorry." Jaune said.

"Don't be. She passed many years ago." Cinder said.

"Regardless it is never easy to lose someone you care for." Jaune said.

"Have you?" Cinder asked.

"No. I will not lie to you and say I have nor that I can understand how you feel. Those who do lie to both themselves and those they are talking to." Jaune said.

'Mother. You were never a useless whore.' Cinder thought to herself.

"Thank you for saying so Jaune." Cinder said.

"Your welcome." Jaune said.

"Now here's another question. If you were to meet your family again what would you say or do to them?" Cinder asked.

"You know I've thought about that. As for what I'd say I'd tell them to never try and mend their relationship with me, for their has never been nor will their ever be any kind of bond between me and my blood relatives. As for what I'd do, if they tried to force it upon me to do anything I would show them just how wrong they were about me." Jaune said in a cold tone.

"Given what you've said about how you feel towards them i'd very much like to see that should it come to that." Cinder said as she took a sip of her tea.

Jaune chuckled as he then began to take a drink of his soda as the waitress came and sat their food on their table.

"Is there anything else I can get you two?" the waitress asked.

"No, thank you anyway though." Jaune said.

"Very well then. Enjoy your meals!" the waitress said as the two of them began to eat their food.

It didn't take long for the two of them to finish their meal and then head off. They went to central square and saw the remnants of destruction that took place during the breach several years past. The two of them then headed off into the shopping districts to see if there was anything that would catch their eye.

* * *

 **~To Ailie~**

Ailie still sat in the chair next to Daegan's bed as he silently slept the day away. She would have liked if she could have spoken to him today but she didn't mind. She was glad he was resting, and that he was okay. As she continued to read the book she had brought with her she began to see something out of the corner of her eye.

She looked over and she saw Daegan beginning to stir in his bed. His eyes slowly open and move around in his hospital bed. He began to lean up but he quickly fell back onto his bed as his body began to ache. He looked around and found Ailie sitting next to his bed.

"Ailie? Where am I? And what happened?" Daegan asked.

"You don't remember? Mercury attacked you during your match and knocked you out. He hurt you pretty bad. You've been laid up in here ever since." Ailie said.

"Yeah, I remember now. Never should have let my guard down around that asshole." Daegan said.

"How are you feeling?" Ailie asked.

"Good, I guess. Only thing that's worrying me right now is that I can't move my arms and legs." Daegan said.

"That's probably because you've been asleep for almost three days. Their probably still asleep." Ailie said.

"You have a good point. I just hope I can still walk." Daegan said.

"Why's that?" Ailie asked.

"He shot through my leg, and he could have either cracked or broken the bone in my leg. I don't feel any pain in it right now but I bet that'll change if I were to try and put weight on it." Daegan said.

"Yeah, that's probably not a good idea. Oh before I forget I got you something." Ailie said as she moved to grab something.

"What?" Daegan asked.

Ailie grabbed the food she had gotten for Daegan and placed it on a tray before she put it on front of him.

"I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up so I got you something to eat." Ailie said.

"Awesome! I'm starving!" Daegan said as he tried to move his arms to grab himself something to eat.

Daegan desperately tried to reach the food but found all his attempts to end the same way. Ailie watched him as he tried to move and get to the food and knew of one way she could help him.

"Damnit! This isn't fair!" Daegan said as he fell back against his bed in defeat.

Ailie chuckled as she got up from her seat, grabbed the knife and fork that came with the food, and began to cut up the pancake she had brought for Daegan. Daegan looked at her confused until she picked up one of the pancake pieces and put it in front of Daegan.

"Come on now, eat." Ailie said.

"Listen you don't have to do this for me. I can deal with not eating til I get the feeling in my arms back." Daegan said before a loud grumble came from his stomach.

He and Ailie looked at one another before he looked away with a small blush on his face, and Ailie tried not to laugh.

"You were saying?" Ailie asked jokingly.

Daegan looked back at her and found her smiling at him as he slowly leaned his head forward and ate the pancake piece she put in front of him. He continued to do so until he had eaten every part of the pancake that Ailie had brought him.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Daegan said.

"Your welcome." Ailie said with a smile.

"Soooo what now?" Daegan asked.

"I could tell you whats been going on the past day since you've been in here." Ailie said.

"Yeah sure. I'm all ears." Daegan said.

Ailie began to tell him everything that had happened the past couple days from his parents coming to check on him, to her confrontation with Mercury in the cafeteria. He had a good laugh at that.

"So you kicked him in the balls?!" Daegan asked while he laughed.

"Yeah, he deserved it though for what he did." Ailie said.

"Thank you. That made me laugh." Daegan said.

"So is there anything I could get you tomorrow to keep you preoccupied?" Ailie asked.

"A book would be good. I don't really care what book though. Other then that just talking to you is enough to keep me entertained." Daegan said with a smile.

Ailie had a small blush on her cheeks as he said that. She smiled at him in return and the two continued to talk.

"You said my parents stopped by right?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah, they were really nice. Especially your mom." Ailie said.

"Yeah, she's awesome." Daegan said.

"I didn't know you were a faunus. Why didn't you tell me?" Ailie asked.

"Because I'm not a faunus." Daegan asked.

"Then your a human? Did your father remarry?" Ailie asked.

"No. I'm half human, and half faunus." Daegan said with a slight chuckle.

Ailie's eyes widened a bit as she went silent. Daegan looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"I take it you didn't expect that." Daegan said.

"No, not really. Its not because your a faunan, its cause you don't look like any other faunan I've ever met. You look so..." Ailie said as she tried to find the correct word.

"Normal? Yeah I know. As normal as a faunan can be at least." Daegan said as he began to lean up in his bed once more. Ailie moved to try and help him lay back down but he lifted his hand to stop her.

"You able to move again?" Ailie asked.

"Yeah. The feelings coming back to me." Daegan said.

"How are you feeling?" Ailie asked.

"It hurts like hell to be perfectly honest with you. If I tried to walk right now I have no doubt that I'd probably fall flat on my face." Daegan said in a joking tone.

"At least you know better then to try and push yourself too much right now." Ailie said with a chuckle.

"I know better. I tried that when I got injured two years ago and it didn't end well for me." Daegan said.

"How bad were your injuries? You told me about it but never showed me." Ailie said.

Daegan moved his shirt up and a scar on his stomach that appeared to have been a stab wound that went straight through him. He then pulled up his sleeve to his shoulder and showed another such wound that went into his upper arm, and another on his lower arm above to his wrist.

"That looks awful." Ailie said.

"Believe me, it was. I was stuck in a bed like this for a week and a half and wasn't cleared to go on missions til two and a half months later. I also have one scar on my right thigh, and on the middle of my lower right leg." Daegan said as he pointed to where the scars were on his leg.

"How did it happen?" Ailie asked.

Daegan looked down for a few seconds before he looked back up into her eyes and said, "I did it to save your brother."

"What?" Ailie questioned with her eyes wide.

"Like I said before, I was stabbed by an Ursas claws on my last mission with my former team. But the person that Ursa was going after was Daman. I jumped in the way and took the blow for him, he was angry at me afterwards but he did come see me almost everyday while I was confined to a hospital bed. I just wish I could have been there to save him that day. Him and the others." Daegan said with sadness in his voice.

"Stop it. I told you before that you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. There was nothing you could have done." Ailie said in a stern tone.

Daegan was a bit shocked by the she had just spoke but soon wore his smile once more as he looked at her.

"I remember. Thank you." Daegan said as he looked upward.

Daegan remembered how he felt after she said that the first time and how thankful he truly was to her. He then opened his eyes as he looked at Ailie and smiled at her.

"So what now?" Daegan asked.

"You wanna watch some TV?" Ailie asked.

"Sure." Daegan said as he layed back down in his bed and Ailie began to search for something to watch.

* * *

 **~To Vince~**

Vince was currently sitting on the coach in the living room, playing a game, and had taken his shirt off since it was hot in the room.

"Damn we need some kind of AC in this place." Vince said aloud.

Vince continued to play his game as he began to hear footsteps from outside. He turned to the door and figured it was one of his teammates before the person behind it began to beat on the door.

The door swung open and Coco Adel entered. She entered and immediately saw Vince who eyes were wide from her basically kicking in his teams front door.

"Hey Vince! So are you the only one here?" Coco asked as she kicked the door behind her to close it.

Vince nodded in response as she walked over to the couch where he sat.

"So what cha doin?" Coco asked with a smile.

Vince pointed to the game remote and then to the television.

"Oh so your a gamer huh?" Coco asked.

Vince nodded yes.

"So you wanna have a friendly game?" Coco asked as she began to take her sweater off to reveal the tank top she wore underneath it.

Vince's eyes went a bit wide and as Coco noticed this chuckled at him.

"What? It's hot in here. Isn't that why you don't have a shirt on?" Coco asked as she walked around and sat down next to him.

Vince shrugged in agreement, trying really hard to not break eye contact, and put in a fighting game for the two of them to play together.

* * *

 **~To Jaune~**

Jaune and Cinder were heading to the airport as their day began to come to a close. The two of them were unable to really get to know one another, other then their motivations for wanting to become hunters, and they regretted that. However Jaune was able to show her around the city of Vale, and the two of them talked more about why they were here in the first place. They also began to talk about what they should do in the match in the following day.

"So it's settled then. I will start us off and once I either get tired, or Weiss tags in your teammate I will tag you in. Agreed?" Cinder asked.

"Agreed. By the way, sorry you haven't really gotten to fight during this entire tournament." Jaune said.

"Don't worry about that. Besides, I liked watching you fight. I liked it a lot." Cinder said.

"Is that so?" Jaune asked as the two of them boarded the dust ship to Beacon.

"Indeed. Your fighting style is unlike any others I've ever seen." Cinder said as she took a seat on the bullhead.

"I try to stick out." Jaune said as he took a seat next to her.

"You do a good job at that, without a doubt." Cinder said.

"Thank you." Jaune said.

"Your welcome. So how about we make this a regular thing we do after this whole tournament is over?" Cinder asked.

"I don't see why not, sure." Jaune said.

"It's a date then." Cinder said.

Jaune agreed, while also feeling a little awkward by what she said, and the two of them then waited for the bullhead to meet their destination.

* * *

 **~To Ailie~**

Ailie was preparing to leave as the night was edging closer with every minute, and Daegan's parents were suppose to show up soon to sit with him. She grabbed her stuff put it back in her bag and readied to leave, but not before saying goodbye to Daegan.

"Are you leaving?" Daegan asked.

"Yeah. I still have classes tomorrow so I need to go get ready. Your parents should be here soon." Ailie said.

"You coming back tomorrow?" Daegan asked.

"Yes. I'll be here with you while Jaune and Vince are fighting in the finals." Ailie said with a smile as she put her bag on her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow then. Tell the guys I said hi." Daegan said with a smile.

"I will. You get some rest Daegan. Good night." Ailie says as she walkes out of his hospital room.

"Alright, bye." Daegan said as he layed back down in his bed, and tried to get some sleep.

Ailie walked out of the infirmary and found that the sun was completely gone now and the moon had taken its place. She walked into the main courtyard of the school and found Jaune standing with Cinder before the two of them parted ways. Ailie then approached him as he watched her walk off.

"Long day?" Ailie asked.

"You could say that how's yours been so far?" Jaune asked in response as the two of them began to walk back to their dorm.

"Good. Daegan finally woke up." Ailie said.

"Really? Hows he feeling?" Jaune asked.

"He took a while to get his strength back but he can move around now." Ailie said.

"That's good. He shouldn't be moving around too much though. He needs to rest." Jaune said.

"He knows. He said so himself. He said he doesn't want to rush getting well, he learned from last time." Ailie said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, I would imagine he would. Are you staying with him tomorrow as well?" Jaune asked.

"I was planning on it. I was going to go our early classes then head over to the infirmary." Ailie said.

"Alright. I'll see if someone can send you some live video feed so you and him can watch the final match." Jaune said.

"Thank you. I'm sure Daegan will like that." Ailie said.

"Agreed. I hope Vince is okay though. He's been by himself all day." Jaune said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he found something to keep himself occupied. He always does." Ailie said with a small laugh.

The two of them laughed together as they continued on to their teams dorm.

* * *

 **~To Vince~**

Vince was currently kicking the shit out of Coco in this fighting game.

Coco was visibly getting pissed at this, mainly because she has yet to beat him once, and looked like she was about to explode. Her right eye began to twitch as she once more saw her character get beaten by Vince's character and the words, 'PLAYER 1 WINS!' appear on the TV screen once more

Coco began to grip her controller so tight she felt it was about to snap in two.

Vince watched this and had to stop himself from laughing at how mad she was getting. However we could not hold it back enough for Coco saw the edge of his mouth curl up into a slight smile.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Coco said as she looked at him with her glasses pulled down onto her nose so she could look him in his eyes.

Vince began to shake his head no but before he could he felt Coco poke him in his side, and he physically jumped away as she did so.

Coco had a surprised look on her face as she looked at Vince. She then wore a mischievous smile as she realized what had just happened.

"Hold on, are you...?" Coco began to say as Vince began to say as he shook his head furiously from side to side.

Coco might as well not have heard him as she lunged at him trying to grab his ribs. Vince stopped her as she lunged at him and the two of them caused the coach to fall back.

Vince's eyes were wide as he opened them up. Coco Adel was laying on top of him after the two of them fell back with the coach.

Coco was equally surprised as she looked down at him. She then placed her hands onto his chest and pushed herself up. She looked down after she did so and saw Vince's face was nearly completely red at this point.

"Let me guess, you've never had a woman on top of you like this before have you?" Coco said.

Vince averted his gaze.

"I thought so. That face you made when you noticed was priceless. Makes me want to make this moment a little more memorable for you." Coco said as she slowly began to lean down towards Vince's face.

Vince wasn't able to move. He doubted he wanted to move at this point in time. All he could do was wait and see what Coco was going to do.

As she got within a few inches of his face she suddenly pulled back and flicked him in the nose.

"Maybe another time big guy." Coco said with a smile.

Before either one of them could do anything else however the door opened and both Jaune and Ailie stepped in to see the scene that lay before them.

"And I thought you told me not to do anything inappropriate. Maybe you should take your own advice Vince." Jaune said in a joking tone.

"Oh my! Jaune, maybe we should leave them alone for a little while." Ailie said.

'Fuck my life.' Vince thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Actually I was just leaving. Later Vince! Hope we can do this again some time!" Coco said as she grabbed her shirt and left the dorm.

Ailie went over and helped Vince off the floor as Jaune picked the coach back up and put it back up right.

"So seriously though, you and Coco, whats going on there Vince?" Jaune asked.

Vince chuckled and smiled as he shook his head.

"Jaune, leave him alone." Ailie said.

"Fine. Well I'm heading to bed you two. See you in the arena Vince." Jaune said as he walked past him.

"Agreed." Vince said as he walked over to the coach and layed down on it.

Ailie walked up the stairs and went to her room so she too would be prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

~The Next Day~

The day had been relatively normal. Port went on about his accomplishments, and Oobleck bored everyone with his lessons. The only thing everyone was excited for all day was combat class. They wanted to see Jaune and Cinder go up against Vince and Weiss.

Ailie managed to get Coco's and her scrolls to connect so she and Daegan could watch the match while still in Daegan's hospital room.

The four combatants were all in the locker room getting prepared for the match.

Weiss was the first to get ready. She was still upset that she has not been able to fight once in this entire tournament. She hurried out to the arena so that she could get ready to fight.

Cinder was the next person to leave for the arena. She placed her blades onto her back and was still wearing her casual outfit from the day prior and waited for her partner to join her.

Jaune and Vince entered the arena at the same time. They wished one another good luck, and may the best man win when they fight. Jaune then walked over the Cinder side and leaned up against the wall, and Vince did the same on his side of the arena.

"Very well then. Now that you are all here let the final match of this tournament begin!" Glynda said as she officially began the match.

Weiss drew Myrtenaster and Cinder drew her twin blades as they charged one another.

Weiss flew forward and stabbed at Cinder, only for her to jump to the side. She quickly spun around and lunged once more, only this time Cinder lunged at her as well. Weiss' blade grazed Cinders shoulder, cutting her cheek slightly as well.

Cinder brought both of her blades down upon Weiss' shoulder, but Weiss managed to react quickly enough and blocked both blades with Myrtenaster.

Weiss enhanced her rapier with her aura and pushed and then sent a large ice spike at Cinder.

Cinder then uses her own semblance to melt the ice with a single slash of her super heated blade. Cinder then continued to charge Weiss with her blades still red hot and went to slash at her again, only for both of them to be stopped by a glyph Weiss put in front of herself.

Weiss then made two glyphs on the ground, one under Cinder, and one under herself.

The one she placed under Cinder was black in color and seemed to be pulling her down to the ground where it lay.

The glyph under Weiss was white in color and resembled a clock in many ways. As the clock hands spun Weiss' body coursed with energy.

Cinder was close to completely being on her knees as Weiss dispelled the glyphs around her and pointed the tip of Myrtenasters blade at Cinders throat.

"I would suggest you concede. You really don't have any other choice." Weiss said.

Cinder only smirked in response as she stabbed her blade into the floor and disrupted the glyph underneath her. It then disappeared as Cinder then slashed upward at Weiss, missing the heiress' face by a hair.

Weiss blocks Cinders other blade with a glyph, and jumps away using another glyph. She then spins the chamber on her blade and switches to wind dust.

Cinder gets caught up in the cyclone made by Weiss' blade and gets pushed back into the arena wall.

Weiss then spun the chamber once more and was now using fire dust. She fired the flames into the cyclone as Cinder was still stuck up against the wall.

Cinder plunged both of her blades into the wall and used them to fling herself upward as the flames hit the wall and scorched her blades to ashes.

Weiss then changed to lightning dust and fired it at Cinder as she was still in mid air.

Cinder thrusts herself up higher by shooting fire out from the palms of her hands. She then flies towards Weiss and kicks her in gut, sending Weiss back towards the wall.

Weiss held her stomach as she struggled to make her way back up to her feet. As she used myrtenaster to keep herself on her feet she fired another bolt of lightning from her blade that was able to hit Cinder in her left arm. Weiss then saw something out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see what it was.

Vince held his hand out to Weiss, and she hesitantly tagged him in. Vince immediately drew both of his weapons and extended them towards Cinder.

Cinder maneuvered in between Vince's sword and hammer and landed next to Jaune.

Vince drew back his blade and then extended it again as Cinder came down next to Jaune.

Cinder tags Jaune in as Vince's blade was still coming towards them, but it suddenly stopped as they neared Jaune.

Jaune smirked as he drew his blade and charged towards Vince.

Vince brought his weapons back and charged as well.

As they met they locked their blades together. Vince then swung his hammer at Jaune's head, but Jaune deployed his shield and blocked it.

Jaune pushed Vince's hammer away and then bashed Vince in his chest with his shield. He then stabbed at Vince with his blade, only for Vince to enlarge the disk on his hand to block the blade.

Vince then shot his hammer towards Jaune, but once more it stopped before reaching his body. As Vince was distracted Jaune knocked the hammer out of Vince's hand and kicked him away.

"As long as my semblance is active neither your blade or your hammer will be able to hit me from long range Vince. I suggest you refrain from doing so again." Jaune said.

Vince said nothing as he walked over and picked up his hammer off the ground. He shrunk the hammer as he placed it back into his coat. He then enlarged his blade to the size of a normal blade, and the disk on his left hand to the size of a normal shield.

Jaune caught on to what Vince was suggesting and decided to the same. Jaune placed his shield in front of him as he charged and slammed his shield into Vince's shield.

Vince pushed Jaune back and then stabbed at Jaune's chest.

Jaune ducked, getting cut on the shoulder in the process, and then pushed Vince into the arena wall.

Vince knees Jaune in the gut, making him stumble back, and then bashes Jaune in the face with his shield.

Jaune stumbled back, but steadied himself and lunged forward again. He swung downward at Vince, but Vince blocked it with his own blade.

Vince then slammed his shield into Jaune's right leg, causing pain to surge throughout his entire body. He then stabbed at Jaune, but Jaune managed to dodge to the side, missing the blade by a hair.

Jaune then hit Vince in the face with the pommel of his sword, making Vince's nose begin to bleed.

Vince then realed his head back and head-butted Jaune, causing both of their foreheads to begin to bleed. Both of them then kicked one another and sent one another back into the arenas wall on both sides of the arena.

Both of them pulled themselves out of the arenas walls and locked eyes. Vince wiped the blood from his eyes and charged at Jaune as he did the same.

As the two of them met in the center Vince swung his blade at Jaune's head.

Jaune ducked under the blade and hit Vince in the gut with his shield.

Vince kneed Jaune in the chin, hit him to the arena floor with the back of his hand, and then stabbed at Jaune's head.

Jaune moved out of the way, with a shallow cut on his shoulder, and then proceeded to jump back to stand up, kicking Vince away in the process.

Vince stabbed his blade into the arena wall to catch himself, and then kicked off of the wall back towards Jaune. As he neared Jaune he stabbed his blade into the ground, and used it to spin himself and kicked Jaune in the face.

Jaune recovered quickly and then charged forward and slammed the bottom of his shield into Vince's gut, sending him back a few feet holding his gut. Jaune leapt forward again and stabbed at Vince once more.

Vince spun around as Jaune got close, dodging him attack, and getting behind him. He then hit Jaune's left arm with the edge of his shield, causing Jaune to drop his shield. He then kicked Jaune away, and then kicked the shield to the other side of the arena. Vince then ran towards Jaune and swung downward as he neared him.

Jaune rolled back towards Vince as he brought his blade down and got on Vince's left side. He then grabbed the disk Vince was using as his shield, enhanced his foot with his aura, and kicked Vince as hard as he could into the arena wall, ripping the disk away from Vince's glove in the process.

Vince's face had blood running down it as he turned to face Jaune. He placed both of his hands upon his blade and charged Jaune once more.

Jaune charged as well and as they neared one another again Jaune stabbed at Vince's side.

Vince dodged with ease and brought his blade down upon Jaune.

Jaune blocked it with his sword, and then kicked Vince in the gut again.

Vince didn't flinch from the kick and proceeded to lock Jaune's sword into the guard of his own sword, and then stab his blade into the ground. He then smacked Jaune in the face with the back of his hand.

Jaune retaliated by punching Vince in the face, then the chest, and ending it with a headbutt. He then picked up his blade, and stabbed at Vince once more.

Vince ducked down to dodge and pulled a pebble out of his pocket and threw it towards Jaune. As it grew close to Jaune it enlarged quickly into a boulder that was about to crush Jaune.

Jaune reacted quickly and sliced the giant boulder in half vertically, just in time to get him in the face by Vince's foot.

Jaune was flung back with a busted nose as he went flying into the arena wall once more. His body ached from the battle, and as he opened his eyes he witnessed, as did all the others in the arena, something that he never expected.

Laying at Vince's feet was a brown ribbon that had a cut down the middle of it, but that was not what surprised Jaune. As he looked up to his friend he found that Vince now had two brown cat like ears coming out of his hair. Vince had spotted the ribbon on the floor and reached up to feel his now exposed ears.

Vince exhaled deeply as he placed his right hand on his face and then pulled something out of both of his eyes. He then proceeded to drop said objects onto the ground and then stomp on them. Vince then opened his eyes and revealed that he now had a pair of green cat like eyes.

Vince Lusro, is a faunus.

"Vince...I had no idea..." Jaune said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"You would have found out sooner or later anyway." Vince said aloud, shocking everyone in the room.

"Anybody else know?" Jaune asked as he stood back up on his feet.

"Only Ailie, and everyone else in this room now. But enough talk, lets put an end to this fight my friend." Vince said as his body began to glow dark blue.

"Very well then." Jaune said as his body began to glow white.

The two of them then charged at one another without a second thought to continue their battle. The two of them swung their blades down towards one another, and they both stopped the blades by grabbing the others hand. The two of them then head butted one another, and then punched one another in the gut.

Jaune then kicked Vince's sword out of his hand, and then threw another kick at his head.

Vince ducked under the kick, hit the sword out Jaune's hand, and then uppercutted him.

As Jaune was in the air he hit Vince in the jaw with a knee.

Vince coughed up blood as he fell back, and Jaune did the same. The two of them slowly made their way back up to their feet. Both of their bodies were battered, bruised, and bloody from the all out war they just put one another through.

Jaune decided to end it all with one last attack so he began to enhance his right arm with what little aura he had left at the time.

Vince caught on to his friends plan and decided to do the same as he left hand began to glow dark blue.

The two of them stood in silence as they stared one another down. But then suddenly both of them ran forward toward one another and began to rear their fists back. They both then punch one another as hard as they could.

The two of them stood with their fists in the others face, until both of them fell to the ground beside each other.

Glynda then began to count down from ten, and if neither one of them stood up in time they would both lose.

Both of them began to pick themselves up off the arena as their bodies ached and the pain shot through their entire bodies.

Jaune managed to get his feet underneath him and he pushed himself up from where he previously knelt down. He was breathing deep and unevenly, blood stained his face, and he didn't know how much longer he could stay on his feet.

Vince began to push himself up as well as Glynda got to four on the countdown, unfortunately though his arms gave out from under him and he fell back down to the floor as Glynda finished her count.

"Jaune Arc and Cinder Fall are the winners of the match! They have won the contest, now someone call for a stretcher!" Glynda said.

Jaune immediately went over to Vince and began to help his friend up to his feet.

" Come on big man, lets get out of here." Jaune said in a pained voice.

"Right." Vince said in an equally pained voice as the two of them walked into the locker room.

"That was...amazing." Pyrrha said from her seat in the stands.

"No kidding, I'm sore just from watching the two of them." Yang said.

"Yeah, no joke. I still can't believe that I could never tell that Vince guy was a faunus." Blake said.

"I don't even think Jaune knew, he must of kept it a secret. Well lets go get Weiss and head out." Ruby said as they all began to leave.

* * *

 **~Later that day in Cinders team room~**

"So have you got what I asked?" Cinder asked as she sat on the bed.

"Yes mam. Here's the chart you asked for." Emerald said as she handed Cinder her scroll.

The list had the names of every combatant in the tournament and filed them into two main categories: possible allies, and people who need to be eliminated.

"As expected that bothersome Ruby Rose is at the top of our list to be eliminated, along with all her friends. And team CRDL may be persuaded to help us. Hopefully however I can get Jaune Arc and his team to help us." Cinder said.

"Doubtful. He wouldn't want to be in the same room with me after what I did to his little friend." Mercury said as he did pushups.

"Regardless of that if he cannot be swayed he will die with the rest of them. Nothing will stop us." Cinder said as she tossed Emerald back her scroll and walked out over to the window in their dorm room.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

 **AN: Well this took a lot longer then I originally thought it would.**

 **I honestly have no real excuse to why I couldn't get this out sooner, I was just really lazy and I apologize for that. There have been a few thing that have taken up my time. I also have a few things to say to all of you.**

 **Firstly, I graduated! Hell yeah! I'm finally free! And now that I am out of high school I have been looking for a job so that will most likely cut into my writing.**

 **Secondly, I will soon be going to film school, not sure when though. Hopefully while I am there I will be able to work on my stories, but only time will tell.**

 **Thirdly, I have been writing my own book and it is one of the main reasons for my absence. It is still in development so I still have a lot of work to do on it until I try to find someone who will help me publish it.**

 **And finally, I am putting two of my storied on hiatus. Those two stories being White and Black knights, and the infamous Arc for right now. It is not because I have grown bored of them, and I am not putting them up for adoption, it is because I am more focused on my other four stories, and my book. I am sorry if you liked those stories but as for right now they are on hiatus.**

 **Well now that is all out of the way I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if some parts of it aren't all that good, and I hope to see you next time.**

 **Til next time guys, later!**

* * *

 **BN: This is champion, if you see any major grammer mistakes then I'm probably to blame, also I have started college and a lot of my time is doing classes and going to events. I will try to help Black as much as I can and I hope that we can keep producing stories for all of the fans.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Beta Reader:** Champion of fate

* * *

"What the..? Where am I?" Vince asked as he awoke. He began to look around the room and found that he was, once again, in a hospital bed.

"Your in the infirmary, again." A voice said. Vince looked to his and found both Daegan and Ailie in the room with him. Ailie was sitting in a chair, while Daegan was still in his bed.

"Oh, okay. I'm fine with this." Vince said as he relaxed more upon the bed he laid on. His body still ached from the fight with Jaune, and it felt good to relax after such a grueling fight.

"Vince, I don't mean to pry but, why did you hide what you are?" Jaune asked as he turned to his teammate and friend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be dishonest with either of you, honest. It's just..." Vince said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Just what, man?" Daegan asked as he looked over at his teammate.

"Vince...doesn't like discussing his past. It took me two years to learn the truth about what happened to him. I regret asking him to tell me." Ailie said as she shuddered from the mere memory of what Vince went through in his past.

"It's...not the most pleasant of beginnings." Vince said as he continued to look up at the ceiling.

"Vince, you're our friend. Whatever happened in your past matters little to me. As long as the past stays where it belongs." Jaune said as he leaned up in his bed to face Vince.

"Agreed." Daegan said as he smiled at his friend.

"Its not about what happened to me in my past, its what my past forces me still carry with me." Vince said as he began to remove his gloves from his hands. He placed them on his bed in front of him, and revealed scars from cuts all over the palms of his hands.

"What...happened to you, Vince?" Jaune asked in his shock.

"Do you remember, I told you I was orphaned at a young age?" Vince asked as he looked over at his leader.

"Yeah, why?" Jaune asked.

"What I didn't tell you, is what happened after that. I was taken in, and raised, by the white fang." Vince said as his pulled down his sleeves and showed what looked to be the imprint of shackles around his wrists that had been chained to him so tightly, they dug into his skin.

"You were in the white fang?" Jaune asked, a little hint of shock in his voice as he looked at the myriad of scars covering Vince's wrist.

"It was before they became what they are today. I was brought in, along with faunus who had been orphaned, and trained to defend myself. While I was there I managed to make some friends, but now those who stayed would most likely see me as a traitor." Vince said.

"What happened, Vince?" Daegan asked as he gave his friend his undivided attention.

"I attended a rally about seven years ago while still with the fang. The rally turned violent, and a riot broke out. During the riot I protected some humans from a group of fang fanatics. I was...forced to kill them to protect those people." Vince said as he looked at the palms of his hands.

"You were only doing what you thought was right, Vince." Ailie said before she walked over to him, stood next to him, and placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"I know. But like most decisions people make, others didn't agree with me." Vince said as he looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you...regret what you did?" Daegan asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't regret taking their lives. They had just as much right to live as I do. But, at the same time, they were trying to take the lives of others for no reason. They sought to harm others for something that happened long ago, so I don't regret what I did. And I'd do it again if I had to. Even with what came after." Vince said as he dropped his hands back down onto his hospital bed.

"What...came after, Vince?" Jaune asked hesitantly, almost not wanting to know what happened to his friend.

"I was captured by the fang. They branded me a traitor, and banished from the fang. At least, that's what they told the other members." Vince said.

"Vince, what did they do?" Daegan asked.

"They imprisoned me. I was put in a pitch black cell, beat me, starved me, and kept me there for nearly four years." Vince said as his hands began to shake violently as the memories from those times flooded back into his mind. He then pulled up his shirt and showed the scars all over his chest, gut, and back.

"Four years?! How did you...how did you survive?" Daegan asked completely shocked.

"They may have imprisoned me, but they didn't want me to die. Since I betrayed them they wanted to teach me a lesson, basically. So they kept me alive so I would suffer through every single thing they put me through in the course of those four years." Vince said.

"How did you...get out?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

"I can't remember exactly what happened, but the base they had me imprisoned in was under attack. I can't remember who attacked the base, but the last thing I remember from that day is light flooding into my pitch black cell, and my shackles being cut from the walls of my cell. After that I woke up in some hospital here in Vale. I was nursed back to full health, and not long after I decided to come and attend beacon." Vince said as he rubbed the scars on his wrist where his shackles once were.

"Vince...I'm sorry for asking you to tell us what happened to you." Jaune said.

"Same here, man. What you went through, it makes me sick to think there are people who will do that to another person." Daegan said.

"It's fine, you two. I came to terms with what happened to me a long time ago." Vince said as he pulled his shirt back on, and slipped his gloves back onto his hands.

"No its not! What they did to you, its unforgivable! Its...its..." Ailie yelled as she began to get choked up.

"In the past, Ailie. What was done, cannot be undone. No matter how much we may wish it to be." Vince said as he looked over at her, placed his hand atop her head, smiled at her, and ruffled her hair.

Ailie smiled back as she took a deep breath, and calmed herself down.

"I think that's enough about the past for one day. Vince and I will be released in the next day or so. Daegan, you need to keep resting. And get ready to do a lot of work when you get out of here." Jaune said to his team.

"Damn it." Daegan said as he fell backwards on his bed.

"Well, its getting late. I need to head back to the dorm and get ready for tomorrow. I'll be back tomorrow to check on all of you. Goodnight you guys." Ailie said as she got up and began to leave to room.

"Night." the three of them said in unison as they got comfortable for the night.

* * *

A week has passed since the tournaments conclusion. Jaune and Vince were able to be released two days after their battle, and quickly got back into the regular schedule of day to day life at Beacon.

Vince had tossed both his contacts, and the cloth he used to hide his faunus features no longer. He got the occasional look from the other students, but they quickly averted their gaze with a single glance from Vince's emerald green eyes.

Daegan was still confined to the infirmary, but he was now able to get around better. He had to use a crutch to get around though, which he greatly disliked. Ailie made him use them though.

Ailie continued to visit and check up on him everyday when she was free. She brought him the work he needed to do to catch up in his classes. He was reluctant to do the work, but Ailie managed to change his mind regarding his work.

Jaune, Vince, and Ailie were all currently seated at their table in the lunch room, enjoying their lunch as they talked about their upcoming exams.

"So you guys ready for the history exam in Oobleck's class?" Jaune asked as he stabbed a piece of his steak, and brought it up to his mouth.

"I've got everything covered. I've been spending time in the library, and researching everything we've gone over. If you want I can lend you my notes." Ailie said as she brought her drink up to her mouth.

"I might need those. I try to stay focused in that class, but I just can't." Jaune said as he finished off his steak.

"Agreed." Vince said.

"Understandable. But you two still need to pass this class. I'll make two copies of my notes and give them to you both." Ailie said.

"What about Daegan?" Jaune asked as he rested his head in his palm.

"He's been working on all of his work. By the time he is released he should be ready for the exam." Ailie said.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Daegan said, scaring Ailie in the process, almost making her jump out of her seat.

Jaune and Vince tried not to laugh at what was happening in front of them.

"Daegan?! You scared me! What are you doing out of the infirmary?!" Ailie said in an angry tone, that got the attention from many in the room.

"The doctor said I could finally get up and move around. I figured I would come see you guys." Daegan said.

"They don't know your here, do they?" Jaune asked.

"Nope." Daegan said with a smile.

"Daegan you really shouldn't be here. You could get in trouble if the doctors find out you left the infirmary too soon." Ailie said as she rose from her seat.

"I'll be fine, Ailie. Besides I wanted to come get something to eat myself, I hate having you bring me food everyday." Daegan said.

"Don't they provide food for you in the infirmary?" Vince asked.

"True, but I prefer the food here. Also so I can get it myself, and not have another do it for me." Daegan said.

"I told you, I didn't mind bringing you food." Ailie said.

"I know, but I did. I'll be right back guys." Daegan said as he walked towards the line to get his food.

Ailie let out a heavy sigh as she sat back down in her seat. "Why must he be so stubborn." Ailie said aloud.

"He's always been that way. He refuses to let someone do something for him, when he knows he can do it himself." Jaune said.

"He should still let us help him." Ailie said as she watched Daegan get his food.

Daegan stood at the check out, food in hand, as he began his walk back towards his team.

"Let him be, Ailie. No one but himself can make that decision." Vince said as he rested his head atop his fist.

Daegan made his way to his team, but as he made his way there his injured left leg gave out on him. He fell forward, his crutch and his food falling to the ground as well, and hit the ground with a loud thud. He began to force himself up off the floor, and reached for his crutch.

As he did so his team rushed to his side, but before they could reach him someone else reached their friend.

Mercury placed his foot on top of Daegan's crutch as he looked down upon him. He smiled as he brought his weight down upon the crutch, snapping it in two in the process.

"Nice to see your beginning to understand your place in the world. Why don't you be a good boy, and stay down there." Mercury said as he walked past Daegan.

Daegan grabbed his crutch from where it laid broken, picked himself up off the ground, grabbed a hold of his cane with both hands, and then brought it down on the back of Mercury's head.

Mercury spun around, holding the back of his head in pain, as Daegan swung his cane at him again. Mercury grabbed the crutch and broke it with a downward elbow strike. He then threw a kick at Daegan's head, only for Daegan to duck under it.

Daegan punched Mercury in the gut, then uppercuted him in the jaw. He then tackled him into the nearby table, making the other students move out of their way.

Mercury slammed his forearm into Daegan's head, forcing him off of him, and then hit Daegan in the face with a punch.

Daegan was sent into another table by Mercury's punch, and quickly grabbed a tray from the table and hit Mercury upside the head with it.

Mercury held his head as he stumbled back. He then opened his eyes as he felt himself being lifted up off the ground.

Daegan threw the food tray away as he charged Mercury. Focusing all of his aura on his left leg he was able to keep himself from falling forward, and managed to lift Mercury up and hoist him over his shoulder. He then slammed him through one of the tables in the cafeteria, breaking in two in the process.

As Mercury was lifted up by Daegan, Mercury wrapped one of his arms around Daegan's neck, and as he was slammed through the table he slammed Daegan's head down into the ground, as he was sent through the table.

Daegan rolled away from Mercury and grabbed his head as blood began to poor out from a cut he got from crashing his head into the floor. He then yelled in pain as he felt Mercury kick him in the left side of his rib-cage.

Mercury's back surged with pain as he got up off the ground. He turned to Daegan and kicked Daegan in his ribs with full force.

Daegan grabbed at his ribs, feeling that two of the ribs had just been broken. He then looks up, and manages to roll out of the way as Mercury tried to stomp on his head. Daegan rolled into a part of the table he had broken as Mercury threw another kick at his head.

Mercury spun as he threw another kick at Daegan, only for Daegan to duck under his kick again.

Daegan then pulled out a metal pole that was broken off from the table and hit Mercury on the right side of his right knee with it. Daegan then rushed him, and crashed threw one of the windows in the cafeteria, and out into the courtyard.

Jaune, Vince, and Ailie rush out to the courtyard and find a circle surrounding their friend. They push their way to the center and found the two of them standing in front of one another raining blow after blow down upon one another.

Jaune and Vince then broke into out and pulled the two of them apart. Well, to more precise Jaune held Daegan back, as Vince hit Mercury with a right hook to the jaw, sending him to the ground. He then joined in

"Let me go! Let me go!" Daegen yelled as he desperately tried to break free.

"Daegan, this isn't the time, or the place for this. Kick his ass when you can stand up on your own." Jaune said to his friend.

Vince agreed as he helped stop Daegan from running forward. Mercury rose from the ground, blood pouring from his nose, and ran at the three of them, only to be kicked in the face by Ailie back down to the ground.

"Try that again, and you won't get back up." Ailie said as she backed up to stand next to her team.

Mercury held his face as blood gushed out of a fresh cut on the bridge of his nose. Emerald and Cinder broke into the center of the crowd and helped Mercury back up to his feet.

"You should keep a leash on that animal, before he gets himself hurt." Mercury said as he pointed Vince.

"Say that again, and Daegan won't be the only one who kicks your ass today!" Ailie yelled, as Vince pulled her back.

"Enough!" Glynda Goodwitch yelled as she walked up to the group, and separated them even more with her semblance. "What is going on here?! Who started this?!"

Mercury pointed at Daegan.

"He hit me upside the head in the cafeteria, and started the fight!" Mercury yelled.

"He deserved it!" Daegan yelled back.

"Enough! You will all come with me to the headmasters office to receive your punishment." Glynda said as she levitated the two teams with her semblance, and brought them along with her.

It didn't take long for them to reach Beacon tower, and have to be taken up separately so no further fighting would happen. Glynda put both of them down into chairs in front of the head masters desk, as Ozpin looked at the both of them.

"So, would you two like to explain what happened in the cafeteria today?" Glynda asked the two of them.

"He attacked me!" Mercury said as he held his nose.

"He started it." Daegan said as he pointed his thumb over at Mercury as he held his leg in pain.

"Regardless of who started it you both are responsible. If you wish to settle your differences you should have kept it confined to combat class." the headmaster said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I would like nothing more, headmaster." Daegan said.

"Well then I am sorry to disappoint you, but you two are not to come within one hundred feet of one another. Not even in combat class. If you truly wish to fight you will have to wait for the vytal festival. Now for your punishment, Mercury you and your team will fix the damage to the cafeteria." Ozpin said.

"Just us?! What about him?!" Mercury yelled.

"I was getting to that. Daegan you and your team, will clean up the courtyard, and after that you and your team will begin setting up decorations for the vytal festival dance." Ozpin said.

"Worth it." Daegan said aloud, as Ailie smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow! I'm still injured you know?"

"If you can start a fight like that, one little smack won't effect you too much." Ailie said as she smiled at him.

Daegan only rubbed the back of his head in response.

"Now, Cinder correct? I would ask you to take your team back to your temporary dorm, and make sure your teammate does not repeat the events of today, or I have your four sent back to Mystral immediately. Am I understood?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, headmaster." Cinder said as she and her team left the room.

"Once the elevator comes back up I suggest you go back to the infirmary, before you get in even more trouble then you are already are mister Aedus. Jaune, could you make sure your partner makes it there, without starting another fight?" Ozpin asked.

"I believe so, headmaster." Jaune said as he grabbed Daegan's left arms and threw it over his back.

Vince walked up and grabbed Daegan's right arm, and did the same.

"You guys know I can walk right?" Daegan asked as he looked at both of them.

"We know, were just making sure you don't do anything else to get us all in trouble today. Ailie?" Jaune said as he looked back at her.

"What are you - GAAAH!" Daegan yelled out in pain as electricity surged through his body, rendering him unconscious.

The three of them then made their way to the elevator, and waved goodbye as the doors closed in front of them.

"What are we going to do with those four?" Glynda asked aloud.

"I don't know, but they do make life here more interesting." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee, and spun around in his chair to look out over his academy.

* * *

 **AN: Well...that happened. Shits about to get more interesting from here on out, I can tell you guys that. If you guys have any questions for me, I would not mind answering them next time I update this story.**

 **If you wish to help me out, even a little, head over to my youtube channel and check out my narration videos. My youtube channel name is Blacklight 181, so go check out what I've put up on there so far.**

 **Well, now to start on the next chapter for the Conqueror. This is gonna be fun.**

 **Til next time guys. Later!**


	15. Update

Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long. But I'm afraid I am not here to deliver any good news. So let's just get this out of the way.

As of right now, I will no longer be working on this version of the Dark Knight.

The truth is I started writing this story with no clear idea of where I wanted it to go, which some of you may have noticed by now. I just feel that regardless of what I intended to happen for the finale wouldn't add up with all the stuff that's happened thus far.

So I will now start on rewriting this story completely. I do not know when I will publish it But when I do I will not put it to replace this story. I'm debating whether or not to delete it when I do publish the new version.

And as some of you may have noticed I have deleted two of my other stories so I could rewrite them as well. But before I rewrite those stories I intend to finish one of my other three major stories.

I am so sorry if any of you guys truly enjoyed this story but I feel that it needs to be rewritten. I also intend to go back through the other chapters in my other stories and correct them and make them better in the future so be on the lookout for that.

Hopefully, you guys will stick around so I can see you next time. Later.


End file.
